


For Fluffs Sake, Angst-hole

by thoughtsaboutshows



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Some Canon, a bunch of fluff, fluffy nick and sabrina, okay one of them is sad sorry, short scenes based on asks, some AU, some hints at other fics, tumblr asks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 45,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsaboutshows/pseuds/thoughtsaboutshows
Summary: This is a collection of short writings/scenes from an ask I did on Tumblr for Nabrina!It used to be all fluff, but now there's some agnsty ones in there too!
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 46
Kudos: 111





	1. "If i didn’t know you better, i’d say you were trying to flirt by giving me books.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ask #1!

56\. “If i didn’t know you better, i’d say you were trying to flirt by giving me books.”

* * *

Sabrina was in the library late that night, trying to find the text that would perfectly tie her paper together. She didn’t want to admit to herself that she had left it to the last minute, too concerned with Passion Plays and claw marks to give it another thought.

But here she was, on the eve of the due date, and her paper was missing something. The topic didn’t entirely intrigue her and Sabrina thought her time would be better spent in more difficult classes rather than the history class she was in. If she had to read one more sentence about then Unholy Crusades of the 12th Century she may just gouge her eyes out. All the books Cassius had in the library were dry, dull tales of the war. Sabrina wanted excitement, a firsthand account of the rebels, she wanted to know how it felt to hear the beat of the war drums pounding along to the beat of a heart and the hooves of a battle demon.

Amidst her struggle in the back corner of the library, her savior in black appeared. Nick’s stance casted a looming shadow over the page of her text that made it impossible to read. She thought it was better that way. He was a welcome distraction, but a dangerous one. And she had felt that undeniable pull towards him grow stronger ever since they had kissed on stage during the Passion Play. In quiet moments, especially the ones she and Nick shared in the library or at Dorian’s, she wondered if he’d kiss her again. For real this time, without the eyes of the whole coven on them. She had heard whispers of something called Lupercalia coming up, and thought it might be another witchy thing she’d like to uncover with Nick but lately the only thing Sabrina had time to fill her head with was books on wars.

“Spellman.” Nick said as he eyed her. She figured she didn’t look that attractive, having spent the day in the library. But the way he looked at her told her something else. “What are you doing here so late.”

“I have a paper due for Sister Jackson’s class.”

“Ah, the Unholy Crusades. I remember that one.” He took notice of her dark circles. “I take it your elbow deep in research and realizing how boring it all is.”

“It wouldn’t be so bad if I found a text that was actually interesting.” Sabrina stayed, noting the way he nodded in understanding. “All of this are basically just a chronological telling of events. Where’s the intrigue, ya know? The intensity of war? The-”

“Passion?” Nick finished for her with a smirk. She couldn’t hold back the blush, hoping the darkness of the library hid it enough. “Hold that thought, Spellman.”

Nick disappeared in that mysterious way of his and returned not a minute later with a pair of journals.

“Try these instead.” Nick said as he handed them over. Sabrina looked at them, treating them with caution and wonder.

“Nick!” Sabrina managed to get out. “What are these?”

“They’re journals that belonged to my grandfather.” Sabrina’s eyes widened at what he was sharing with her. “Supposedly he fought side by side with Lucifer’s top batallian. That should add some spice to your paper.”

“I can’t use these, Nick.” Sabrina shook her head. “They’re too valuable.”

“So is your History grade.” Nick answered with ease. “Plus I trust you.”

Sabrina smiled at that, thinking she just might trust him too.

“What’s it with you and giving me journals, Scratch?” Sabrina asked him while crossing her arms, a smirk she learned from him poking through her red lips. He chuckled in response, holding back his desire to kiss those red lips in the dark corners of the Library. “What’s your play here?”

“No play. I just like to see you smile.” His words made her smile for real and they stood like that for a moment, Nick’s hands in his pockets admiring Sabrina Spellman as she beamed up at him. “Come to Dorian’s when you’re done.”

“I don’t know...”. Sabrina tried. Though she figured now with Nick’s journals she may actually finish her paper on time.

“Come on, Spellman. Your cousin will be there, the weird sisters too. We’re going dancing and it won’t be as much fun without you.”

“I’ll think about it.” Sabrina supplied, knowing full well she’d show up in a few hours in the sequined black dress she had at home, simply because Nick had asked her.

“I’ll save you a dance, Spellman.”

“Save me two.” She quipped back with a wink before turning her attention back to her paper, intending to finish it quickly.


	2. "Would You Just Shut Up and Kiss Me Already?"

"Would you just shut up and kiss me already?”

* * *

Sabrina was nervous. She was the girl who got Theo on the boys’ basketball team, back when he still went by Susie, battled for healthier options in the cafeteria, and singlehandedly ended Blackwood’s reign as principal. She had even gotten caught sneaking in one night by Zelda, way past curfew and smelling of Nick’s cologne. Really, the girl could do anything. 

But for some reason as she stood outside and paced back and forth on the old creaking porch of Nick’s house, she was nervous. She didn’t know why her entire body was filled with butterflies. From the moment he had moved the Greendale he had swept her up and she had never felt this nervous around him, and never nervous to talk to him. Even when he was overly flirty and downright dirty it had tinged her cheeks pink but she had secretly liked it and wondered what she could do to hear him say something like again. 

Even now when they had been dating for nearly six months, she couldn’t help but choke down the nerves that bundled in her throat. Kissing him for the first time under the bleachers when he had insisted they sneak off campus for lunch had been easy. Agreeing to be his girlfriend had been as simple as breathing. He had seen her naked for goodness sake, giving into him and only him a few months ago in his back bedroom. But this. This? Exposed every nerve.

Before she could talk herself out of it she knocked on his door, halfway hoping he wasn’t home so she could spare herself the embarrassment. To her complete and utter horror it wasn’t Nick, but Agatha who answered the door.

“Oh. My. God.” Agatha muttered as she tried to hold in laughter. Sabrina considered running away and never returning, but she didn’t. Despite how ridiculous she felt and how much she wanted to in that moment, she’d miss Nick. And Sabrina supposed of all Nick’s sisters who could have answered the door, she figured Agatha was the most tame.

“Could you get Nick please?” Sabrina nearly begged. To get Nick or finish her off right there, she didn’t care which. 

“Absolutely.” Agatha answered with another laugh. “Nicky! You’re girlfriend is here.” She called over her shoulder but didn’t leave. 

Right. She wanted to see the show. 

Nick appeared almost immediately, preceded by the sound of him bounding down the stairs excitedly to see Sabrina. He didn’t know why she was here, but was happy none the less. Maybe he could convince her to come upstairs to his room. Amalia wouldn’t be home for a few more hours. What he had not expected was to see Agatha smirking while standing in the doorway, trying not to laugh. And what he expected even less?

Sabrina Spellman, his beautiful and fearless girlfriend, standing in on his porch. In a duck costume. 

“What in the Hell?” It fell from Nick’s lips before he could stop it and Sabrina’s face reddened immediately. Nick hadn’t known how to react, but he was suddenly realizing that was the _wrong_ thing to say. Nick sent Agatha away cackling but before he could try and backtrack Sabrina started rambling.

“So I lost a bet with Ambrose and you know that I **never** back down from a challenge. Especially one from him.” She started to pace back and forth again, making the feathers blow in the wind. “And he knew that this was going to embarrass me, so if you decide to be with me afterwards you’ll have to help me get him back.”

“Sabrina-” Nick tried to cut in.

“I know you’re not really into all the cheesy stuff, Nick, and that’s okay. I love you no matter what. And I know this is insanely embarrassing and we don’t normally do this stuff, but I feel like it could be nice and I was gonna be normal about it.”

“Sabrina-” He was unsuccessful again.

“But then I lost the bet so I had to do it. I would rather have to live in a cave the rest of my life because I can’t show my face then let Ambrose have the last word.”

“Spellman!” His use of her nickname finally got her attention. “What is going on?”

Sabrina took a deep breath and stopped pacing. She picked up the sign that was on the ground and held it up for him. She smiled apologetically and shrugged as Nick read it. The sign, which was decked out in glitter and bubble letters read, “ _I’d sure be a lucky duck if you went to Sadie’s with me.”_

Nick just smiled, his heart warm. No one had ever done something so cheesy and cute for him. No one had ever asked him to a dance before. It made him fall in love with her all over again. His wonderment seemed to make Sabrina more embarrassed. 

“Oh my God, you hate it.” She shifted her shoulders and nearly dropped the sign. “I knew this was lame and a bad idea. I should have done the pizza one.” Sabrina let her face fall into her hands. “You should just break up with me. Break up with me and I’ll move far, far away.”

Nick realized he needed to take drastic measures.

“Would you just shut up and kiss me already?” He stated in a firm tone, crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. She stopped her pacing and stared at him. It was then he realized she had a dot of orange paint on her nose, signifying a beak. God, he loved her. 

“What?” She asked him. 

“I said, get over here, stop your rambling, and use your mouth to kiss me.” 

Sabrina smiled wickedly, well as wicked as someone can look in a duck costume, and captured his lips with hers. She tasted like the cinnamon tea he knew she liked to have on stressful nights. He had some in the kitchen he planned to make when he’d convince her to come inside later.

“Does this mean you’ll go?” Sabrina asked him when she pulled away from him reluctantly. He leaned down to look at her and ran his hand through her hair, smoothing it down after messing it up a minute earlier. 

“Yes.” He said simply. He kissed her quick one more time before getting a goofy grin. “You quack me up, Spellman.”

She rolled her eyes and pulled herself from his grasp.

“That’s it I’m leaving.” She nearly turned around but he grabbed her arm to stop her. 

“No, wait!” She paused, giving him a moment to make his case. “Amalia’s gone for a while, and Agatha’s the only one here. Come upstairs?...I said I’d go so that makes you a lucky duck. Make me one too.”

She rolled her eyes at him again but pulled him in the front door. She was so desperately and unmistakably in love with him. She didn’t even care that he laughed at his own duck puns the rest of the way into the house. 


	3. "The thought of losing you scares me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Fluffy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sneak peek at a future scene in one of my other fics...but I won't say which one

"The thought of losing you scares me"

* * *

Nick had hardly moved from his spot in the uncomfortable chair next to her bed. It annoyed him, the way the backrest hit his spine in just the wrong way. They could at least have some decent chairs in the ICU, this place was hopeless enough. At 2 AM he had nearly ordered some on amazon for the hospital, wanting to put some of his fortune to good use.

When the family was here he kept his distance, staying in the waiting room or going in search of some coffee that didn’t suck. He chalked it up to the rule of only letting two people in at a time. But he knew that was bullshit, Roz was a nurse there and wasn’t enforcing it. Nick just didn’t know if he belonged.

A month ago Sabrina’s side was the only place he knew felt right. Now even the crappy chair at her hospital beside felt wrong somehow. It really had more to do with that she was lying there in a coma and less the fact they had broken up. Badly. It didn’t feel wrong to be there, but he still kept his distance unless he was alone.

And when he was alone, when the rest had gone home for the night, Roz didn’t kick him out even though visiting hours were long over.

He sat in that hospital chair and grabbed her hand. Her nails were still done, she had gotten a no chip manicure in a deep purple, and they only grown out slightly. But her hands were cold and she didn’t squeeze back.

“Spellman, you have to come back.” He begged her. He had been begging her for days. Begged her not to push him away a month ago. She hadn’t begged him not to break her heart but he did it anyway. “I know you don’t usually do what you’re told, but, please come back. I promise I’ll stay away. I won’t hurt you again because you’ll never have to see me again.” He didn’t even hide the tears now. He was certain Roz could hear her but he didn’t care. “I can deal with a world where we aren’t together. But a world where you’re not breathing not laughing? Come back and I promise I won’t.”

He squeezed her hand again and realized he’d expected her to squeeze back. That’s what happened in all those movies she’d made him watch right?

But she didn’t.


	4. I’m going to marry you one day.

10\. "I’m going to marry you one day."

* * *

Sabrina was lying on her stomach, biting the eraser of her pencil as she tried to engrane the spell into her brain. Nick was sitting near her on the bed, but for the last 20 minutes or so he had been studying her, not the notes from Blackwood’s lecture. He admired the way her brow furrowed and forehead crinkled. He even caught how she accidentally bit off part of the eraser, scrunched her face in disgust, and spit it out. He was smitten.

It was only a few days prior that she had officially confirmed he was her boyfriend but he had been leaning that way for quite some time. The sting of awkwardness from Lupercalia had finally worn off and he was enjoying some good quiet time with his girlfriend. And he liked the way that sounded in his head.

Without another thought he leaned towards her and kissed her, a gentle and tender peck.

“What was that for?” She asked him, unable to hide the smile.

“Just wanted to.” Nick shrugged and smiled too. He never did that, just kissed someone for no reason other than to bring a smile to their face. In fact he usually preferred the distorted frowns of pleasure that he could elicit from people. But Sabrina was different, which brought another thought to his head. “Also I’ve been thinking.”

“Uh-oh.” She teased and it made his lip twinge.

“Remember when I said I was down with sharing?” She got suddenly nervous. Did Nick think he could be a boyfriend to somebody else? “I don’t want to do that.” He said it so easily and casually, and he liked that the idea of monogamy didn’t freak him out like it once did.

“Okay.” Sabrina smiled at him. “I don’t want to do that either.”

“I think it’s nice, to belong to someone.” Nick said almost wistfully. “And I think I’d like that, to belong to someone forever.” He locked eyes with her, full of promise. “Wouldn’t you?”

“Yes. I think I would.” Sabrina answered, allowing images of Nick at the end of the church aisle to fill her head, letting herself think about the future just this once.


	5. Is that my shirt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a future Illicit Affairs Scene ;)

25\. “Is that my shirt?”

* * *

Sabrina kicked herself for forgetting to set her alarm. She couldn’t even blame Nick this time for keeping her too occupied before bed. No this time, a horror novel and one too many glasses of red wine were to blame. When her eyes poked open at one point and the light started pouring through to greet her, she realized that the familiar sound of a piano riff was nowhere to be found. 

It didn’t take long before the profanities were falling from her lips and she glanced at her clock. In an almost mocking way she learned she had thirty minutes before her morning meeting.

More profanities fell. 

She had never washed her face so fast and she’s pretty sure she had mascara under her eye. Like a bull in a china shop, Sabrina tore around her room searching for the first clothes she could find that even slightly resembled an acceptable outfit. She managed to find a cotton charcoal grey dress, that when paired with her textured black tights, a necklace, and blazer, actually worked. She ran her hands through her curls, grateful she’d showered the night before so it wasn’t greasy and quickly poured herself a cup of coffee-nearly spilling it all over her semi-decent outfit. She silently thanked Nick for teaching her how to set her coffee timer so it was all ready for when she woke up, getting tired of having to wait for it to brew when he spent the night there.

Sabrina was glad Greendale was a small enough town where she could speed without getting worried about a ticket. But as she’d later learn, driving too fast was the least of her worries.

She made it just in time for her to read over her notes once before the meeting before taking her seat in the board room. Nick slinked in shortly after her, looking as handsome as ever, and took his usual seat across the table from her. She could smell the cologne she bad bought for him and was convinced he had started wearing it at work just to drive her crazy. 

The look he was giving her was peculiar, analyzing her as she sat there. She looked stressed, her brown eyes a bit more wild than they usually are this time of the day, but beautiful all the same. He sat studying her throughout the whole meeting, not listening to a think Lilith was saying. When she stood up to go to her office, he noticed, and a grand old smirk painted his face. He followed her to her office door, not passing up this opportunity to get under her skin.

“Spellman.” He said simply in greeting. She nodded at him as he entered her office. He followed her in and she didn’t protest. “You look exceptionally exquisite today.”

“Nick!” She whisper-yelled, though Nick could see her blush. “Not now, go away.”

“Just tell me one thing,” He paused holding up a single finger before touching the fabric of her dress. “Is this my shirt?”

“What?” Sabrina answered in part shock and part bewilderment. It was most certainly not. “No it’s-” and then she remembered. “Oh my God, it’s your shirt.” 

Sabrina was sure her soul left her body in that moment because there was no way it was her who could have made such a careless mistake. There she was at work, wearing the dark T-shirt she had stripped off of him a few days prior. The one she had worn home because it smelled like him and because he had accidentally ripped her dress when pulling it off of her. It was one of their more memorable nights. Well the clothes weren’t since Sabrina had decided Nick’s shirt was an acceptable outfit to wear. To work. 

“Shit, I thought it was a dress. I have to go home and change.” Sabrina attempted to blow past him but he caught her wrist. Her eyes were wild again, fiercely determined.

“Hey, I think it looks good.” Nick smirked. “I thought you had done that on purpose. To seduce me.” 

“I’m not trying to seduce you.”

“You always seduce me.” Nick quipped, bringing the red back to Sabrina’s face. 

“Nick I’m wearing my secret lover’s t-shirt as a dress to my very professional job.” She pushed, trying to get him to take it seriously. 

He shrugged and winked before leaving her in her office to figure it out. 

She didn’t go home and change. In fact, he peeled his very own t-shirt off of her body later that night. Intentional or not? The seduction had worked. 


	6. “So, we’re just going to ignore the fact that you drunk-dialed me to tell me you love me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Marry Me universe...

65\. “So, we’re just going to ignore the fact that you drunk-dialed me to tell me you love me?”

* * *

Sabrina needed this night out. Her life had drastically changed in the last six months, having left her high school sweetheart at the altar for her best friend. She had moved out of her saltbox home she shared with Harvey and in with Roz, who was doing her best to support both halves of the broken up couple. 

Theo was too, which is why Sabrina felt she should take advantage of when they had asked her to join both of them out. Dorian’s was having his annual “Grapes of the World” party where he imported in a crap ton of wine from all over for his patrons to sample. Her first time coming after turning 21, Sabrina had ended the night passed out in the back of Nick’s car, who had driven her home and tucked her in bed. Harvey had been doing a night shift at the mines and couldn’t make it. 

Despite being excited to finally let a little loose, Sabrina couldn’t ignore the guilt that was brewing within her. She felt guilty that Harvey couldn’t join them, and that she’d effectively ruined her friend group forever. She felt guilty that she was happy with Nick, the happiest she’s ever been, and that it took hurting one of her favorite people to earn her that happiness. And she also felt guilty that she was there at Dorian’s, getting drunk off her ass, while her wonderful boyfriend sat somewhere in Chicago buried in evidence. 

He had been called away to help with the forensics of some serial killer case and had been gone for about a week already. They had had some big break and needed to top forensics guy, which happened to be Nick, and he was on a plane not even two hours after getting the call. 

_“You have to go, Spellman.” Nick told her on the phone that morning._

_“I don’t know...why don’t we just facetime tonight?” She tried._

_“Sabrina we facetimed last night. Go to Dorian’s wine rager, I know you love it.”_

_“Won’t you miss me?” Sabrina teased him, knowing that of course he missed her. She missed him too. Fiercely._

_“Is that a question you really need to ask?” He paused. “I also know you miss your friends and I think you should go.”_

_“Okay.” Sabrina answered with a smile. “I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

So that’s how Sabrina ended up on the dance floor at Dorian’s, plastered after nearly drinking her weight in wine. She danced with Theo and Roz and even managed to pull Dorian himself out there for a song or two. 

Her heart raced, beating stronger than the music, and she decided to get some air. She didn’t look at the time, but it was somewhere around three in the morning. Yeah, she was going to have a headache in the morning. She dialed the number she’d known by heart for years before she could talk herself out of it. It rang twice before a groggy sounding Nick answered the phone. 

“Hello?” His voice was rough, and reminded her of the sound of shucking corn. But it quickly turned to worry. “Sabrina, what’s wrong?” 

“Hi, Nick!” She giggled and hiccuped. “Hi!”

“Hi, Sabrina.” He sighed and sat up on his end in the hotel room, and flicked on his bedside lamp. “Having fun?”

“Oh my goodness, Nick.” Another hiccup. “I’m having SO much fun.” 

“Good I’m glad. You deserve it.” Sabrina grew silent on the phone. For a moment Nick worried she had fallen or passed out somewhere. But he could still hear her steady breathing. “Anything else.”

“I just wanted to call to say...” She paused and then yelled into the phone, in her singsong voice. “I love you!” She started actually singing then. “I love you, Nicholas, yes I do. I love you Nicholas how bout you! I love Nicky Scratch he’s the best. I love him, I love him more than the rest!”

Nick couldn’t hold back his laughter and he wished more than anything he could be there with her right now to hold her close, or cover her mouth to keep her from singing anymore. 

“Well, do you love me?” Sabrina asked him, in a more calm voice.

“More than you’ll ever know.”

“Am I gonna remember this in the morning?”

“You certainly won’t. But I will. And don’t worry I’ll remind you every day for the rest of our lives.” 


	7. “I turned out liking you a lot more than i originally planned.”

44\. “I turned out liking you a lot more than i originally planned.”

* * *

Sabrina was practically giddy with excitement as she made her way down the Hall. Lilith had informed her class on Friday that they would be assigned their partners for the pas de deux section of class. Sabrina had been looking forward to ballet duets since she stepped foot in the Greendale Ballet Academy and was virtually on the edge of her seat as she walked down the hall, her best friends Theo and Roz trailing behind her. 

“It’s just so wonderful! Ballet is incredible as it is, but duets take you to another level.” Sabrina said her eyes filled with whimsy.

“You’re just saying that because you have this fantasy of falling in love with your pas de deux partner. That he’ll lift you in the air and set you down right in his heart.” Roz teased her.

“There’s nothing wrong with being a romantic, Roz.” Sabrina pointed out, but didn’t correct her friend. It was absolutely her dream to fall in love in a dance studio. And now that she was finally getting her pas de deux partner, the one she’d train with for the next few years, and she felt like her heart might explode. 

“Yeah but there’s absolutely something wrong with this lot of guys, Brina.” Theo pointed out. He was the first transgender male dancer the Academy had ever had, and he had been giving Sabrina the inside scoop on who would make a good partner. “Well except for-”

“Nicholas Scratch, I know.” Sabrina rolled her eyes and cringed at the thought at being paired with him. He was the best dancer in the academy, but had also made his rounds among the girls and had already been claimed by the Weird Sisters. “I don’t want to be paired with Nick. I don’t think I could stand having to dance with him every day.”

“But think of how much fun you could have.” Roz pushed. “I hear he’s quite talented.”

“Ew, Roz!” Sabrina scrunched her face as Roz and Theo laughed. “Not happening. Nick will not be my partner.” 

Well, it happened.

Sabrina swore her life flashed before her eyes when Lilith announced that she’d be partnering with Nicholas Scratch. Her blood ran cold and she bit her lip hard, then looked at Nick who was eyeing Sabrina with amusement.

She tried to get out of it. Begged Lilith to put her with someone else, literally anyone else. She’d even requested Caliban, who was frankly speaking, the worst. 

Lilith told Sabrina that she and Nick were the best dancers and it just made sense to pair them together. Their heights and talents were compatible and as Lilith put it, sexual tension makes for a great dance. 

Sabrina didn’t know where she got the “sexual” from, as she pretty much wanted to rip Nick’s head off every time she saw him. She only knew him on a superficial level, only bothering to talk to him when he would flirt and she’d shoo him away. Now, she had the next two years to get thorough, and then if they were signed to a Company as a pair, likely the rest of their lives. 

Nick was excited to work with her. Not only was she beautiful, like in the traffic-stopping ethereal kind of way that doesn’t try too hard, but she was kind. She didn’t pay too much attention to his flirtatious advances, but he saw the way she treated other people. It was intriguing. She was also the most talented ballerina he had ever met, more so than his long lost aunt, and Sabrina was only 16. One routine spent dancing with her could teach him more than years of classes. 

Initially she was annoyed. She would only talk to him in class and she criticized his dance moves. But then she noticed he actually took to heart what she said, and adjusted his steps accordingly. As she worked with him she started to uncover that there was more there than just attractive vibrato and strong shoulders. He flirted, because the immediate gratification and praise he got from his peers seemed to fill a void left by dead parents and an absent guardian. His Aunt Amalia was some big shot dancer, always on the road, and had dropped Nick off at the Academy when he was six years old. He’d lived there ever since. Another thing she learned, Nick was really smart. He had more dance talent in his pinky than most did in their whole body but the same could be said for his intellectual mind. If dancing didn’t work out, which it would, he could be anything he wanted. 

It was in their showcase that she truly saw him. They had been given an assignment to choreograph their own piece, based on anything they want. Sabrina had wanted theirs to mean something, sick and tired of modern day Swan Lake or Sleeping Beauty. It was he who suggested they do some sort of tribute to her parents. Edward Spellman had been a well-known choreographer and he had caught a lot of heat for marrying Diana, a waitress and an outsider in the dancing world. Edward had come from a long line of dancers and directors, always marrying within the fold. The criticism and flack he received caused a strain on his relationships with people in the business. So they moved out of New York and started the Academy in Greendale, only to be killed in a robbery shortly after their daughter Sabrina was born. 

Their dance didn’t leave a dry eye in the house. Nick had worked so hard on it, placing simple lifts here and there in the perfect places, and lowering her back to the ground as if she weighed nothing. There wasn’t a competition or anything but if they had, they would have won. But Nick figured he did anyways when she pulled him in for a searing kiss in their dressing room. She smiled as he pulled away, just to take a breath, and kissed her again. Placing her tiny frame on top of the vanity and slotting between her legs.

It felt right, meant to be. So he kept kissing her. 

He kissed her before their Romeo and Juliet performance, and during it but that was part of the show. He kissed when she let him stay a little bit longer in her dorm, and kiss a little bit further. He hissed her when they graduated and both were signed to the Royal Ballet Company in London. She kissed him when he bought her the cat she always wanted, and named him Salem. 

And they kissed each other when Lilith handed them the keys to the Academy, years a wedding ring and a few kids later, finally getting to run the place together. 

“I used to have this fantasy of falling in love in a dance studio.” She told him as they danced together, in the room where they were paired a million years ago. 

“Yeah?’ Nick asked her, lifting her off her feet just as easily as he ever did.

“I think it worked out. I tried to hate you, but I ended up liking you a lot more than I originally planned.” 

“Hmm.” Nick answered, pressing his forehead to hers. 

“I dreamed I’d fall in love with my first pas de deux partner, and we’d take on the dancing world together.” Sabrina ran her hands through his curls, they were turning grey but she didn’t mind.

“How’d it all turn out?” Nick asked her, tilting his head to the side so he could lean into her touch.

“Great.” He kissed him. “Really great.”


	8. “Somehow, i always seem to end up here. With you.”

51\. “Somehow, i always seem to end up here. With you.”

* * *

Sabrina didn’t hide the irritation in her steps as she huffed and stomped into the classroom after school. She didn’t think she deserved detention. All she had done was point out just how sexist the gym class assignments were. Sure, she had chosen to do it by downright refusing to change for gym and screaming in her teacher’s face. But she had to take a stand.

Last week’s stand involved presenting her project on women’s suffrage with duct tape over her mouth to represent how women’s opinions were often snuffed out. That had earned her a detention too.

Sabrina plopped herself in a seat and kept muttering to herself, quiet and aggressive comments about the insufferable Blackwood and how he was ruining the school.

She didn’t even notice the slumped over figure who sat back in his desk like he owned the place. It was his throat clearing that alerted her to his presence and made her jump. A shocked and downright adorable yelp came from her mouth as she clutched her chest in surprise.

“Nick! Could you not scare me please?”

“What are you doing in detention anyways, Spellman? Again.” He questioned, blowing right past the fact he gave her a heart attack.

She considered not telling him. It was no one's business but her own. But she had found herself in that same classroom more often than she was proud to admit. And he was usually there too, usually ready to gobble up whatever anti-patriarchal story she had to tell. Just like he was doing with this one, looking at her and hanging on her every word.

However he had never, not once, shared why he was spending his Thursday evenings in a smelly classroom with usually just the two of them. He was content to listen, and always hesitant to share. She decided today was the day to change that.

“What about you? Somehow, I always seem to end up here. With you.” She paused and effortlessly got up and slipped in the desk beside him and crossed her hands on top of it, leaning perhaps a little too closely. “So why are you here, Mr. Scratch?” She noted the tension between them, the way it was always bubbling just below the surface, and boiled over in times like this, when she was close enough to see there were specks of gray in his dark eyes.

”Maybe I come here to learn from you?” He flirted. 

“Why are you hot for teacher?” She found herself saying before she could stop. The look of surprise on his face transitioned to amusement immediately. He flirted with her endlessly, and she sometimes flirted back, but never this outright.

“What if I was?” He suggested and leaned closer to her, which was when she realized she too was leaning towards him. And if she leaned a little more, she could kiss him.

“You didn’t answer my question.” She said instead and leaned back, fearing the longer she stayed close to him like that, the more likely she’d let him kiss her.

“I’m not going to.”

“Aw come on, I’m sure it‘s not so bad.” Sabrina teased him but he just continued to smile at her. His lopsided, closed lip smile she thought he only showed her.

“I have a better idea.” He said, standing up and hitting the desk once. “Let’s get out of here”

“Leave.” She deadpanned. “Leave detention.”

“Yes, come on.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. “We’re the only ones here and you know that Mr. Cassius isn’t coming back for a while.”

Sabrina wanted to. She wanted to see what adventures she could have with Nick, see what else she could do to feel that tension with him again.

“Fine.” Sabrina said with a smirk while slinging her bag over her shoulder. She still hadn’t let go of his hand.

“Do you trust me?” He asked her, stepping closer, so she could see those grey flecks again.

“No.” Sabrina answered and then chuckled to herself.

“Good.” With a wink he pulled her by the hand out of the classroom and to some coffeeshop only he knew about.

And the next week they’d do it all over again.


	9. “You can’t banish me! This is my bed/bedroom too!”

“You can’t banish me! This is my bed/bedroom too!”

* * *

Nick walked into the room and threw himself on the bed next to Sabrina. He let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed his face, before sitting up against the headboard next to her. Putting Diana to bed had taken longer than he’d thought, but Sabrina was right where he’d left her. She was clicking away at her laptop, hair in a bun and reading glasses taking up most of her face. Her brows were furrowed in concentration and focus was aimed solely on the screen in front of her. 

It was her first major story since the baby was born and between diapers and breastfeeding she didn’t get much time to work on it during the day. Sabrina had been granted a generous maternity leave, but it was time to go back and finding the work/life balance while adjusting to being a new mom was tougher than she thought. Nick was incredible and did as much as he could, standing by his belief that dads don’t babysit, they parent. 

Which is why he had put a screaming Diana to bed, sitting with her in the rocking chair until she closed her big, brown eyes and went to sleep. And that was why Sabrina had spent the rest of the evening, and right now, trying to finish an article for the paper. Nick, however, had other thoughts, and leaned over to kiss the bare skin of her shoulder that was visible in her red camisole.

“Nicholas.” Sabrina warned once, in a voice that meant business. 

But for Nick, that particular voice she used when he was on his way to getting himself into trouble only turned him on more.

“Yes, Spellman?” He asked cheekily with his lips pressed against her shoulder blade. She shrugged her shoulder, trying to get him off without having to devote that much attention to his advances. If she paused to yell at him, she’d give in. 

“You know what. I have to finish this before the deadline.” 

“Come on, babe.” He leaned even closer to kiss her collarbone. With his fingers he blushed the fly-aways out of her eyes that had fallen out of her tiny bun. “Diana is asleep, and quiet. We may not get another chance like this.” 

“Chances like this are what got us Diana in the first place.” Sabrina tried, but Nick’s hand on her thigh was burning. He made her feel so beautiful, and even after the baby was born and she felt self-conscious Nick made it clear to his wife how much she still took his breath away. 

“Worth it.” He whispered in her ear. 

“I’m working.” She said again but as he made another pass at her, this time with his lips against her neck she let out a breathy sigh and closed her eyes. When he nipped at her neck she nearly allowed him what to have what they both wanted but remembered she really needed to make this deadline. Pulling back, she said. “Nick, out.”

“What? No, don’t kick me out. I’ll be good.” Nick told her.

“You clearly can’t be trusted, and I clearly can’t be trusted to resist you.” She rolled her eyes at the way he smirked, pleased with himself. “I mean it, out. Consider yourself banished until I’m done.” She pointed to the door.

“You can’t banish me! This is my bedroom too! And I’m comfy.” He pleaded with her which only made her roll her eyes again, pulling another petty argument to the forefront of her mind about the very bed they were lying on. 

“For the record you didn’t even want this bed, Nicholas.” 

“Who even needs a California King Bed. They’re excessive and too big.” He crossed his arms at her, still standing his ground and refusing to admit she was right. 

“I do! I like all the space.” Nick snorted and she widened her eyes at him laughing at her. 

“Babe, we don’t need a California King because you never sleep on your side. Why have this much space if you’re basically just gonna sleep on top of me anyways.” 

She huffed and blushed, knowing he was the one that was right. They could honestly get by with a full sized bed considering how close she slept to him. He wasn’t complaining, it meant he got to wrap his arms around the love of his life every night. But the idea of a grand California King had always intrigued her, and Nick would never deny her anything. Nick held his chin high, knowing he’d won that argument. But he hadn’t won the first, and Sabrina went back to her article. She didn’t look at him as she spoke but he could still see the blush on her face.

“Fine you were right about that.” She shrugged once. “You make a good pillow.”

He leaned over to kiss her cheek, a sweet gesture, but she wouldn’t allow it to go any further. She snapped her fingers and pointed to the door. 

“Out. Your banishment starts now.” 

Nick rolled his eyes and muttered to himself. Some ramblings about trying to be a good husband and just wanting to kiss his wife goodnight. They both knew he was joking and she couldn’t hide her smile as he got out of their enormous bed. 

“Love you, babe!” Sabrina called as he exited.

“Yeah, yeah.” He called back half-heartedly but with a smirk on his face as he lifted a hand to wave. He paused in the doorway though and spun to offer his words of love in return. 

Later when her article was done and Nick was nearly asleep on the couch, Sabrina creeped up to him and bent down so she was eye level with him. 

“Nick.” She whispered as she ran her hands through his curls. A groan fell from his lips. “Nicholas.”

“Sleep. Now.” He said as she giggled. 

“Are you sure you don’t have a little more energy left in you?” Sabrina asked him suggestively.

“Mmmm...Banished…” He was still half asleep and Sabrina couldn’t help herself but giggle again. 

“That’s a shame. I was thinking of lifting it. In return for a favor of course.” She ruffled his curls. “Sexual favors.” 

At the mention of making love to his wife, Nick’s eyes popped wide open and he stood quickly, pulling a laughing Sabrina along with him. 

They made careful attempts not to stomp their feet or step on the various noisy toys that belonged to their sleeping baby, the one they had had so much fun creating.


	10. “You’re staring again”

4\. “You’re staring again”

* * *

It was a whirlwind of a day and Nick and Sabrina were taking a moment, one of the few they’d had all night, to just sit and take it all in.

Hilda and Zelda had jumped at the prospect of throwing a big party, Zelda so she could show off her niece and Hilda so she could cook. If you asked Ambrose a 10 years ago, he’d have scoffed and laughed and tried to stop his cousin from going through with it. Together for a lifetime is a longtime, especially when you’re a witch. But even he could see how in love she was with Nick, how he worshipped her, and knew it was meant to be. It also may have something to do with the fact he had found himself in a loving relationship as well. Though he and Prudence hadn’t spoken of marriage, and likely wouldn’t for another 50 years.

Nick and Sabrina talked about it though, not long after the terrors were gone and she was in one piece and their relationship was restored. It was evident to them and everyone else that they were partners for life. She didn’t expect it so soon, even though in the back of her mind she wanted it. Maybe it has to do with the fact that she was part mortal or that she loved him so much as to why she didn’t want to wait.

She kept her thoughts to herself which is why when, after a nerve wracking conversation with the Aunts and Ambrose, Nick got down on one knee in the academy choir room. The very spot he fell in love with her. She was confused, they were only 26. They had centuries to get married so why now? With a smile and a caress of her cheek he explained that he knew how much her friends meant to her. If they got married now, the mortal way without blood and skin wrapping, Roz could be her maid of honor. Harvey and Theo could be there. The witch ceremony could wait. Or it didn’t have to. He didn’t care, he just wanted to be married to her. And he knew without a doubt that she was the one for him.

So there they sat, at their tiny sweethearts table in the backyard of the mortuary, baby witches aged 26 with centuries to go, and they were happy. Sabrina wore a long, silky, white dress and had wildflowers scattered in her hair. She had a soft smile on her face and while she gazed at the dance floor lovingly at Roz and Harvey holding each other close and Theo and Robin dancing, Nick knew he made the right choice.

Nick couldn’t keep his eyes off Sabrina all night. She was stunning and he didn’t think his heart would ever beat right again after seeing her walk down the aisle to him, an Aunt on each arm. He didn’t ever want to stop looking at her. She had lost him 10 years ago to the depths of Hell, and when he returned he had lost her, nearly for good. Too wrapped up in trauma and drugs to hold on to what mattered most to him. He wouldn’t let go now and he would never stop looking at her.

“You’re staring again.” She commented, not taking her eyes off of her friends and curling half of her mouth upward. A lopsided smile she stole from him.

“Guilty.” He answered her, his voice soft as honey. “I can’t help it that my wife is so beautiful.”

She turned to him then, her sideways smile all right side up.

“I like that.” She paused. “Your wife.”

“Me too.” He responded as he lifted his hand, now adorned with a ring he would never take off, to fix the headband in her hair that had tilted from dancing. Because of course she had worn one, his fearless girl.

The love of his life.

His wife.


	11. “I’m not jealous! It’s just... you’re mine!”

“I’m not jealous! It’s just... you’re mine!”

* * *

Nick climbed the few flights of stairs to his girlfriend’s apartment and opened it with the key she had proudly presented him a week prior. They had been dating for nearly 6 months and while they weren’t yet to the “move in together stage,” she wanted him to feel at home there. Plus Sabrina didn’t hate it when she’d come home from work to find him already there, glasses of wine poured and ready to kiss her the moment she walked in the door.

When Nick clicked the key in place and entered the small loft he was surprised to hear Sabrina having some sort of argument. And she was talking so loud and sounded so frustrated, he was even more surprised he didn’t hear her from the hallway or floors below. 

The yelling didn’t stop as the sound of the door closing echoed through the apartment and Nick made his way through, searching for his girlfriend and whoever she was fighting with. Whoever was so obviously stealing the smile from her face. He was ready to fight the culprit, always willing to go to battle and bloody his knuckles for Sabrina, the fiery girl he loved. But when he peeked into the bedroom with the door half-closed, he didn’t find Sabrina yelling at her cousin or a disgruntled client. 

No Sabrina Spellman was in a full-blown argument with her cat, Salem, who was pleasantly lying on her bed without a care in the world and licking his fur. Nick tried not to make his presence known as he observed the scene. Sabrina was standing there with her hands on her hips, back to him, but likely with a scowl on her face. He had gotten that look many times when he said something a little too dirty or showed up five minutes late to the movies, making her miss her the precious previews. 

“I just don’t understand, Salem.” Sabrina began. “It’s not that hard.” 

Nick expected Sabrina to be reprimanding him for missing the litter box or eating a shoe. But that’s not what she was lecturing him about at all. 

“I am your owner, not Nick. I am the one who feeds you. You should not like him more than me.” 

Nick almost burst out laughing. Sabrina wasn’t the jealous type, but it seemed the affection her cat was dolling out to him in the last week or so since receiving a key was not something Sabrina was okay with. He knew she loved her cat and loved the attention Salem gave her, so it made sense that she was a little disgruntled that she had been tossed aside like yesterday’s paper. When Sabrina started listing off their history, Nick couldn’t help but chuckle. Sabrina spun around to him then and went wide-eyed, not expecting him to be home. The doe-eyed look transitioned quickly into one of annoyance and she crossed her arms.

“Are you arguing with your cat, Spellman?” Nick asked her, slowly waltzing in the room. 

“He likes you better. It’s not fair.” 

“Sabrina, he does not.” Nick tried to argue while attempting to uncross her arms from her chest. 

“Yes he does. Look at him!” Sabrina cried as they both took notice of Salem, who had jumped off the bed and started to nuzzle his leg. Sabrina turned to the cat, who definitely didn’t understand why his owner was yelling at him. “After everything we’ve been through?!”

“Babe, are you-” Nick started to ask but she cut him off. 

“I’m not jealous! It’s just…” She bent down and held her hands up and looked at her cat again. “You’re mine!”

Nick burst out laughing this time unable to hold it in. 

“Don’t laugh at me, Scratch.” She warned, standing up and standing her ground. “I’m the one who rescued him from the big, bad, streets of New York City. And now he’s tossing me away for you.”

“What’s wrong with me?” He teased her, not at all insulted by her words. “Don’t you want your cat to like me? That seems like a good thing in the long run.” 

“Of course I want him to like you, there’s nothing _wrong_ with that or you.” She said it like it was obvious and took a long calming breath. “I just want him to like me more.” 

Nick chuckled and pulled her into a hug, one that she returned generously and held him tight. He decided not to tell her just yet that the reason Salem was warming up to him had more to do with the midnight treats he provided and less to do with actual affection. 

“Don’t worry, Spellman. I still like you best.” 

“You better.” She said into his neck. The vibrations of his laughter calmed and reminded her that he was her favorite too, and she kissed him soundly just to prove it. 


	12. "I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass."

41\. "I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass."

* * *

Nick came back from his lunch trip with Ambrose and found Sabrina exactly where he had left her. Lying on her back, head in the cabinet under the sink, trying to fix whatever the Hell was wrong with it.

The box of tools lay next to her legs and he could see her hands blindly fumbling every so often to grab another tool he knew she didn’t know how to use.

Their kitchen sink had been broken for a few days, not that it ever really worked in the first place, and Sabrina had insisted on fixing it herself.

“I’m doing it for you.” She said when the water started to drain incorrectly and wouldn’t pour hot water. “You’re the one who said you wanted fixer-upper. So here I am, fixing it up.”

“I meant so we could make it our own.” Nick had told her. They had just bought a place together deciding it was about damn time they lived under the same roof. “And by we I meant we’d hire someone to do it. That’s what my inheritance is for.”

“Why would we hire someone when we could do it.”

“Because we don’t know how. You know we’re both more the intellectual type. I’m good with my hands but I’m not handy.”

That comment had tinged her face red with anger and desire.

From that moment she had made it her mission to fix everything in that house, from painting the bedrooms to tiling the backsplash. But plumbing was a little different, and the curse words and grumbling coming from underneath the sink proved that this time Sabrina might have steered a little out of her lane.

“How’s it going, babe?” Nick proceeded with caution. The clanking of a tool against metal told Nick he had scared her.

“It’s going fine. Now wipe that smirk of your face.” She responded, not bothering to come out and look at him.

“You can’t even see me.” He quipped, biting back laughter.

“I know you.” Sabrina sat her tools down and finally appeared from underneath the sink. Her hair was a mess and there was sweat beating on her head but she still looked stunning. “Ugh, I’m so close, Nick, I can feel it.”

“Sabrina, you’ve been at it for days. Just call Harvey.”

At the mention of her ex-boyfriend slash best friends name she narrowed her eyes.

“I’m not calling Harvey. I can do this.”

“You’ve tried, and I miss our sink.” He sat down where she leaned against the cabinets and placed his hands on her shoulders. “And I miss you. Think of how much I must miss you if I’m telling you to call your farm-boy ex to fix our sink.”

“Harvey is our friend.” She retorted but Nick didn’t give up.

“Exactly. Which means he’ll come and fix it. Likely for free, and we won’t even have to touch that money you’re so adamant at not using.”

She pursed her lips at his statement, and he thought he had her convinced. But she was Sabrina and she wouldn’t give up.

“Not a chance. Come see, I’m almost done.”

That’s how he ended up under the sink too, next to his girlfriend as she twisted a craftsman wrench around a pipe. And that’s how he ended up covered in water and food sludge when she turned just a little too far.

“Oh my god, Sabrina!” He yelled as he pulled himself out from the sink.

“Oops?” She shrugged and bit her lip. Some food and water had hit her but Nick had gotten the worst of it.

“Oops?” Nick looked at her. “I get covered in this disgusting crap and all you can say is oops?”

She couldn’t help but laugh then at how ridiculous he looked, and how he was mumbling to himself about a ruined shirt. He didn’t notice her pull out her phone and shoot a quick text.

After wiping off his face she went and stood by him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

“Do you still love me?” Her eyebrows were raised and she was smiling at him. He couldn’t resist. He kissed her, despite being filthy.

"I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass." She laughed outright then and kissed him a second and third time.

“You like my ass.” She teased him which earned her a wink and a slap on the ass he loved so much. She sensed he wanted to take things further so she broke the news. “Not to ruin the mood, but Harvey will be here in 20 minutes to fix the sink.”

“I’ve never wanted you more.” Nick responded easily. She pressed her lips together and jumped up on the counter they’d have to replace some day. Twenty minutes was plenty of time.


	13. "Wait a minute.. are you jealous?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this one from two people so here it is! Inspired by the original dark and sexy nerd, Jess Mariano.

38\. "Wait a minute.. are you jealous?"

* * *

While Fall was Sabrina’s favorite time of year, there was something about Greendale’s Annual Spring Basket Auction. She loved the tradition of it, and loved the weird and quirky charity that would be selected as that year’s beneficiary. This Spring, it was the transportation fund for the local old folks home. Sabrina loved to go to the store with Hilda and pick out the perfect basket. She’d line it with fabric and pick out the very best treats at the store, and each year she got a little bit better at cooking. 

Harvey had bid on her basket every year. It was supposed to be secret but Sabrina had ways of letting him know which one to buy. Last year was the first time he had bid on the basket as her boyfriend, and they had enjoyed a romantic picnic by Sweetwater River. 

This year was different. Harvey was still her boyfriend, but the air around the two had been tinged with tension since the beginning of the year. They fought more often, and Harvey accused Sabrina of things that weren’t true. It was right around the time Nicholas Scratch moved to town and seemingly set his sights on Sabrina. 

Despite constantly assuring Harvey she wasn’t interested in him, Harvey quickly grew to hate the Scratch boy and thought he had a good reason. He showed up with a reputation and a rap sheet of girls so long it seemingly had no end. He was calculated and cocky and extremely good looking. He was the Devil in black and Harvey was certain he’d lose Sabrina to him. 

Sabrina tried her best, but couldn’t manage to keep away from him. Rather, keep him away from her. Despite his bad-boy persona, Sabrina learned that there was more there. He was a bibliophile in the purest definition of the word, and she often found him in the back corners of the Greendale Library reading Kafka. For fun. They had bonded over having both lost their parents, though Nick’s tales of arguing and affairs were much different than the ones she’d heard of her parents growing up. He was nice to her, flirted up a storm, but he was nice. And she would say he was more confident than cocky. More charming than calculated. And she found she liked him. More than she would like to admit. It didn’t hurt that he could keep up with her in conversation. While Harvey half-listened, Nick offered a rebuttal and challenged her more than once. It also didn’t hurt that he was probably the most attractive boy she’d ever seen.

On the day of the Basket Auction, after hinting to Harvey that hers had he red bow, Sabrina had wished she had taken a look at who else was there. Or else she may have prevented what came next. In a turn of events that really shouldn’t have shocked her as much as it did, Nick bid on her basket. He engaged in a playful back and forth with Harvey, who was fuming, before bidding way over the next amount. Five hundred dollars. Nick bought Sabrina’s basket for $500. Which was way over Harvey’s budget.

He tried to get Sabrina to back out, but she wouldn’t do it. She wasn’t one to back out of town tradition and she wanted to hang out with Nick. She had fun with him. Harvey was livid, calling her names, and Sabrina nearly broke up with him there.

"Wait a minute.. are you jealous?" Sabrina asked him when his face continued to redden.

“Damn right, I’m jealous.” Harvey replied.

“Don’t you trust me?” Sabrina asked as she crossed her arms. 

“I don’t know anymore, Brina!” Harvey cried out at the same time Nick showed up. He wrapped his arm around Sabrina’s shoulder, her basket in his other hand.

“Ready to go, Spellman?” He raised his eyebrows at her, secretly asking her if she was alright. He didn’t know why he was so protective of her. He just was.

“Yes.” Sabrina paused. “I am.”

“Sabrina, if you go we’re done.” Harvey challenged. This was the moment Sabrina knew was coming. They had never been meant to be. 

“Then I guess we’re done.” Sabrina answered and turned away, pulling Nick with her. 

“Why’d you do that?” Sabrina asked him when they were alone. She had given up on getting him to stop teasing her for the food she put in it. They were Harvey’s favorites and a little unhealthy.

“I wanted to spend time with you.” He answered like it was easy, inspecting a can of cheese-wiz with disgust. 

“You could have just asked.” Sabrina told him. 

“But the old folks.” Nick said with a smirk. “They needed their transportation money. How else are they gonna drive down the street to the Paramount.”

They spent the rest of the day laughing and talking and just being themselves. She felt lighter than she had in awhile. Happier. Excited. 

It was at the start of the Summer, on the last day of school to be exact, that Sabrina pulled Nick in for their first kiss. Right there against his locker for the world to see. They continued to grow closer and closer and the next time Nick bid on a basket, he’d been the one who had gotten the heads up, and it was filled with his favorite foods. He still spent $500, every year, for the rest of their lives. 


	14. “Soulmate shit, it’s hardcore as hell.”

“Soulmate shit, it’s hardcore as hell.” 

* * *

Sabrina sat down at their typical lunch table at Baxter High, noticing she was interrupting a lively conversation between her friends. 

“What are we talking about?” She asked them.

“Mr. Presley’s lesson in Culture and Lore today.” Theo responded, a blatant smile on his face. 

“Which was?” Sabrina raised her eyebrows in question. 

“Soulmate shit, it’s hardcore as hell.” Roz responded with a giggle. It was then that Sabrina noticed that Harvey was quiet and not participating into the conversation, the topics of soulmates still an uncomfortable one for him since their breakup. 

The idea of soulmates was something that was taught and ingrained in the minds of the Greendale Youth from a young age. Tradition and religion stated that one shared a mark with their soulmate, one only the two could see. Soulmates could mean anything. The connection could be romantic, platonic, or you could be spit-fire enemies. Your souls connected as destined to fight forever. 

Sabrina had been delighted when she first noticed that she and Harvey shared the tiny blob on their shoulders. How lucky she was, that her soulmate was someone she knew and not halfway around the world. They were giddy, and when they were old enough they jumped into a relationship, convinced their soul connection was one of romance.

What Harvey didn’t know but would later find out, is that soulmates aren’t limited to mortal beings. The celestials or Satan or whoever also gifted these indelible marks to witches and warlocks. Though witches’ soul marks are a bit different, not usually attached to ideas of Romance but one of lust and power. But they had them all the same. Which is how Sabrina ended with a second secret mark on her wrist in the shape of a crescent moon the morning after her Dark Baptism. 

It startled her when she woke up then next morning to find not only had her hair turned the shade of moonlight itself, but an image of it was apparent on her wrist. She didn’t understand, she had a soulmate. Her best friend Harvey who had broken up with her after he found out she was a witch. After she tried to bring Tommy back from the dead because, well, she’d do anything for her soulmate.

She ran to her aunts, begging her for answers. What did it mean? Why did she have two soul marks? _How_ did she have two soul marks? Hilda and Zelda checked with her about a million times to make sure it was a soul mark she was seeing, and not sharpie or a bruise.

“You, cousin, have two soulmates.” Ambrose stated in the living room after dinner later that night. 

With Ambrose’s help, who had been studying soul marks in depth since his house arrest, they came to the conclusion that she had two soul marks because she had two natures. One witch, one mortal. It also meant that she had two soulmates. There was another person out there, a magical being, with a crescent moon on their wrist. She didn’t know exactly how to feel. Harvey hadn’t been a Romantic soulmate, maybe this one could. But she shrugged the thought off, knowing what witches and warlocks were like, but it didn’t completely leave his mind. 

So on her very first day at the Academy Sabrina couldn’t decide whether she should try and hide or flaunt her new soul mark, the one on her wrist a lot more visible than the one on her shoulder. She knew there were witches and warlocks all over the world, but a small part of her thought she’d get lucky again and find her soulmate close by. But she also worried what that soulmate would expect of her once they met. Surely not romance, like she wanted. And she wasn’t one to just give her body away, even to Harvey. Even to her soulmate. She decided she wouldn’t flaunt it, but she wouldn’t hide it either. 

Sabrina knew it was going to be a weird day. She knew most of the students at the Academy hated her and balked at her existence. She expected the harrowing and the jokes. And she expected to eat alone at lunch. But she didn’t. 

She hadn’t expected the warlock, Nicholas Scratch and big man on campus, to ask to join her. He was handsome, his hair curled and perfectly messy. His dark eyes were inviting and his smile was tilted slightly, and he was smiling at her. She’d seen him around growing up and at the few Coven events she attended. She was curious about him and how he always seemed a little different than the rest. He’d flirted with her but she'd rarely reciprocated, and he’d always been curious about her relationship with Harvey. He wondered about what it was like to have a Romantic soulmate. He wondered about what it was like to find your soulmate period. 

“Have a seat, Nick.” Sabrina commented with a smile as he waited or her to allow him to sit down. “It’s good to see you again.” 

“So how’s your first day going?” He asked her as he cut into his chicken. It was bland so he reached for the salt. She had the same idea as she reached for it too while explaining that she was annoyed at her class list, but excited for conjuring. 

Sabrina couldn’t ignore the jolt of heat she felt on her wrist and her eyes darted to their joined hands. She noticed then that the edge of her sweater was pulled up slightly revealing a liver of her pale skin, and revealing her soul mark. Nick’s eyes darted to it too and cleared his throat, shoving his hands in his pockets. But not before Sabrina caught a small glimpse of her own. 

She thought her brain may have been playing tricks on her but as she replayed the moment in her brain later in the day, she couldn’t deny what she’d seen. On his right wrist, just like her own, was a small crescent moon. 

She didn’t know how to bring it up, and he didn’t either. The soulmate thing isn’t something you can just bring up. It was delicate, and Sabrina had been lucky with Harvey. He was sweet and innocent and didn’t make her feel embarrassed when they talked about it. 

Nick was a firestorm. He was unpredictable and every time he touched her shoulder or leaned over her desk when she was studying in the library she felt like she couldn’t breathe. But she took notice that she missed the tense air when they went their separate ways. Nick had been struggling too. He’d been wrestling with his crush on her that just seemed to grow by the day, and found that he was smelling her lavender lotion even in his dreams. 

Shortly before Lupercalia she couldn’t take it anymore. Nick had been dropping subtle hints about trying to match with her for it and spending it with someone special. And while the thought of it sent her positively humming with anticipation, she couldn’t be his partner without knowing. She had to know. 

She didn’t knock as she barged in his bedroom, she never had, since the two had started their friendship. He had just gotten out of the shower and sweatpants hung low on his sweatpants and it was the first time she had seen him without a shirt. A blush creeped to her face and she kept her eyes on his. And off his chest and his wrist.

“Spellman, what are you-” She asked her as he took in her wide-eyed expression. 

“Nick, I need to know.” She said and played with her long-sleeved sweater, trying to find the word. “You’ve been talking about Lupercalia and I think I’d like to go with you but before we do any of that, I need to know-”

“Sabrina, breathe.” He walked towards her and resisted tucking her hair behind her ears. “What do you need to know?”

“I noticed something my first day at the Academy. After my Dark Baptism. On your wrist.” Sabrina got out and Nick’s eyes went wide, recognizing what she was saying. She started to lift her sleeve. 

“Wait.” Nick stopped her with his left hand on her arm before meeting her eyes. He hesitantly lifted his hand to push her hair behind her ear, giving in to his desire from before. And then in slow motion and quickly at the same time, he kissed her. Like the firestorm he was, Nick’s lips on hers set her ablaze and she couldn’t help but trail her hands up his chest, leaving sparks in her place. 

When they pulled apart Nick’s hands were on her waist and hers were buried in his hair. They sat in that moment for a while, foreheads pressed together and breathing each other in. He smelled fresh from his shower and she smelled like lavender. 

“Why did you do that, Nick?” She finally asked.

“It didn’t matter.” He answered her. “It doesn’t matter what’s on your wrist and what’s on mine. I wanted to kiss you because you’re you, and not because we have the same Satan-given mark on our body.” 

Sabrina responded by kissing him again, distracting him with her lips while she reached down and grabbed his hand. 

“That’s very romantic. But I still want to know.” 

“I figured you would.” Nick smirked at her in response and willingly turned his wrist over. 

And there it was. On the inside of his right wrist was a small mark in the shape of a crescent moon. Nick noted her soft smile, it was good news. He grabbed her hand then from where it was resting at the back of his neck and to look at her wrist. He smiled wide when he noticed the mark was identical to his and brought it to his lips to kiss it gently. Her eyes fluttered closed at the soft gesture and she let out a deep breath.

“Oh, praise Satan.” Nick murmured against her skin. She giggled before biting her lip and looking up at him.

“I thought it didn’t matter.” Sabrina quipped and ran her hands up and down his chest again.

“It doesn’t.” He leaned in to peck her once, unable to refrain from kissing her now that he’d finally done it. “But I’m glad I don’t have to fight anyone for your hand.” 

“My hand?” She raised her eyebrows at her.

“Uhhh, not that you or your hand belong to me because I’m your soulmate.” Nick tried to save face. “Just that I’m glad you are…”

He stopped rambling when he heard her giggling again. 

“I’m glad too, Nick.” She pulled him in for another kiss. This one tender and deep. He hummed against her lips. “So Lupercalia? Feel like spending it with your soulmate?” 

“Lupercalia.” Nick answered, lifting her wrist to kiss the crescent moon again. “And every day after that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's ever another ask thing I'll add them to this!


	15. who peeks at their presents early and tries to hide the evidence and who actually loves the anticipation and wondering?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Christmas Fluff!

who peeks at their presents early and tries to hide the evidence and who actually loves the anticipation and wondering? 

* * *

“I just know they’re around here somewhere.” Sabrina mumbled to herself as she dug through the hall closet. She pulled out the most random of objects from the dark tiny room from a broken vacuum to Nick’s old letterman jacket from his brief stint as a Baxter High student. She put that to the side with the intent to save it for a rainy day. But she didn’t find what she was looking for. She had been certain he’d hidden them here, all his other typical hiding spots had come up empty. 

Over the years, Nick had gotten more and more into the mortal holiday of Christmas, and every year Sabrina had managed to find at least one of the gifts he was hiding from her. She got too excited when it came to Christmas and her warlock boyfriend always picked out the perfect things for her to unwrap. And being able to outsmart his hiding places was amusing to her, especially when he tried harder and harder each year. The first Christmas they celebrated after moving out of the Mortuary and into their cottage, Sabrina had found his gifts right away. He had made it his mission to hide them from her from then on. But she had always found them and kissed away his pout until he laughed and thought it was funny too. 

It seemed he had gotten rather good at it though, as Sabrina had checked everywhere. Under the bed, in the basement, up the chimney. That’s how she had ended up on her hands and knees digging in the closet, but they weren’t there either. 

There was one more place in the closet she could check, so she muttered a quick spell before levitating a few inches in the air to reach the back of the top shelf. She let out a disappointed huff when she didn’t find anything but it was a disgruntled meow that surprised her and caused her to lower to her feet with a thump. 

“No, I'm not looking for the Christmas presents, Salem.” Sabrina tried to tell her familiar, who’s been acting more like a cat than helpful goblin lately. “I’m looking for an old spell book.”

Salem meowed again, his tone accusing. 

“Obviously I’m not trying to ruin the surprise, Salem.” Sabrina crossed her arms and tried to look serious. “Whose side are you even on?”

“Mine.” Nick spoke softly, coming out of nowhere. Sabrina’s hand shot to her chest, having been scared twice within five minutes by the other residents of this cottage.

“Nicholas, you scared the Heaven out of me.” 

“I wonder why, Spellman.” He stepped closer to her and eyed her suspiciously. A perfect smirk was painted on his lips, knowing exactly what his girlfriend had been doing. The fact she had called him Nicholas amused him, only doing that when she’s agitated. “Typically you don’t frighten easily unless you’re in trouble.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sabrina lifted her chin in the air in a last ditch attempt to save face, but she and Nick both knew she was lying. “I was looking for a spell book.”

“Are you sure you weren’t looking for your Christmas gifts?” He teased her taking another step closer and uncrossing her arms. She bit her bottom lip and tried to look innocent. She didn’t know why she even tried to pretend that wasn’t exactly what she was doing. Nick knew better, and he knew her better than anyone. “You won’t find them.”

“You say that every year, Scratch.” She teased him right back. “I always find them. Remember when you tried to hide them at the mortuary? The place I grew up.” 

“Sue me for wanting to surprise my girlfriend.” He responded and she giggled. He smirked at her again making her blush. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck, having yet to kiss him hello after making it back from his afternoon of research. “But like I said you won’t find them this year.” 

“I will tear apart every inch of this cottage if I have to.” He pulled her close to him with his hands on her waist as she spoke. 

“Go ahead.” He winked and smirked once more. His ease at her looking everywhere caused her to be suspicious. Her hands left his neck and trailed down his chest quickly.

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, your gifts aren’t here.” Her mouth drops open and her eyes go wide.

“No fair!” Sabrina gasped and Nick started laughing outright.

“I don’t know why I didn’t think of it sooner, Spellman. I’m a conjurer, I can send the gifts wherever I want just like that.” He snapped his fingers once before smiling again. “You’ll just have to be patient this year.” 

“I won’t be the only one that’s patient this year.” Sabrina quipped with a sinister smile. If Nick was going to keep her gifts from her she would keep something from him as well. “I hope you enjoy going to bed fully clothed and frustrated.”

“You wouldn’t.” Nick responded, drawing a chuckle from Sabrina. He didn’t think she could keep this up. For all his promiscuous ways and enjoyment of his time in bed with Sabrina, she herself appeared to be quite fond of their engagements. And in recent years she had become somewhat of an expert of all things sex. He was certain she wouldn’t last. 

“Oh I would.” Sabrina narrowed her eyes at him and enjoyed seeing him squirm. “Have fun not having sex until the New Year.” She turned on her heel to head to the kitchen, thinking she should at least figure out dinner if she wasn’t gonna find her presents. 

“Sabrina, wait!” He grabbed her wrist and she turned back to him, eyeing each other for an intense moment before he pulled her in for a kiss. He, too, realized he hadn’t kissed her hello yet and he wanted to make sure it was a Heaven of one. 

When their lips were connected, nothing else mattered, and Sabrina forgot all about the Christmas presents she had spent all day looking for. All she could concentrate on was the warlock pulling her closer and closer by the second and how much she loved him. He ran his hands up and down her body, which pulled out a moan from both of them. When they pulled away, foreheads pressed together, she brushed her fingertips against his lips and smiled. 

“Do those Christmas presents really matter?” Nick breathed out, hoping the answer would be no and he could whisk her away to their room. She kissed once, sweet and hard, and then smiled at him brightly. 

“Yes.” She said and winked before walking away. Nick groaned as she giggled away. New Years felt too far away. 


	16. "a being an ass and putting their cold hands on b’s warm neck"👐🏻❄️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "a being an ass and putting their cold hands on b’s warm neck"👐🏻❄️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Marry Me/Born to Love You universe 

**" _a_ being an ass and putting their cold hands on _b’s_ warm neck"👐🏻❄️**

* * *

It was Sabrina’s favorite time of year. If you ask anyone who knows her, the last three months of the calendar were the best and it was when Sabrina Spellman truly came alive. October was her birthday month and had Halloween, which were on the same day. November contained Thanksgiving, which usually involved drinking wine and eating pie and watching Nick and Ambrose argue over a football game. And with December came Christmas, with its sparkly lights and glistening snow, sugar cookies and mistletoe. And this year, not for the first time ever but the first time in this new way, she had Nick. 

Nick spent many Christmases with the Spellman family over the years, Sabrina not allowing him to do so in the Blackwood house. Even when he lived with Amalia he’d come over every Christmas morning, sometimes with his sisters in tow and sometimes it was just him. But Sabrina had always liked celebrating Christmas morning with him. 

Despite not living at his house, Sabrina had slowly been making the place more “homey” and every time she came over she brought over something new and attempted to sneak it somewhere. It started with a few ceramic Santas and elves, and soon there was garland along the mantel and Sabrina had dragged Nick out of the house early on a Saturday morning to cut down a Christmas tree. She had bribed him with coffee and sex but he had done it and chopped down the tree she spent two and a half hours picking, just to make sure it was perfect. 

He knew exactly what she had been doing and he didn’t mind the little trinkets she brought over and placed on various shelves in his house. To him it meant she was getting more comfortable there and if she felt like she could bring things over to make it more festive, he wasn’t going to stop her. 

“So I was thinking.” Sabrina said she walked over to Nick’s couch and handed him a cup of coffee. She had a cup of tea in her hands for herself, Nick having made sure he never forgot to buy her favorite kind since that one argument. 

“Uh-oh…” Nick teased her as she sat down on the couch by him and threw her legs in his lap, beautifully bare as she was wearing another one of his t-shirts. This was a favorite position of theirs, especially at the end of the day or early in the morning like right now. 

“Ha ha.” Sabrina mused and rolled her eyes. “Anyways, I came up with a way we could put this place in more of the holiday spirit.” 

“You mean more than the Christmas tree, glass snowmen and light up houses?” Nick waved his hand to gesture around the room, which earned another eye roll from his girlfriend. 

“I mean for the outside.” 

“This is gonna involve me doing manual labor isn’t it?” Nick deadpanned and let his lead fall back against the back of the couch when Sabrina just laughed in response. 

“I picked up some lights...if you want to put them up.” Sabrina smiled at him and bit her bottom lip. He knew right then and there he would be spending the day putting up Christmas lights, simply because Sabrina had asked him and he loved her enough to do whatever she wanted. 

“For you? Anything.” Nick responded to her and leaned to kiss her lips, allowing them to linger for just a moment. When he moved to pull away she placed her hand on his face to keep him close for another quick kiss. 

“Thank you.” She smiled at him when they finally did separate. “I love you, Nick.” 

“I love you, Sabrina.” Nick echoed before moving her legs off of his lap and standing up with a sigh. “Enough to decorate this whole place with lights.” 

So Nick spent the whole day covering his whole house, porch and bushes and all, with Christmas lights of all colors. He could have done the bare minimum, just lined the gutters or something, but he was going to go all out for his girl. So out, that he could hardly feel his hands by the end of the day and when he called Sabrina outside he knew the perfect way to get back at her for the work he had done.

The sun was just setting when she stepped off the porch and Nick made her count down from ten in a dramatic way, making it so there could be a “big reveal.” She laughed him off but secretly loved it, and couldn’t wait to see what Nick had put together. When she got to zero and he flicked the switch his ranch house was decked out in the most beautiful Christmas lights she had ever seen. It was even more beautiful than the Mortuary, which was essentially a winter wonderland adn this point in the year. 

“Nick, it’s beautiful!” Sabrina beamed as she looked back and forth, finding a new hint of bright light each place she looked. Nick noted the way the lights bounced off her platinum hair was a light show in and of itself, and he could stare at her all day. She was more beautiful than any Christmas display. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Spellman.” He leaned over and kissed her hair. “I need something from you though.”

“What is it?” She asked him with curiosity. She should have known though, because the mischievous glint in his eye that she’s seen since he was six was back and whatever was coming was likely not going to be good. He winked once before brushing his hand against her cheek and then touching her neck. 

His hands were cold. Ice cold and it made her shriek and shrink back from him.

“Nick! Your hands are cold.” 

“That’s what I need, Spellman.” He made another attempt at touching her neck but she dodged it. “I need you to warm up my hands. They’ve worked oh so hard at decorating the house for you.”

“You’re the idiot who didn’t wear gloves.” Sabrina responded as she backed away slowly towards the house. 

“You keep your frozen hands away from me, Scratch.”

“Come on, Spellman.” His eyes darkened. “Don’t be afraid.” 

Her movements were quick, but his were faster as he took off after her. 

Before she knew it he was chasing her around the living room and tackling her to the floor, gently of course, allowing his hands to touch everywhere. Her neck, cheek. He moved and slipped his frigid hands under her shirt and pulled goosebumps out of her skin by his touch and the temperature of his fingers. His hands started to move higher and she found she no longer minded his explorations. She stopped fighting and pulled Nick’s lips towards her neck instead, and he began his work there, his hands never stopping their own work under her shirt. They were warm now, but there was no way in Hell he was stopping. 


	17. “Why is arson always your first answer?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after my oneshot crash into me

“Why is arson always your first answer?”

* * *

Nick found Sabrina fumbling around the inner Sanctum, mumbling to herself. It hadn’t taken him long to find her, she's always been a sort of beacon calling him to her. 

But he’d also seen the tenacity in her eyes when Zelda mentioned that Blackwood was hiding in an abandoned textile factory not far from Greendale. It was fortified by spells and protection seals. The bloodhounds that had been sent ahead by Sabrina to scout disintegrated into mist with a snap of Blackwood’s grimy fingers. 

Before Zelda had even finished her declaration that everyone should hold pause until a plan was formed, Sabrina had teleported in a ball of fire. 

Ambrose’s initial thought was that she had traveled to Hell to seek out her queen counterpart’s help. But Nick knew better, she wouldn’t travel back to Hell unless it was a last resort. He didn’t need a locator spell to know she’d be burying herself in books in search of an answer. So that’s how he ended up in the shadows of the Sanctum observing the girl he loved so much, trying once again to save the world.

They weren’t stable. Nick had come back from Hell a mess, perpetually drunk and high, and unwilling to let Sabrina feel any of his pain. Sabrina had been lost, fighting for power and forgetting the things that really mattered. 

Things had semi-resolved, the Pagans had been defeated and somehow the time-paradox, though delicate, was still intact. Nick had been resolved too. He had found his footing and quit drinking, and he was resolved to getting her back. Ever since their trip to the Unholy Land where they’d both allowed Nick to hold her in that damp cabin, they seemed to be sent on a crash course towards each other.

That trip had served as a catalyst for him. He had already quit the sex demons and reduced his use of drugs and alcohol greatly. But when they returned home with the intel on the terrors he vowed to never touch a substance again. He wanted to hold her again, and not because they were desperate and clawing at what once was. He wanted to hold her because they were happy. 

“Are you going to help me or are you just going to stand there?” Sabrina’s voice broke his wandering thoughts. He straightened his lean on a bookshelf. She didn’t look up from her pile of books, but he caught her small smirk. He reveled in the way they could tease each other, the little flirts here and there. And she liked it too. She felt that their path was righting and if they were just patient enough, they’d find their way back. 

When she broke down and told Nick about the Queen down in Hell he hadn’t been angry and he hadn’t yelled. She took that as a good sign and an even better sign was the way he held her as she cried, similar to the way he had in the cold Cabin in the Unholy Land. He’d told her they’d figure it out and then made a joke about how “As if one Sabrina wasn’t enough to deal with.” She’d laughed and it felt good for him to make her laugh again. 

“How long have you known I was here?” Nick asked her, finally kicking off the shelf and walking over to her. He was less hesitant in his approach, less and less afraid to be near her every day. 

“From pretty much the moment you entered the Sanctum.” She shrugged and answered honestly. She looked up at him and held his gaze. “I can always tell when you’re close.” 

“Me too. About you, I mean.” They smiled at each other before he cleared his throat. “So what are we looking for.” Sabrina sprang into action then. She fluttered around the room grabbing various texts, and Nick couldn’t help but be in awe of her. 

“I’m looking for a spell I read about once. It could be what we need to get through Blackwood’s barriers.”

“Tell me about it?” Nick suggested and jumped into action to help her. “I can help look.”

“It’s an infernal charm, and I’m trying to remember exactly what it was. But the basic idea is that it burns down protective seals and sets fire to anything sinister.” 

“Why is arson always your first answer?” Nick teased her. She chuckled a bit and rolled her eyes.

“Fire purifies right? Also I _had_ to set fire to the Greendale 13 and the Avenging Angels. I didn’t have a choice.” He smirked at her. “And I didn’t actually burn down Baxter High remember?”

“About that.” Nick tapped her shoulder. “You never actually told me if you we’re going to do it.” 

She bit her lip thinking back to shortly after she signed the Book of the Beast, the Dark Lord calling for her devotion. The Dark Lord had rewarded her intention to burn down her mortal temple with the lead in the Passion Play. The kiss she'd shared with Nick that night was more heated than any fire she could ever set. 

“I guess we’ll never know.” Sabrina shrugged her shoulders and smirked. 

“Come on, Spellman.” His eyes burrowed into her again but she didn’t falter.

“Let’s just say there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for the people I love.”

“Even burn down your school?” 

“Even that.” She shrugged and sat back in her chair. “I’d burn down the entire factory and everyone in it if it meant Blackwood’s reign of terror was over.”

“Then let’s do it.” He placed his hand over hers and his heart swelled when she shifted them so she could hold it. “Let’s find that spell, Spellman.” 

He gave her hand a small squeeze to tell her he felt the same. That their crash was imminent. Soon he could hold her again. 


	18. "Is That My Book?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the theme of writing more scenes from oneshots. This one’s taken from 2 years after Burning House. It’s not the happiest...sorry 

"Is that my book?"

* * *

While Zelda was more than happy to send Sabrina off a European adventure, Hilda was much harder to convince. She was worried about her, thought Sabrina was too young to be traipsing around the world without anyone with her. But Sabrina, and Zelda, reminded Hilda that Sabrina was a formidable witch. And even more important, she was a Spellman.

She had just graduated from Baxter High and despite the fact that Roz and Harvey had been dating for nearly two years and the sight of them together didn’t bother her anymore, she didn’t want to spend the Summer watching them do all the things she and Harvey had done once upon a time when they had dated. Theo too had found someone, an incredibly nice and goofy hobgoblin named Robin. 

Sabrina hadn’t really been with anyone since Harvey. Most of the other students at the Academy didn't like her or were afraid of her, sometimes both. Either way she was avoided by most and had spent most of the last two years since her Dark Baptism focusing on her witch studies and honing her craft. When she brought up her singlehood her friends just looked away, her Aunts too, like they were keeping something from her. Afraid to comment on it. She didn’t really care, but she did feel a deep sense of emptiness every once and awhile, like memories were trying to pull at her. 

There was no doubt that she was powerful and the Weird Sisters had quickly transitioned from harrowing her to reluctant friendship when she had defied their attempts at the hanging tree. They had all fought together, against the Dark Lord and the Pagans. The three Academy orphans were the closest thing to witch friends she had, but they were not who she’d want as companions through Europe. Ambrose had also offered to come, but Sabrina made it clear it was something she needed to do herself. And they were all just a teleport away if needed. 

Sabrina Spellman found herself walking up the withered steps of the hostel to her shared room. The Spellman family had enough money for her to stay in a normal hotel, to eat in the finest restaurants and if she insisted on graveling the mortal way, which she did of course, she’d fly first class. But Sabrina wanted the full experience. So she stayed in hostels, ate food from the street vendors, and traveled by backpack or train, unless flying was absolutely necessary. 

She spent the day wandering around the small town in the South of France, looking for clues into her mother’s family. That’s what her trip had been about all Summer really, searching for information on Diana’s roots or something, anything, to fill the void that had been encompassing her heart since she _defeated_ the Dark Lord for good. Sabrina could count back the generations of Spellmans right down to the original, and had many books on the family history, so she thought that if she discovered more information on her mother, she may feel more full. And the hole would be sewn up. Sabrina had been to London and to Belgium, Italy and Greece, looking for information on her mom. She had landed in the South of France after a lead told her about a small house that had a small library where she’d discover the secrets long since hidden. But with every bit of info she uncovered, it was like the hole got bigger and she was moving further from the truth. 

When she returned to her room to gather more supplies, she expected to find the couple from Australia in their corner of the room. She expected to see the middle-aged man from China who didn’t speak any english. She did not expect to feel the rush of magic as she opened the door. A veil of power so strong that it nearly knocked her over and took her breath away. 

She wasn’t greeted by her quiet roommates, but instead by a figure hunched on her bed looking through her things. She was bombarded by a feeling that she knew him, that despite not recognizing his face. He was a stranger by all means, and she felt he wasn’t a stranger at all. He was a warlock, that much she could tell, and a powerful one. 

He looked up at her, surprise that she was back so soon evident on his face. “Oh. Hi.” He said to her, taking in how beautiful she was. Even more beautiful than she had been when he walked away two years ago. When he had kissed her forehead and taken away the painful memory of him, when he’d begged Ambrose to make sure it took. To make sure no one mentioned him again. He looked at her as though she was an old friend or a long lost lover, he couldn’t help it. 

“It’s that my book?” She said to him, gesturing to the particular one he had in his grasp. A worn spellbook that contained just the spell she was looking for. 

“Um yeah, I guess it is.” He closed it and just continued to look at her, not saying much else. She closed the distance between them and snatched it from his hand.

“And you thought you’d just go through a stranger’s things?” She raised her eyebrows at him. He didn't seem phased, and in fact he appeared to be perfectly used to her tone. Uneasiness washed over her, but she found she didn’t really feel that uneasy at all. She snatched the book from him. “So what Coven are you from?”

“Excuse me?” He tried.

“Oh please, I could feel your magic through the door.” She waved him off. “You American? You sound American.”

“I’m-” He started.

“You know what? It doesn’t matter. Stay out of my things, warlock.” She expected him to move then, get off her bed and head over to whichever one was his, but he didn’t. He continued to stare at her. “Can I help you?”

“I’m Nicholas Scratch. Nick.” He held out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Sabrina Spellman.” She responded, choosing to be kind. Whoever this warlock was he seemed safe and she couldn’t deny he was attractive. And the way he looked at her, it was like he could actually see her. She hadn’t felt that in a while. 

But it was when she shook his hand and felt his warm grasp that her breath was taken away again. Her head flashed with memories, of a dark haired boy dancing with her in the crowded floors of Dorian’s, of warm lips against her neck, of milk wiping blood off of her forehead and a hearty laugh, insistent lips against hers by the fire at Baxter High, begging and pleading for the dark haired boy to wake up from drowning in red and green. 

Then in another flash the images were gone and she was brought back to the cold hostel, the beautiful stranger staring back at her in concern.

“Are you okay, Sabrina?” 

“Yeah, uh, yeah.” She answered him and scratched her head. “Have we met before? I feel like I know you.” 

“Witches and warlocks always have a sense of knowing each other don’t they?” Nick said by way of explanation.

“I guess so.” She looked at him again. 

She didn’t know that his nightmares had begun to fade, and that it had taken him two years to temper the sting of them and to not wake up in a panic. But he had had another one yesterday, his first in months. It had been about her, as it usually was, and once again he needed to make sure. He needed to know that she was okay. 

He was getting better and thought maybe someday he could reverse the memory spell. Or at the very least, see her fall in love with him again. And by the ways she was looking at him, deep into his very being, in the way only she could, he dared to hope someday she would. 

“Hey this may sound crazy and I know we just met, but…” She paused and bit her lip and he nearly kissed her right there. “I haven’t had a warlock’s help in a while and I could use some help. Any interest in unveiling spells?” 

She asked him as she held up the book he had been looking at. The smile she received in return warmed her heart in a way she hadn't felt in a while. The hole that had been dug there seemed to fill a bit and she couldn’t explain it, but she felt like it may have something to do with the handsome stranger in front of her. 

“Let’s see that book, Spellman.” 


	19. "I'm Proud of You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this was supposed to be fluff and it kind of is...but it also kind of isn’t. Set sometime after part 3 or part 4. Don’t really know. 

**“I’m so proud of you.”**

* * *

Nick learned from an early age that he felt an odd sense of need to please people. Perhaps it was his aristocratic parents, who on the day he took his first steps, bemoaned the fact he could not run. Or maybe it was the way that Amalia had never offered him praise during his time in the woods. She had only pushed him harder, challenging him to fight a little harder. Howl a little louder. 

It wasn’t until he made it to the Academy that the sweet taste of reinforcement found its way into his life. The first time Blackwood had said, Well done boy, the first time Prudence had cried out his name, left him with an aching desire for more. It had felt good to be praised. 

It was fleeting though, the feeling of being recognized, and he found that what was needed of him kept growing. Blackwood started to ask a little more of him, Prudence wanted to bring her sisters into the mix. But he couldn’t say no because he needed to feel needed, even if just for a fucking moment. 

They’d never really praised him though, just whatever they had gotten from him. No one took the time to really get to know who he was. No one was proud of Nick. Just proud of the demons he conjured or the orgasms he brought them to. He had never felt like anyone stuck around long enough to get to know him. The real him. 

That was the truth, well, until Sabrina Spellman walked into the choir room. It was a straight shot to his heart, the way she fearlessly sang with the eyes of the whole Academy on her, Sabrina with her unmatched beauty and reckless love. She had bewitched him without even lifting her fingers to do a spell, and he had fallen whole-heartedly in love with her.

It seemed she had fallen in love with him too, allowing him to inch closer to her by the day and slowly away from the arms of her mortal boyfriend. Nick wasn’t sure his arms were any more stable, but Sabrina was fiercely determined to let him hold her hand and catch her if she fell. 

He had never wanted someone to be proud of him more and hadn’t met anyone he was willing to give everything up for, until he met her. 

He had tried his damndest for her to be proud of him. But he had buried his own grave when he accepted the Dark Lord’s devotion. He had failed her. The Acheron hadn’t worked. He chose to absorb the Dark Lord, and when he had returned from Hell he had cheated, lied and told the one woman who meant everything, that she wasn’t worth it. 

He hadn’t left her side though, fighting to get her back into one piece. And then fighting to rid the world of Blackwood and his terrors, all the while fighting his addiction. It finally seemed he was coming out on the other side. He could tell he was doing better as evidenced by the fact that though he was outside getting air, he had no desire to partake in the drinking and debauchery going on inside.

She found him on the front steps of the Academy, wondering what was going on in his head. She used to find him out here a lot, like when they first met and he’d teased her about the Acheron. They also used to sit outside with tea from her thermos while he’d read to her from her father’s journals, the two debating for hours. She’d chased him once down those very steps when he’d stolen her headband. He’d been tackled to the ground by her. But he welcomed her weight with open arms, and reveled in her punishment of kisses. 

She didn’t know he’d come here after the Pagans were defeated and his muttering of the word alone had been the most honest he’d been in a while.

She sat next to him wordlessly and didn’t put the space behind her that she once did when he’d first broken up with her. She could see his progress too, and as happy as she was for him her heart ached with longing for him. The candle hadn’t worked, as she later learned, and if she was honest with herself she’s glad it didn’t. She didn’t want to let go of him. 

“Why are you out here?” She asked him softly. She saw a small smile form in the corner of his mouth.

“I just wanted some quiet for a minute.” He looked over at her and saw concern etched in her features. The celebration inside had been going on for hours and she was silently worried that being surrounded by all the drinking would tempt him. She was worried he’d come outside because her suspicions were true. As if reading her mind he placed a gentle hand on her arm. “I’m okay, Sabrina. I just wanted some air is all.”

She let out an audible breath and closed her eyes at his contact. She’d hardly touched him since the breakup and the warmth from his hand caused her thoughts to boil over.

“Nick.” She said and he locked eyes with her. “I need to say something.”

He was nervous. They had barely had any time alone and it had been a wild ride these last few months between closing the time loop and defeating the Terrors. He had no idea what was about to come out of her mouth. He nodded at her, giving her permission to speak her mind.

“I’m so proud of you.” She blurted before she could chicken out. He had not been expecting that. The look in her eyes told him she wasn’t lying. “I don’t think I’ve told you that, but I am.”

Nick’s heart raced. How could she be proud of him when he hadn’t done a damn thing worthy of it since meeting her? 

“Sabrina-”. He tried but she didn’t let him interrupt.

“No, Nick listen to me.” She turned towards him and placed both hands on his face, forcing him to look at her. “What you did? Taking in the Dark Lord was so brave. But it’s what you’ve done afterwards that I’m even prouder of. Nick, you went through literal Hell and you’re still here. You’re fighting through your addiction, fighting for this Coven, for me.” She paused as her voice cracked and a tear escaped from her eye. “And I’m proud of you for breaking up with me. For choosing what you needed to do to get better. I used to think it was selfish of you, but I don’t anymore. It was selfless really.” 

“Sabrina.” She let him speak this time as he grabbed her wrists so he could hold her hands. “I did that for you too. I couldn’t be with you and keep hurting you. And I’m trying. I’m trying to make it all good again, but-”

“Nick, stop.” She lifted their linked hands to her lips. “I’m not saying this to make you feel bad. Or to get you back. I’m just saying it so you know. Know that I’m proud of you. And I love you.”

“I love you too, Sabrina.” He said back to her and pulled her in for a hug. It felt good to have her in his arms again. But even better to hear someone be proud of him. No, to hear her be proud of him. The sound was music to his ears and it was another push in the right direction. 

When their hug broke he leaned forward again, not to kiss her, he couldn’t do that yet. But he laid his forehead against hers, their breathing syncing and having a silent conversation that they’d be together again someday.

Someday soon. 


	20. Sharing Blankets in a Fire Drill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluffy college AU

number 5 for the Christmas fluff! the one about the fire alarm 😊

* * *

Sabrina has been so excited for college when she’d first made the brave decision to go out of state. While U Conn was nearby and Greendale University even closer, she had always felt a pull to Boston College. It was where her parents met and Boston, Mass was where she’d spent the first year of her life. Her first steps were taken on the University lawn where her father had become a professor. 

They had died tragically though and Sabrina had spent the next seventeen years being raised by her eclectic aunties. They were crazy in a good way, her aunt Hilda always fluttering around the kitchen in colorful dresses and Zelda sipping a martini with her breakfast of cigarettes. She had gotten to grow up with her goofy cousin, Ambrose, who had lost his parents too. They were the weirdos of Greenale, but they were her family. 

When Sabrina first stepped foot on the greens of Boston College she felt a sense of coming home. She walked around where she first walked, and was grateful and glad she was there.

That was until a blaring noise went off in her dorm room at 3 AM, waking her from blissful dreams of summers at Sweetwater River. She quickly realized the shrieking was the fire alarm and because they’d had a drill last week, this one was likely a real fire. 

So she shot out of bed, not bothering to put anything over her shorts and camisole set before slipping on her slippers and running out the door and down the stairs. When she exited the building and the cold gust of night air tickled her skin, she remembered it was the middle of November. Her annoying roommate, Prudence, kept their dorm room at a toasty 75 degrees, hence the more summer-like pajama set. While it made sense for her warm room, the tiny outfit did not bode well for the middle of the night when winter was just around the corner. 

She considered running back in for a jacket, but there were buckets of people pouring out of the door and her R.A. was standing guard at the door to make sure no one made their way back inside the building. Plus, she could hear the sirens of a firetruck in the distance and knew that it likely wasn’t safe. Her next thought was walking towards Roz’s dorm and crashing in her room, but she had no cell phone, no ID, and she couldn’ get into that building without a key. 

She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to get warm and closed her arms even tighter to try and cover herself when Prudence walked by and snickered at her outfit. She really didn’t like her roommate sometimes. Sabrina stood for a few moments wondering how bad it would actually be to go join wherever the fire was. At least she wouldn’t be embarrassed and she’d be warm. 

A clearing of the throat broke her from her contemplative thoughts. Nicholas Scratch had appeared out of nowhere, and he stood next to her wrapped in a warm blanket. His hair was perfectly messy and he had those bedroom eyes, and she noticed how they darted up and down her body. A mixture of lust and shock. 

“Spellman, what are you wearing?” He asked her with a slight laugh poking through. Sabrina crossed her arms even more and rolled her eyes at him, but she couldn’t help the warmth that filled her body simply because he was standing next to her. 

He was a sophomore and she had met him at the beginning of the year in one of her upper level english classes. He had noticed her right away, her unmistakable beauty only outmatched by her quick wit and intelligence. He knew right away when she fearlessly answered a question on the first day, the only freshman in the class, that he had to know her. 

His pursuit was direct and though she tried her best to shake him, she found she couldn’t, and that he was the only one who could hold a serious conversation with. And no one could hold a candle to his looks or flirtatious smile. She fell for him quickly and he helped soften the sting she once in a while still felt after Harvey dumped her at the beginning of the Summer. 

They weren’t dating, at least not yet, but she saw him almost every day either in class or in the library. When they went out, she let him pull her on the dancefloor and allowed his lips to travel to her neck more than once. And more frequently lately, she’d allow him to bring her back to his dorm room, which she’d learned was a floor or two above her own, and let his lips explore more of her body. Her hands that she buried in his hair acting as a steering wheel as she pushed him lower and lower. And soon there was nothing between them, the dainty pj’s she was wearing were his particular favorite to peel off of her when she’d shown up in his room unannounced just last week. 

“You know how hot Prudence keeps the room.” Sabrina grumbled. “In my sleepy-hazed state my brain didn’t think to grab a coat. And since this is real, I’m probably gonna catch pneumonia and die.” Nick laughed at her dramatics and bit his lip to keep from laughing further when she widened her beautiful brown eyes in his direction. “You’ll have to find someone new to share your bed.” He chuckled again, not noticing the girls around him who always seemed to be eyeing him. She saw it though, and it filled her with insecurity and pride that she was the one he was choosing to spend his time with. People stared at her too, and he saw it, the way her smile lit up the room and all heads turned in her direction. 

“You really think I’d let that happen?” He teased her and bumped her hip with his own. 

“You seem pretty smug over there in your warm blanket.”

“You haven’t given me a chance to offer you to join me.” She stared at him and raised her eyebrows as he paused with a smirk. “So join me.”

“How do I know you’re not naked under there?” She grumbled and turned away from him.

“You say that like it’d be a bad thing.” He quipped and she couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Down boy.” She answered. Her cheeks flushed again but a new round of goosebumps erupted on her body with another gust of wind. It really was freezing. Nick rolled his own eyes and tried to get her to stop her stubbornness. 

He looked at her intently and didn’t back down until she made eye contact with him. 

“Get over here, Spellman.” He was so insistent, so warm in his delivery. And she couldn't’ take it anymore. She really was cold, but the idea of Nick wrapping his arms around her sounded better than getting warm did. 

She closed the distance and allowed him to wrap the blanket around both of them, his arms hugging her tightly to his chest. She felt better instantly, and the kiss he placed on top of her head surely helped. She ran her hands up and down his back and realized he wasn’t naked, but was wearing a set of flannel pajamas. 

“You’re not naked, Scratch. I’m proud.” She spoke to his chest and the rumble of his laughter brought her comfort. 

“It’s a shame really.” She lifted her head to look at his face, which was playful and mischievous. “They say body heat is best transferred without any clothes.”

“Hmm.” She laid her head back on his chest. “Good to know.” 

About twenty minutes later the residence director called out the all clear. Someone had just burned popcorn and there wasn’t an actual fire. Everyone started filing back into the building, Nick and Sabrina following towards the back. He had his arm around her waist and the shared blanket was wrapped around their shoulders. 

“Want some company?” Sabrina suggested when they made it to her floor and he turned to her to say goodbye. He thought she wanted to sleep next to him in his bed. Nick rubbed his face and ran a hand through her hair. 

“Now that I’m awake, I don’t know that I’ll be able to get back to bed. I won’t be very fun to sleep next to.”

“Who said anything about sleeping?” She bit her lip as her brown eyes darkened. Her smirk was wicked and he was sure he was in love with her then. “I wanna test out your body heat theory.” 

He leaned down and kissed her firmly, right there in the busy hallway as his thumbs explored the exposed skin between her shorts and shirt. When they pulled away they were both chilled and he decided they needed to get warm.

“Lead the way, Spellman.”


	21. “How was I such an idiot, to believe that you, out of all people, could ever love me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in Part 4.

**“How was I such an idiot, to believe that you, out of all people, could ever love me?”**

* * *

It rocked her, but didn’t come as a total surprise when Nicholas Scratch showed up to Baxter High. He fit in easily, slipping into the Baxter High Halls and into a Letterman Jacket. Sabrina had never seen him play a sport in his life but of course he picked up football quickly because he was Nick and good at damn near everything.

He and the rest of the teenage Coven had started mortal high school at the beginning of the year. With Blackwood at large with his terrors and the dismantling and crippling of the Churches of Darkness, they had needed to lay low. 

She’d seen him for the first time up close since the defeat of the Pagans in class. He’d been around, but she’d made herself scarce all Summer, and they hadn’t spoken. He waltzed his way into Drama Class with that jacket and a smirk, a spitting image of the Nick from Batibat’s dream. He’d made a beeline for her, said _hey, Spellman_ and took his seat. 

After the initial greeting he didn’t bother her much, mostly sticking to himself and the Weird Sisters. He was popular, but didn’t form any deep relationships, retreating into himself or corners of the library. He came to learn he had to avoid it though, memories of Sabrina in a red dress by a roaring fire plagued him, flooding his brain with vengeful familiars that ruined their tender moment. 

Sabrina struggled to see him every day in all of her classes. She had thought Baxter High would be where she could go to avoid him. Since her feelings weren’t going anywhere, and candle spells proved to be unhelpful, she thought she could count on school being a safe space. 

After ignoring her for months, Sabrina had finally had it one afternoon before Fall Break after witnessing some cheerleader give Nick her phone number by his locker. He looked confused, not sure what the numbers on the piece of paper were, but shrugged and put it in his pocket. Her rage had been building for months. But the fact that he was willing to be with a mortal, one he barely knew, and not her? That sent her torpedoing over the edge. He had no idea what was coming for him when she stomped over and slammed his locker shut. There was fire in her eyes that he hadn’t seen in a while.

“Sabrina, what are you-?” 

“What the Hell, Nicholas!” She boomed. He looked at her confusedly.

“Yes, Sabrina?” He treaded lightly. He knew Sabrina too well and when she was upset about something her mind was made up. 

“It’s really not a good idea for you to start dating a mortal, Nicholas.” Sabrina crossed her arms. He raised his eyebrows at her. He didn’t dare call out her jealousy that he could feel coming off of her. 

“Um, I’m not dating a mortal?” 

“Then what was that phone number you just got?” Sabrina raised her eyebrows now. Nick smirked as he pulled out the crumpled piece of paper. 

“Oh is that what this is for?” Nick held open his hand as the paper went up in flames and disappeared before their eyes. “Don’t need it.” 

“I know you. You could have memorized it already.” Sabrina raised her chin and Nick did his very best not to roll his eyes. Sure Sabrina may be annoyed that some nameless cheerleader gave him a seemingly important piece of paper. But that’s not why she had approached him after so many months. Not really. 

“Sabrina why are you really over here?” He asked her bluntly and when she opened her mouth to retort he cut her off. “Because we both know it’s not about me dating some mortal. We also both know I wouldn’t do that.” 

Her armor began to crack and Nick took notice. She used to like it when he called her out, but now the gaze he was giving her was knowing and it made her uneasy. It wasn’t fair that they knew each other but couldn’t have each other. 

Then in perfect Sabrina Spellman fashion, as if it was Hellfire itself flowing from her fingertips, her eyes were ablaze again.

“Honestly? I’m standing here trying to figure out how it is we ever dated when you won’t even talk to me.”

“I’m talking to you right now.” He was avoiding. They both knew it. 

“You know what I mean.”

“It’s complicated, Sabrina.” Nick shifted on both of his feet. He had a suspicion this conversation was headed towards a place he wasn’t ready to venture. 

“Too complicated to offer me an explanation? For any of it?” Sabrina raised her voice slightly. 

“Spellman-”

“No. Don’t you call me that until you can explain how any of this makes sense. The lying, the cheating, the pushing me away, the breaking up with me.” Sabrina counted on her fingers and with every word Nick felt his heart rate pick up. “Do you even have an explanation? For hurting me, the person you loved, and then ignoring her for months?”

“Sabrina, I-” Nick’s thoughts were racing. How could he explain it to her when he didn’t have an explanation yet. Everything that had happened to him made no sense to him so how was he supposed to explain it to her?

“How is that love?” Sabrina asked him point blank. He stared back at her trying to form an answer. He was trying to figure it all out. “How was I such an idiot, to believe that you, out of all people, could ever love me?” 

“And what is that supposed to mean.” Nick sneered, snapping to reality at her questioning how he felt. 

“You know who you are, Nick. An ace at passion and lust.” She said using his own words against him. She was shocked by his sudden attention to the conversation, but wasn’t deterred. “You can’t love me. And you probably never did.” Sabrina stated with finality and cringed, knowing both what she was saying was untrue and hurting him in a deep way. She regretted it but couldn’t bring herself to take it back. She supposed this tiny thought that Nick would grow bored of her and toss her away to move on to the next experiment had only grown since his liberation from Hell. Nick’s face contorted in confusion as his brain worked a million miles a minute. 

“You think I don’t love you. Is that really how you feel?” Nick asked her, taking a step closer to her. She didn’t budge. 

_No_.

“Yes.” She lied hoping he’d go away so she didn’t have to see him loving her anymore. 

She still saw him. She’d always seen him. The real him. From the moment he’d sat with her at lunch she’d seen him and felt that pull. She knew right away that this warlock, this boy, would be in her life for the long-haul.

Before she could say anything else or turn away Nick’s hands were on her. She felt electrified immediately, energy pulsing from her hip and hair where his hands rested. He pushed her against his locker with a thump which drew a soft gasp from her lips before his were on them. He was putting everything he had into it just to prove to her that every breath that fell from his lips were for her. 

It’d been so long since he kissed her. Even longer since he’d kissed her like _that_. Gone were the hesitations to touch her that he’d exhibited fresh from Hell. The way he kissed her now, with her back against the locker and pressed so close she could feel all of him and his hand burning at where it gripped her waist, was the Nick she knew. She kissed him back in earnest because she wasn’t sure when he’d let her glimpse at him again. She wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity he was giving her. Not when he was letting his guard down and allowing her a small glimpse behind the veil. 

When he pulled away his chest was bouncing up and down with heavy breaths. His eyes were screwed shut because if he kept them closed he could pretend they were together on the dance floor at Dorian’s. And not miles apart at fucking mortal high school. 

When he finally did open them he saw that she was just as breathless as he was. Her lips were swollen and red from how he had captured them and she was staring at him with big, confused, and loving eyes. He pulled her back in to rest his forehead to hers. He wanted to take in her rose shampoo one more time before he turned away again.

“Don’t you ever think for one second that I don’t love you, Sabrina Spellman. I love you more than everything. You _are_ everything.”

“Nick…” she spoke out delicately like a gentle breeze. His name falling off her lips like a gentle kiss was what would get him through. He brushed his fingertips against her cheek as she fisted his shirt in her hand. 

“I love you, Sabrina.” He swallowed hard, his tone one of goodbye, but his forehead was still pressed firmly against hers. “Say you believe me.”

“I believe you.” She whispered, not even trying to keep the tears at bay. 

He was gone then, pulling away from her and teleporting to who knows where.

She stood there rooted in the spot gingerly touching her tingling lips, wondering where he went. And praying to Hecate he would be okay. And wishing she had told him she loved him too.


	22. "You're the one they warned me about."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pre Burning House (oneshot). Aka one of Nick’s dreams...  
> kinda violent and dark. Just a warning

**“You’re who they warned me about.”**

* * *

Nick could practically feel his heart beating out of his chest and he wished more than anything that the pounding of it would wake him up. He hoped and prayed that this was another dream, and not reality. Not that reality was much better these days.

The first thing he noticed is the pain, searing and burning with every breath he draws. As if every time his lungs attempt to push air in, it’s poison that enters his bloodstream instead. Drops of fire and ice reaching every inch of his body through his veins. Burning and freezing.

It’s the thoughts in his head that are really agonizing. Thoughts of despair and lying and heartbreak. Even worse it’s Lucifer’s snapping fingers that bring a wave of rage to the forefront of his mind, overtaking and blotting any love that remained.

Nick cried out to himself, but no sound came out. This is how it usually went for him, re-experiencing the pain all over again. He was forced to be a silent observer in his own mind, destined to watch himself hold Lucifer over and over. He wasn’t exactly participating, but he wasn’t a bystander either. He felt everything but was powerless to change the course of it.

_Someone is going to try and save you._ Lucifer would whisper to him. No. Not this one. Nick couldn’t take this one today. _You cannot trust her. She’ll be the end of you._

The rage burned hotter as Lucifer’s warnings grew. Whoever this girl is, she is the enemy. That’s what Lucifer had planted in his mind. What he’d had his demons beat him into believing. That’s what Nick was pleading with himself that wasn’t true. This girl, this beautiful girl that would come and save him, she was the love of his life. But Lucifer had stolen love and replaced it with a blind hate. So that anyone that he felt any affection for would be the enemy. Nick hated this one. And it always ended the same.

It felt like months before he heard her dainty footsteps. He’d heard them so many times he could recognize them when they were only the faintest noise. The rage was building, the desire to defend whatever lie Lucifer had forced him into believing.

When the girl finally turned the corner she stopped in her tracks, her eyes were wide and Nick could see tears threatened to fall. But they didn’t. The girl was strong. She looked shocked at his appearance, battered and bloodied and bruised, his curls matted down with old dried blood. He was chained up by the hands, wrists raw from fighting it. She stood a distance and Nick thought it was good, she’d be safe. But the rage in him also begged her to come closer. She had no idea what he was capable of.

“Nick?” She paused. “Nicholas?”

The warmth of her tone drew his eyes to hers. Where hers were filled with love and concern his were dripping with discontent and anger. Hatred. Whoever this girl was, though beautiful, something told him not to trust her. Something being Lucifer’s lies.

“You’re who they warned me about.” Nick growled. Surprise etched across her features. She likely hadn’t expected to be met with hostility.

“Nick, who warned you? What are you talking about?” She stepped closer now and Nick winced as her vanilla lotion burned his nostrils. For some reason the scent comforted him, which made him more angry.

“Stay away from me.” Nick spoke in an even, menacing tone.

“Nick, I’m going to take you home.” She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder but he whipped away, pulling tighter on the shackles that bound him. “What’s going on, Nick?”

“They told me you would come.” Nicks had a sinister smile on his face but the girl did not back down. “That you’d try to take me away. But you’re the enemy. I won’t let you take me.”

A flash of understanding sweeped accross her face. She grabbed his cheeks and he wished more than anything his hands were free so he could crush her.

“Nick, it’s me. Sabrina. They’re playing with your mind.” She brushed her thumbs against his temples and the look in her eyes was truthful. He almost believed her. The Nick that hoped this was a dream did, but he couldn’t bring himself to steer the situation that way. “Everything’s gonna be okay.”

“Yeah it will. As soon as you leave. Listen to me, witch. I don’t know who you are but I won’t hesitate to kill you if you don’t go now.”

“You won’t hurt me.” She stated with full belief that he wouldn’t. But he knew he would. She moved closer and placed her hands on the chains. In a flash they melted away. They both froze for a moment, and she looked at him with those loving eyes again. The loving eyes that stirred something in him and brought up a wave of hate so palpable it felt like it was coming up from his stomach.

She placed a hand on his cheek and quicker than lightning he grabbed her wrist and shoved it away. He grasped her by the shoulders and slammed her against a rock wall. He could tell the wind knocked out of her, but she was still determined.

“Nick, look at me. You can fight this.” She spoke in a firm and pleading voice. But he knew it wouldn’t work. Every cell in his body that he could feel may have once loved her, was flipped on its head. There was only one way this ended. “It’s _me_.”

“I’m going to kill you.” Nick whispered harshly. “If you don’t leave right now I’m going to kill you.”

“You won’t.” She was so sure. He wished he had her strength. He’d never hated Lucifer more in that moment. In this dream. Because her strength wouldn’t be enough

“You stupid girl.”

She moved quick, trying to caress his face again, running her hands through his matted curls. Nick moved quicker, slamming her against the rock again. He saw the wince in her eyes which then got wide as he moved his hand to her throat.

She somehow managed to croak out a “Nick.” Which caused him to pause for just a moment. Long enough for her to escape his grasp. She massaged her neck but the love in her eyes was still there. She didn’t look like she would leave. Why won’t she just leave.

“Go.” Nick sputtered. “I won’t hesitate again.”

“I’m not leaving without you, Nick.” She was firm in her resolve. “I love you.”

Nick had to cover his ears at that. It just made the hate in his heart swirl and grow. It was painful.

_Fuck Lucifer and his fucking spell._

“I’m bringing you home.” She moved towards him and it happened as it usually did, in slow motion. Her arms reached out to him, the Dark Lord appearing next to Nick with his shit-eating grin slipping the sword in his hands, whispering lies in his ear.

She was so close to him, the teleportation spell was about to fall off her lips when a gasp fell instead.

“ _Good boy.”_ The Dark Lord would whisper before snapping his fingers, allowing Nick’s eyes to be opened and made clear.

Nick’s hand felt warm, which drew his attention to it. He couldn’t mask his own gasp when he saw the sword in his hand, crimson red flowing all around it, connected to the abdomen of the girl.

Sabrina.

“No, no, no.” He managed to get out. Her eyes were on him, though the light in them began to fade. “Fuck, no. Sabrina. What did I do?”

He pulled the blade out and threw it to the floor.

“Nick…”. She let out, barely able to speak.

“Let me heal you-”. Nick was franti now that he was aware of what he had done. He saw the bruises forming on her neck from where he had grabbed it. The gaping hole in her belly spilling out buckets of blood. He collapsed to the ground and held her in his lap, muttering every spell he could think of.l and pressing his hand firmly to the wound to stop the flow of blood. “Why isn’t it working!” Nick was screaming now, tears pouring out of his eyes violently.

“It doesn’t work in Hell, Nick.” Sabrina whispered with a sad smile as she reached him and touched his cheek. Her eyes began to flutter closed.

“No. _No_. Don’t you die on me, Spellman.” She sighed at his nickname for her, the small sad smile turning wistful. He only pulled her closer. “Sabrina, no! I’m so sorry.” He leaned down and kissed her lips, not caring blood was trickling from them. “I’m so so sorry. Damn it, I’m sorry!”

She opened her eyes one last time and used her dwindling strength to reach up and brush his curls. “It’s okay. I love you.” Her voice was barely audible and her breath failing. Her eyes closed and she said nothing else.

Nick continued to beg her to open her eyes, to yell at him, to giggle at his jokes. But when her grip on his hair became slack he knew she was gone.

“Sabrina, no. Please!” He pleaded with her again. His voice was hoarse from screaming and crying, his shouting guttural, he wouldn’t be surprised if he could never speak again.

“Sabrina…”. His crying out transitioned into whispers as he continued to be beside himself.

_You never learn do you boy_.

Lucifer was there then, staring down at how he clung to a dead Sabrina, mocking the tears that confined to fall. Nick opened his mouth to use a spell, not caring that it wouldn’t work and Lucifer would punish him for it. The only thing he cared about lay cold in his arms. He had almost said it too, the were almost falling off his lips.

But Nick shot up in bed. He was drenched in sweat and breathing heavy, and he was back in his room in the Academy. He curled into himself and cried, clutching at his hair and hitting himself in the head to get the memories to leave him alone. It always took him days to recover from that one, from the feel of Sabrina’s warm blood and the hitching of her last breath. It was so fucking real. Before the inevitable panic attack grew any worse, Nick threw on pants and teleported to Sabrina’s room.

He needed to know that she was safe.

She was asleep in her big bed, the full moon pouring through the window and bathing her in an angelic glow. Her smile was turned slightly upward. _Good. Happy dreams._ He stood for a few more moments staring at her, ensuring she breathed every few seconds. When he was certain this was reality and she was alive, he made his leave. He wanted so badly to kiss her forehead, feel the warmth of her skin instead of the cold sweat of death he’d felt on her in all of his dreams. But he didn’t. He didn’t deserve that comfort.

When he made it back to the academy he prepared himself for sleep. Prepping for whatever torture Lucifer had in store for him this time. And he prayed that at least once she could be left out of it.


	23. "I'd Do Anything for You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a scene from future Illicit Affairs that I played around with. It may make its way in to the fic it may not.

**"I'd Do Anything for You"**

* * *

She was stressed. Between the extra jobs she had taken on at work and the projects for Hilda’s wedding Sabrina was a little stretched thin.

Harvey was still out of town most of the time and when they managed to beat their game of phone tag he seemed disinterested in the clients she was marketing and more into telling her about his day or the comic book he had read.

She spent a lot of her evenings unwinding at Nick’s, allowing him to wind her up in a good way, and then give her the sweet release her body was craving. She told herself more and more that what she was doing was okay and pushed away the guilt. She’d be lying if she said it didn’t weigh on her. But when Nick was weighing on her? That was the perfect stress reliever, and it wasn’t always just his body she craved.

He was in her office waiting to go over some files when she arrived. She had an aura around her that just squeezed a level of stress in the air. Nick could see it, like a hazy cloud around her, that she wasn’t quite herself. Her steps were a little less bouncy and the pockets underneath her eyes were darker than they usually were.

“What’s going on, Spellman?” He asked her after giving her a moment to drop her bag, take her coat off. Her gaze shot up to his and she considered for a moment telling him she was fine. But she knew him well enough now he’d call her bluff and they’d bicker until she gave in. And she just didn’t have the fight in her today.

“It’s one of those days, ya know?” She said a little sadly. Nick took in her sad and tired eyes and his heart lurched to be able to be the one to comfort her outside the comfort of their bedroom. He knew he could make her toes curl and maybe smile in ecstasy for at least a little while. But they had agreed to keep their escapades outside of work after Melvin almost caught them in the supply closet. And he thought her sad mood went a little bit deeper. Something a quickie wouldn’t fix.

“Wanna tell me about it?” He moved to lean on the desk in front of where she sat in her chair. She picked at her fingernails before looking up at him. There was compassion on his face, genuine interest. Her brain flashed to her conversation on the porch with Ambrose. The one where he called Sabrina out for loving Nicholas Scratch. Did she love him? The way he was looking at her now, like she was the most important thing, certainly led to the suspicion he might.

“I just have a lot to do before the end of the day. A few clients of mine scheduled last minute meetings that I just simply don’t have time for. Hilda just added like five more things for me to do for the wedding.” She held up a stack of papers. “And Lilith said I need to proof this proposal before sending it out. Today. And the client is living in the Stone Age and doesn’t do email or even faxing so I have to mail it out. Like with a stamp. But the post office is closed today so I’ll have to go to Riverdale and-”

“Sabrina.” He put his hand on her wrist to calm her. “Breathe.”

She took a breath and kept going. She almost didn’t mention the next part. But it was Nick, and despite it all she could tell him anything.

“And I don’t think Harvey really cares. About any of it.”

Nick grew angry, hating that Sabrina was holding on to someone unworthy of her. But what made him even angrier was that this guy thought he could treat Sabrina this way. He pushed down his anger, focusing on helping her instead of his feelings for her stupid boyfriend. He took the proposal from her hands and gave her a small smile.

“I’m gonna go over this and mail it out.” Sabrina opened her mouth to respond but he kept going. “I have an easy day, and I want to help you.”

“Nick I can’t ask you to do that. It’s a big proposal.”

“You’re not asking and I’m not leaving until you let me help.”

Sabrina took a deep breath and let herself relax a bit. She felt better, this project having been lifted off her shoulder. The twinkle in Nick’s eyes made her feel better too.

“Thank you, Nick. Thank you for doing that for me.”

“I’m finding I’d do anything for you.” It slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. He shouldn’t have said it, even if it was one hundred percent true. It was out there now, and like his feelings for the girl staring at him wide eyed or a blot of ink on a shirt. It wasn’t going anywhere.

Her face grew serious, a wave of awe washed across her face. She stood up so she was near eye level with him. She’d worn flats today so she had to lean up slightly to kiss him in thanks, pressing her soft lips to his. He sighed in contentment and rubbed his hand up her back. It was a gentle and tender kiss, unlike the hungry and insistent ones they usually share. This one was intimate and pushed him even further to falling in love with her. When she pulled back she bit her lip and just looked at him.

“You just broke a rule, Spellman.” He breathed out, surprised he actually had a functioning voice.

“Worth it.” She winked and sat down, pushing down her own pulsing heart. The one that told her she’d do anything for him too.


	24. "They're Coming, Kiss Me!"

**This takes place in the same world as my fic Burning House. You can read that here:**

[Here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152108)

**Also the two past prompts that come before this one:**

[Prompt 1](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F27183004%2Fchapters%2F67073836&t=MzEyOGY4YTVhZGZhZDIyN2U4ZWZjZDA1MjI2YWZkZGQ5ODZjZDgzNSxlNmZmMjZjNzE3YmRhZjA1ZjRkY2E3MGZmZmJhZDJlMTRmOWRlNzU3&ts=1609765662)

[Prompt 2](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F27183004%2Fchapters%2F66877234&t=NDVlODdkMGFiYWM1NDVlODNhMDk1NzQ3MjNlMDNkZDU2ODg3ZTgxNywzZTQ1OThiODllNGUxNGE1MTU2YWE5OGRkMDAyYjI3Y2QxZWRmMDg5&ts=1609765662)

**You don’t really have to read them first, just know in this prompt Nick has taken Sabrina’s memory of him away.**

They were back in some hostel, opting for a room just the two of them given their coming and going and need to speak freely of magic. There were two separate beds of course, but for some reason Sabrina was itching to push her worn twin next to his simply because breathing near him seemed to steady her own lungs.

She’d only known him about a month and she didn’t question the fact that she’d walked into a room to find a wayward warlock digging through her things. She chalked it up to happenstance or fate and the fact that witches wandered more freely in Europe than they did in the States. She had immediately asked him to join in on her journey, not really knowing why she did so, but grateful when he’d agreed just as quickly while his smirk was taking root in her heart.

She’d always sworn off the warlocks at the Academy as she wasn’t interested in their hollow views of love and fixations on the flesh. But this Nicholas Scratch had seemed different, maybe a little bit of a loner, but someone who had gotten a taste of love and who was maybe searching for it again.

She didn’t know how spot on she was.

They’d been traveling to different countries and August was peaking through, and Sabrina had her eyes on a particular book of spells at a museum. The mortals didn’t know it was seeping with magic, but she did and she thought she might find something in it to help fill the gaping hole in her chest. Her first semester of mortal college was drawing near and she saw this book as her last hope before her European adventures came to a close. And so would her search and likely, her travels with the handsome and charming warlock she’d come to know.

Being around Nick had helped fill the void and that mixed with his good looks and easy conversation may have tipped the scales in the direction of her plan to blend in at the museum.

“I don’t know, Spelllman...” Nick said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. She was already packing up her bag to go despite his uncertainty. Two years ago he’d taken away her memory of him, and while he couldn’t quite bring himself to regret it, it was at moments like these that he wishes they could actually be a couple instead of pretending to be one as a cover. To him, it was risky.

“Nicholas.” She used his full name. “It’s a good plan.”

“I don’t know that I-”

“What, are you saying I’m so hideous and awful you can’t pretend to be in love with me?” Sabrina crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows in challenge. It stung a bit that he wasn’t on board when he had been with whatever scheme she’d come up with that last month.

Nick’s heart panged and nearly walked out, knowing he probably should before he took this too far. He never should have shown up in her hostel in the first place, but the gravity of Sabrina Spellman was undeniable and he was helpless to her pull. She stood staring him down now waiting for an answer, thinking he wouldn’t be able to pull off the ruse. Little did she know that pretending to love her was not difficult. Quite the opposite actually. It was the fact that he'd been pretending _not_ to love her for weeks that had been eating him alive. It was near fucking impossible to act like her pursing lips and narrowed eyes weren’t the exact ones he fell in love with in the first place. Like the Sabrina in front of him that was challenging him now with that fearlessness wasn’t the same girl that remembered who he was and rescued him from hell.

“I didn’t say that.” He came up with and spoke cautiously. She huffed, dissatisfied with his answer and raised her eyebrows again.

He couldn’t say no to her, especially when she was looking at him like that. And frankly, it was a good idea. If they acted ridiculously in love no one would suspect they were witches, just a couple of foolish mortals. Nick could play the part well as there would never be a version of Sabrina Spellman he didn’t love. And even though she was no longer his, he was entirely hers, wrapped up in her schemes and plans without a thought. Even if she didn’t know it.

“Then what are you saying?” She asked and stepped closer to him. He took a deep breath and bit back a little smile creeping through. When Sabrina had an idea she dug her heels in, it was better to just concede early. Save them the fight. He was happy to see that hadn’t changed.

“Nothing.” Nick smiled crookedly then and her face softened. “It’s a good idea, let’s do it.”

“Great.” Sabrina raised her chin in the air and grabbed his hand. The jolt of energy and magic was strong but she brushed it off and pulls him along. “Let’s go, boyfriend.”

Nick ignored the heat in his hand that held hers and focused on her giggling and heels in the cobblestone streets.

The museum was easy to find, the spell book even easier as long as they followed the trail of magic. It was out on display in an occult section and listed as a replica. But there was nothing “replica” about the way it radiated magic that Nick and Sabrina could feel the second they walked in the doors.

There didn’t seem to be any other witches around, which was good because Nick’s magic was powerful and Sabrina’s was well, Satan’s daughter. They played the part well and Nick pulled Sabrina into his side as she slipped her hand into his back pocket. They both felt the stirring tension but didn’t speak of it, and Nick nearly spilled everything when she reached over and ruffled his hair in just the manner she used to.

When the coast was clear, they swiped it and replaced it with an actual replica, before holding hands once more and making their way out. Sabrina felt alive and Nick felt good. The nightmares hadn’t plagued him in a while and he thought he might start being okay.

They were hardly in another hallway when they heard the ruffling of panic and chaos. Perhaps their replica hadn’t been good enough or there was a witch in their midst. Whatever the truth, they needed a plan. And fast.

Sabrina pulled him a little further and into a corner, thinking of the first thing that came to her mind as the man approached.

“They’re coming. Kiss me!” He didn’t have a chance to process or protest before she was pulling him to her by his shirt and pressed her lips firmly and soundly to his, a kiss for show far too intense and hungry.

They both heard the grumblings of a security guard commenting on annoying hormonal teenagers before they went away, leaving Sabrina and Nick alone in the corridor again.

They kept kissing longer than they needed to, the threat to their cover long gone, but neither could pull away. Her lips were just as soft as he remembered and he nearly lost his mind kissing her again. For her it was surprising how easy it was to melt against him. There was something about it that was so familiar. So comforting. So much like home.

As he kept kissing her she recognized his breath so clearly as if it were her own. She’d kissed these lips before. She’d loved this man before.

“Nick.” She breathed against his lips, unable to open her eyes. His were screwed shut too, worried that she’d slip away. She leaned in and kissed him again, sighing deeply.

It all came back then, the flashes of dark red and deep brown eyes and running in the woods like wolves and actual wolves and a masquerade ball and of tears in bedrooms and of arms that were strong enough to catch her when she fell.

Slowly the memories unfurled, like one of those crunched up towels in water she begged Zelda for that one time she managed to get her family to take her to Disney. They unraveled bit by bit to reveal a picture she wasn’t quite sure what she thought of. But it was beautiful all the same.

“Nick.” She said his name again, wonderment and disbelief and and hint of Sabrina Spellman fire in her tone. Her gaze shot up to his and suddenly they were back in the choir room, the lunch table, each other’s arms in her bed and she knew she couldn’t untangle from this man if she tried. “I remember.”


	25. "I Want a Baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want a Baby

Ambrose and Nick were making the next round of drinks while the girls sat outside by the bonfire. Nick and Sabrina had just moved into their place and he was quite proud of his bar setup and had been sampling various drinks throughout the evening. He wasn’t drunk by any means, but his lips were a little looser, his mood a little lighter and he was unafraid to speak his mind.

It was to no one's surprise when Sabrina announced she was moving out of the mortuary and into a house with Nick. But Ambrose still had to tease the boy who had loved his cousin since he was ten years old. While Sabrina hadn’t let him in her heart until she was seventeen, Nick had always been devoted to her. Even when Sabrina believed Harvey Kinkle to be her soulmate. Ambrose could tell when the two were kids that then only soulmate out there for his cousin was Nicholas Scratch.

“So what are your intentions, Scratch?” Ambrose asked him as Nick mixed them both an old fashioned.

“What in the Hell are you talking about, Ambrose?”

“My cousin.” Ambrose bit back a smirk. “What are your intentions with her?”

“I believe we had this same conversation before Prom. It’s been nearly ten years.”

“Still, I mean you have this house…”. Ambrose was still teasing but Nick was taking it seriously.

“I want everything with her, Ambrose.”

“Well that’s good.” Ambrose shrugged and sipped his drink, seemingly done with the conversation. But Nick wasn’t.

“I want a baby.” He blurted and Ambrose choked on his drink, coughing from the sting of bourbon going down the wrong pipe.

“I’m sorry, what?” Ambrose choked out, throat still burning.

“I want a baby.” Nick said with perfect clarity.

“Well I think you’re talking to the wrong person about that.” Ambrose rolled his eyes but Nick was off taking Ambrose’s advice and heading towards Sabrina, the love of this life.

“Hey babe.” Sabrina said as he approached, perking up. She and Prudence had been having good conversation, they’d both matured a lot since high school and Sabrina had begrudgingly accepted her as a pseudo-sister in law.

“I want a baby.” Nick said in a straightforward way that made Prudence nearly spit out her wine. She stood up immediately and went into the house in search of Ambrose. She had no intention of hearing the rest of the disgusting conversation that was about to be had.

“You want a baby.” Sabrina repeated and stared down her boyfriend. His admission stunned her and stirred her stomach with excitement. She saw in his eyes he was a little tipsy, but he wasn’t drunk. He had just enough that he wasn’t afraid to venture from behind his walls. Not that he ever hid from Sabrina anyways. She’d gotten a free pass back there since they were ten.

“Yes.” He smiled proudly and kneeled by her lawn chair.

“Well typically people get married first, Nicholas.” She teased him, playing along and ran a hand through his curls.

“Shit. Right.” His face fell a little and then turned his gaze back to her. “Why aren’t we married?”

“Well, I assume it’s because you haven’t asked me yet.” She cocked her head the side as her eyes shined.

“You could ask me, ya know.” Nick plopped down on the ground fully and put arms in her lap.

“I’m gonna have to if you don’t do it soon.” She smiled as she responded as a more serious gaze took over his face.

“You really want to marry me?” He asked her intensely. Abandonment issues and failed family had left Nick feeling stale as a kid and well into his teens, so the fact that this beautiful and perfect woman wanted to marry him was incomprehensible.

“More than anything.” She leaned down to kiss him. She tasted cherries and bourbon and the kind of love that lasted past forever. “You want a baby with me?”

“Sabrina, I want everything with you.” He answered her and his words made her swoon as he kissed her again. “Feel like practicing for that baby?” He moved his head to her neck as her eyes fluttered shut.

“Ambrose and Prudence are still here…”

She had a hard time convincing even herself.

“Kick them out. It’s our house after all.” His smirk is what got her every time, and it had gotten her this time too.


	26. "You're Cute, Even When You Make That Face."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12\. “you’re cute even when you make that face.”

“I still don’t understand it.” Ambrose droned on as he sat on top of the counter and watched his cousin and her freshly married husband pack up the essentials from the kitchen.

“You know instead of mocking you could help.” Sabrina said as she held up two kinds of wine openers, trying to decide which one to bring.

“I don't even want to think about spending months in a tin can on wheels, so I won’t be helping you by entertaining this idea.” Nick chuckled as he heard his wife and Ambrose bicker. It’d been this way for as long as he’d known them. It hadn’t changed in fifty years and it probably wouldn’t in the next five hundred. “Nicholas, how did she manage to get you to think this was a good idea.”

“It sounded fun.” Nick shrugged with a small smile, knowing that he had to tread lightly when those two were arguing.

“Fun?” Ambrose nearly laughed. “How is driving in an RV around when you can teleport fun?”

“It’s always something I wanted to do, Ambrose. And my husband loves me and is willing to do this for me.”

Ambrose looked at Nick then and raised his eyebrows at the warlock. Somewhere along the conversation he had come to terms that his cousin and her husband would not be taking a glamorous honeymoon and were instead taking a road trip. Now, he just wanted to ruffle her feathers even further. Looking at Nick, who was as lovesick as they come, Ambrose knew the warlock would do anything for her. Nick agreed and shrugged again, picking up a couple of canned beans and placing them in a box.

“I went to Hell for her, Ambrose, I think I can spend some time in an RV.” Sabrina snickered as Ambrose rolled his eyes. They were all grateful they could talk lightly about Nick being the flesh Acheron now, after all the battles were won and healing had happened.

“I’m pretty sure a Summer in an RV is Hell too, Nicholas.” Sabrina scoffed and Nick continued to shake his head. “You know what else is Hell? No showers. Say goodbye to your hair products.”

That got Nick's attention. He wasn’t necessarily a vain person, but he took extra care of his appearance, especially his hair. Nick had always found it ridiculously attractive and she’d noted his put together appearance right away when he sat with her during lunch decades ago. Sabrina could also admit though that she loved his dressed down look and was looking forward to what life on the road was going to do for the curls she loved so much.

“Sabrina.” Nick started. She pressed her lips together and turned to him and plastered on a sweet smile. Ambrose smirked at the two of them, happy that he seemed to have made Nick switch sides. He always loved having a first row seat to Nick and Sabrina’s verbal trysts. Her now-husband was one of the few that could go toe to toe with her.

“Nick.” She took a step towards him and tried to smile again. “Remember I love you.”

“Sabrina-”

“And that you’re cute even when you make that face.”

“Spellman, stop avoiding. You said everywhere we're staying has somewhere to bathe.”

“I did say that.” Nick narrowed his eyes at her diplomatic tone. That wasn’t a good sign. “It’s true. Some of those places just might be a lake.”

Ambrose burst out laughing then at the deer in headlights expression on Nick’s face. He clapped him on the back once before taking his leave, his job done.

“Have a nice fight!” He grabbed a fresh cookie and headed out the kitchen.

“Lakes?” Nick ran hand through his curls. “Lakes, Sabrina?”

“Well what do you expect, Nick? We’re camping!” She tried her best to hide her smile at his pouting.

“You could have told me. So I can emotionally prepare.”

“You told me what sights you wanted to see, I booked the campgrounds.” She ran a hand through his hair again. He couldn't help leaning into her touch, despite being scandalized at the thought of bathing in a lake. “It’ll be an adventure, Nick. We haven’t been on one in a while.”

“If you think daily life with you isn’t an adventure, then you’re not paying attention.” She thought he meant it to tease her, as evidenced by his slightly still pouty face, but it made her heart warm. She felt the same way, enjoying all their days together, but grateful that they didn’t have vengeful gods or terrors to battle.

“Think of how romantic it’ll be, Nick.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, gazing adoringly up at her husband. “We can sleep under the stars.” She kissed his jaw. “Take a dip in the lake.” She kissed his cheek. “Naked.” She kissed the corner of his mouth, noting how his eyes had closed and his frown had disappeared. “And when the moment’s right we’ll charm and glamor the RV to drive itself.” She leaned in to kiss his lips and he pulled away.

“You think I’m letting you drive that thing?” He teased her and Sabrina laughed outright and finally leaned in to kiss him soundly.

“Good point. We'll be busy anyways.” Her eyes were wicked and he was ready to forget all about packing and just take her right there.

“Lilith, I love you.” Nick said as he leaned in to kiss her again.

“I love you too, husband.” She allowed him to kiss her for a few moments before pulling away and tapping him on the chest. “Now pack.”

“Wicked.” Nick said with a smile as he resumed his work with the canned food. Sabrina giggled again and Nick took a moment to thank Hecate that they had made it here and Sabrina was his wife. He vowed then that he’d spend every summer his very long life in an RV with her. He’d never teleport again, as long as he was with her.


	27. "If I Kiss You Right Now, I Won't Be Able to Stop"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If I Kiss You Right Now, I Won't Be Able to Stop"

**Takes place after crash into me which you can read:**

[Here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F24738121&t=NTFlNTAzNGJlNmQ0OWJhNTQzOWU0YTc5Mzg1ZjFkM2Q1MDFlN2I1MCw3NWQ4Yzg0NWJjMTIyZWJlMTJlYjQyZTY2NWI1N2Y4NmE4YTliMmNl&ts=1609765651)

**And the prompt after it:**

[Prompt](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F27183004%2Fchapters%2F66876949&t=YjAxZThhMGU1OWM2YmYwNTlkZmQ1M2QzODg5NTljYzFiZDRlNTNmMywxNjVjMzhlNWM3YWViYTQ5ZGRjZmI1Mjg3Yzc4NDg1N2QzODQxOGVl&ts=1609765651)

**You probably don’t have to read them first but there’s the links If you want to!**

-

It really was the perfect time for a wedding. The fall air was just starting to crisp and the trees had shed their green hue and were an ocean of colors. The terrors had been defeated, Blackwood dealt with and eradicated completely and Sabrina herself was whole.

Lucifer had been a hard sell, but he granted her permission to leave the realm of Hell in exchange for the rededication of the Church of Night. It would take a while, but Sabrina was certain that things could fall back into place and their coven could find its footing again, possibly with Edward’s tenants in place.

Nick was on the mend too. His head and eyes had been clear enough to make a substantial impact on the battle with the terrors and he found himself by Sabrina’s side again. He had determinedly held her hand when she and Sabrina Morningstar merged, armed with the knowledge that she may full and well choose to stay in Hell. That she may choose Caliban and a throne over Greendale and her family. And him. But he would support her in everything, even if that meant saying goodbye to her forever.

They still weren’t together, but in the days leading up to the battle and her merge they had grown closer. She’d leaned over and brushed his curls or grabbed his hand, and he’d even pressed his lips to her hair a few times, Sabrina shuddering beneath his touch. They were close. Their crash course was set to arrive.

The coven was happy and healed and Hilda wanted to get married. There was no threat so yes, it was the perfect time for a wedding.

It was a beautiful ceremony and Hilda had never looked happier. Cee was over the moon, dripping with joy over his new bride. His incubus friends proved to be a lively bunch and brought an extra special something to the party.

Sabrina couldn’t help but look at Nick throughout it. Every time the officiant spoke of love and forever and going to the ends of the earth for the one you love, she thought of him. He must’ve been thinking the same because their eyes would catch each other’s and have a million wordless conversations. He’d smile a small smile at her and she’d blush, and the whole thing would happen again. Sabrina didn’t know what they were waiting for really, there were no wars to wage, she was in one piece, and he seemed to be better. Even more important, she was unmistakably in love with him. And Nick? His heart physically ached every time he saw her and couldn’t hold her.

The guilt and the fear didn’t have as tight a grip on him anymore, but he was still worried. Sabrina Spellman was the love of his life. The most important person, his person. He couldn’t hurt her. So he hadn’t told her how he felt, how much he wanted to hold her again.

He’d still danced with her though. She pulled him close and rolled the curls at the base of his neck through her fingers. His hand had wandered up and down her back that was exposed by her bridesmaid dress. When the song was over though he’d slipped away.

He was drinking a coke and leaning against the back porch when she came up to him. He’d been thinking about her and weddings and how he would give anything to have one with her someday, even if it didn’t happen for hundreds of years. He swirled the glass in his hand, and stared at it. Months ago it’d be filled with bourbon but now alcohol tasted like ash in his mouth. He avoided it like the plague.

He straightened when she leaned against the railing by him and eyed her curiously.

“Hey, you.” She said with a small smile, the genuine Sabrina Spellman one that she’d reserved for him back when they were dating.

“Hey, Spellman.” The corners of his mouth were turned upward slightly and the use of the old nickname caused her heart to miss a beat. He’d been calling her that more lately and she couldn’t help but hope that they were making their way back.

“What are you doing up here by yourself?”

“Just thinking.” Nick looked down at his hands, hoping his face didn’t give away that it was her he was thinking about. He always thought about her.

“About?” She asked him and when he looked at her her gaze was soft, inviting. So much so that the words poured out of him before he could think twice about it.

“You.” Her breath caught in her throat at his words as she registered what he was saying.

“Me?” She asked him as she scooted closer. He didn’t flinch away and almost seemed to lean into her.

“Yes, Spellman. It’s always you.”

Her face was close to his own, and she could smell his sandalwood cologne. Breathing him in reminded her of their trip to the Unholy Land, he’d been so close that night but they’d slipped through each other’s fingers. She wouldn’t let that happen again.

“Nick.” She whispered, lips only inches from his. “I miss you. I love you.”

“I love you too, Sabrina.” His fingers brushed her cheeks. “I couldn’t stop even if I wanted to.”

“And you’re okay?” She asked him with a raised brow, looking at him in the eyes.

His eyes were clear and his gaze was steady and sure.

“I’m okay.” He brushed runaway curls out of her eyes and she was certain they would crash now. “Better than.”

“What are we waiting for then, Nick?” She leaned in even closer as if she were speaking directly to his lips. “Kiss me.”

She begged, hoping he wouldn’t deny her this time.

“If I kiss you right now, Spellman, I won’t be able to stop.” He warned. He wanted so much to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her so damn badly in that cabin. In the library when they found the inferno charm. But he knew if their lips met again, they wouldn’t stop, and back then it would have been a disaster. But now? Things were better. They could make it now. Still, for him it was her choice.

“Then don’t stop.” She said breathing him in and grabbing his collar with one hand, his neck with the other. “Ever.”

He sighed as he pulled her in to close the small distance, a hand buried in her hair while his arm wrapped fully around her waist. He crashed his lips to hers and it was like the whole world clicked back into place.

He groaned as she bit down on his lower lip and she used the opening to deepen the kiss, slipping her tongue in his mouth and gripping his hair even tighter. She’d missed the feeling of his lips on hers, her whole body pressed against his. The world could end and they wouldn’t care, they’d crashed together already and were dealing with that crazy beautiful and perfect fallout.

It was minutes later when they pulled away, both chests heaving and breathless from the kiss. They barely heard the whistles, likely Ambrose, too transfixed by the others gaze and hands that were still on their bodies.

“Does this make you my girlfriend again?” Nick asked slightly cheekily but also because he just had to know. Sabrina smirked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, gluing her forehead to his.

“Well I hope so.” She said, using his words from so many months ago.

He kissed her again, this one a littler as rough. But just as passionate. And he kept his promise to never stop. Ever.


	28. "You Could Always Go Nude."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 37\. You could always go nude

“Nicholas!” The scream came sooner than he had thought. Nick was sitting on a lounge chair on the deck of their private bungalow on the private section of the island Nick had reserved for them. He had just gotten comfortable and his Piña Colada had just stopped giving him a brain freeze when his new wife yelled out his name. His full one, which told him he was in trouble. But he knew that. And he knew exactly what she’d yell at him for. With a sigh he set down his drink and walked back inside.

In their shared master bedroom with the king sized bed Nick found Sabrina standing over her open suitcase which lay on the bed. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her feet.

“Yes babe?” Nick asked, standing in the doorway and leaning on the frame. He would feign innocence for as long as he could. The stern glare in his new wife’s glare told him she’d discovered what he had packed. Or rather, what he hadn’t packed.

“Don’t babe me. Care to tell me where my clothes are?” She gestured to her bag. “Or anything that isn’t the two red bikinis in here?”

“Huh, that’s weird.” Nick crossed the room and went to her, but kept his distance and a smirk planted on his face. “I could have sworn I followed your list.”

“And I could have sworn I was clear of what I wanted on this honeymoon.”

“I don’t know what happened.” Nick smiled smugly.

“Your lying has gotten substantially worse after 30 years of being together.”

“You could always go nude. I wouldn’t mind” Sabrina’s eyes went wide at her suggestion and her naivety made Nick roll his. “Oh come on, babe. We’ve been together for a long time, it’s nothing I haven’t seen many many times before.” He came closer to her and put his hand on her waist. “Besides we have this whole part of the island to ourselves.”

They had been together for years, married a few days ago after they just couldn’t take not being husband and wife. They planned to consummate their marriage across every inch of their private area of the island and Nick “forgetting” Sabrina’s clothes was the first step in making that happen.

“You know I can just conjure more clothes right? Like literally in a second.” Sabrina shrugged and tried to ignore the heat that was coming from Nick’s hand. Despite numerous decades together and centuries ahead, he’d always managed to work her up.

“So why don’t you?” He challenged her and leaned in, just brushing her lips. He moved to deepen in, unable to resist kissing his wife. The woman he had loved since she sang fearlessly in a choir room decades ago. She teased him too though and pulled away, causing him to groan and pout.

“You make a good point, Scratch.”

“Oh yeah, Spellman?” He nodded his head at her. She’d decided to change her last name to his but he’d call her Spellman until the end of days. “What’s that? I do like being right.”

“We do have this island to ourselves.” She leaned in and finally kissed him soundly. “Just the two of us.”

“What should we do with that?”

“Exactly what you think.” She snapped her fingers then, sending most Nick’s clothes away too. When he sent her a questioning look she shrugged and looked at him devilishly. “If I’m going to be nude, then my husband will too.”

With another quick kiss and a snap of her fingers, the sundress she had been wearing was gone and she waltzed her way into the ocean. Nick followed soon after, willing to go anywhere she did for the rest of their very long lives.


	29. "I'm Flattered, You're Jealous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm Flattered, You're Jealous."   
> This was written before Part 4 came out.

Stunned. No, that wasn’t the right word. Livid? Too aggressive. Maybe there were no words to describe how Sabrina felt when Nicholas Scratch walked into Baxter High and straight into the hearts of its students. He was good at that, making his way in and setting up camp. He’d done it to her.

Nick wore the same look of disbelief when he’d walked in on Sabrina and Melvin huddled in the corner of the Sanctum. The look had twisted to quiet rage when he’d caught her she’d folded into Carl Tapper’s side at Cee’s.

So really she shouldn’t have been surprised when he showed up to her mortal school, her one reprieve, and became unavoidable. He didn’t exactly talk to her though, but noted the hint of jealousy in her eyes when he’d batted his at Lizzie or flirted shamelessly with every guy on the football team. It only made Sabrina sit closer to Carl, which made Nick flirt more. It was a cycle really, as they continued to circle around the other.

Homecoming was coming up and Carl had mentioned it in passing to Sabrina, but she hadn’t given an answer. If there was someone she’d be dancing with under dim gym lights under a cascade of cheap streamers, in all truth she wanted that someone to be Nick.

She was growing more restless by the day and found herself escaping some of her classes to quiet corners of the library. Nick seemed to do the same as she learned when she literally ran into him going for the same copy of Dracula.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Sabrina mumbled.

“It’s fine, Spellman.” Nick said in a way that led her to believe it was not fine at all.

“Is there a problem, Nicholas?” She turned to him and crossed her arms.

“Not at all.” His smile was sickeningly sweet.

“Are you sure about that?” She challenged and raised her eyebrows.

“Fine you know what? I can think of a few things.”

“Do share.”

Nick took a deep breath and huffed.

“Melvin, Sabrina?” Sabrina pursed her lips in frustration. So this was what it was about. “Do you really think he’s worthy of you?”

“He’s perfectly nice.”

“Yeah and obviously deeply unsatisfying or you wouldn’t be slumming it with another mortal to fill in the blanks.”

“Carl is wonderful.” Sabrina pushed on, trying to steady her breathing. It picked up anytime she was around Nick. When Nick scoffed and rolled his eyes it only made Sabrina madder. “I’m flattered you’re jealous. But you broke up with me. You moved on-”

“What?” Nick growled out a whisper at her insinuation and stepped closer to her. She backed up against one of the shelves and Nick was looking down with an intensity that she hadn’t seen before.

“Obviously you’re feeling jealous or you wouldn’t care that I’m dating-”. Sabrina explained. Was he really trying to deny it?

“No not that. I’m definitely jealous.” He waved off and looked down at her again. “You think I’ve moved on?”

“You and Prudence-” Sabrina started but Nick let out a self-delpricsting laugh that twisted her insides.

“We’re not together.” Nick stated in a sure way that made her believe him. He leaned in closer and decreased the space between them. She couldn’t go anywhere with the bookshelf behind her, but didn’t want to anyways. “And haven’t been since months before I met you.”

“I-um.” Sabrina started, not knowing what to say.

“Do you really think there’s anyone out there for me but you?” Nick spoke in a gentle voice, the one he’d used when he’d invited her to the Sweethearts dance or asked her to take him to Cee’s after the top boy competition. Nick’s arm was above her head resting on the shelf as he looked down at her. He leaned in and she was ready and willing to kiss him. She had missed him terribly and kissing Melvin had been like kissing a brother. Carl had been better, but no one was like Nick. It was about to happen when a voice broke their concentration.

“Sabrina?” It was Carl, peeking his head around a corner. “Is everything okay?”

All things considered, it didn’t look good with Nick hanging over her closely. And if Carl could see Nick’s nearly murderous face at being interrupted he’d likely spring into action.

“We’re good, Carl. I’ll come join you for lunch in a moment.” Carl didn’t move yet though and just narrowed his eyes. Sabrina realized then that one of her hands was grasped tightly in Nick’s shirt. She didn’t move though. Nick started to mumble something but Sabrina scolded him. “Nick, don’t hex him.” She pushed Nick away then and looked over at Carl, who was still eyeing Nick’s back. “Really I’ll meet you in a few. I’m good.” Sabrina used a stern voice to make sure he understood she was no damsel in distress and Carl reluctantly left, leaving Nick and Sabrina alone again.

“Sabrina-”

“Nick.” They said at the same time. Nick allowed her to keep going. “We should talk. Come by my room tonight?”

“I’ll be there.” Nick answered with a small, gentle smile. She answered his smile with a quick kiss to his cheek.

They both left the library smiling and hopeful


	30. "You're Adorable When You're Mad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You're Adorable When You're Mad."   
> This is in a post-part 4 universe except no one died. 

Sabrina had always been able to sense where Nick was. He had this draw to him that seemed to pull her in his direction from the moment he sat down with her at lunch. It was the same for him, and after she sang for the first time in choir class something tied the two of them together. 

That sense of knowing extended to emotions as well, so when Sabrina felt the familiar pang of frustration in her chest that didn’t belong to her, she knew Nick was somewhere upset and she needed to go to him. She didn’t need a magic marker or locator spell to find him, her own instinct and their connection and his damn predictability told her she’d find him in a dark corner of the Sanctum. They’d studied there many times as students, made out even more, and had conspired against Blackwood over the years between books on Demons and the Hierarchies of Hell. 

His dedication to the advanced library didn’t change when they graduated the Academy and became teachers themselves and the tie between the two only seemed to grow. Sabrina followed that tug, that knot of magic and love that held them together, until she found him pacing back and forth and running a hand through his curls. 

She considered saying nothing, and just admiring his worked up stance from afar. He truly did look handsome when he was huffing and puffing, but their sixth sense was a two-way street and he could feel her coming closer with each step. His heart thumped with anticipation, as Sabrina was the one who could hasten and slow his heart rate all at the same time.

“You’re not gonna believe this, Spellman.” Nick said with his back to her and his hands planted firmly on his hips. She kicked off the doorframe and made her way to him, placing her two hands on his shoulder and squeezing as she tried to release some of his tension. 

“Why don’t you tell me about it, Scratch.” 

He turned to her then and began huffing once more, and Sabrina wondered what it was that had him this upset. She could feel his emotions as though they were her own, and he wasn’t worried, angry or scared. He was annoyed and frustrated, which told Sabrina that whatever was going on likely had a simple solution and she was happy to figure it out with him. 

“Your Aunt has, once again, given me more topics to teach for my Celestial Studies Seminar _and_ for Demonology. We don’t even worship Satan anymore. Why in Heaven do they need to know that.”

Sabrina didn’t need to ask to know he was talking about Zelda. As the high priestess of the Order of Hecate and Directrix of the Academy she was in charge of doling out assignments. She’d been running Nick ragged for years and while he would usually accept it as a compliment that she trusted him with material, he was at his wits end. 

“Nick-”

“And she knows we have our trip coming up. I’m not gonna have time to learn all this, let alone teach it.” Nick was pacing around the small space. He and Sabrina had been planning a trip to Croatia for a while, and had all but had their bags packed. 

“I’ll help you.” Sabrina encouraged him and tried to grab his hand to get him to stop burning holes in the floor with each step. Nick rolled his eyes and huffed again, ready to start ranting again. So Sabrina kissed him quick and hard to stop him. When she pulled apart she smirked at him. “You’re adorable when you’re mad.”

“I’m not adorable, I’m hot.” Nick said without skipping a beat. Sabrina rolled her eyes now and tapped him once on the chest. 

“Okay, tough guy.” 

“She can’t keep doing this to me, Spellman. She must hate me.” Nick ran a hand over his face and Sabrina felt more of his emotions. Exhaustion and disappointment. 

“She loves you, Nick.” Sabrina made a face and so did Nick at her words. “Well okay, she definitely _likes_ you. Respects you too. If she hated you she wouldn’t let you be with me.”

“We’ve been together for 50 years, I don’t think she can stop us.” 

“Nothing can.” Sabrina shrugged and smiled. She wrapped her hands around his neck and threaded her fingers into his curls. He sighed and leaned into her hands, finding the refuge any part of her body offered. “Not even a few pesky new assignments.” 

“Did you mean it when you said you’d help me?” He asked her, sweet and quiet and tired. 

“Does Salem like tuna?” Sabrina giggled and Nick let out a small laugh as well before leaning his forehead against hers. “It’s you and me Nick. Always has been. Against Lucifer, and Pagans, and Terrors. We can handle a few more assignments.”

He closed the distance and kissed her sweetly and felt her smile against his lips as she felt what he felt. What they both were feeling.

Love.

Pure and forever. 

Alive and beating and never giving up.

Just like them.


	31. Take My Jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Take my Jacket.” 
> 
> This is a non-witchy AU. 

Sabrina was a little thrown off when Prudence asked her to be a bridesmaid in her wedding. She wished she could say she was pleasantly surprised, but the way that Prudence shoved over the sequined box with the champagne and calligraphy note with a grimace led Sabrina to believe the bride didn’t want her in the wedding at all. But as the closest thing to a sister that Ambrose had, it meant a lot to the groom to have her standing up on that day. Sabrina had begrudgingly accepted Prudence Night into their family when she’d started dating Ambrose, so Prudence could do the same by letting Sabrina into her bridesmaid fold. 

The group consisted of her sisters, Dorcas, Agatha and Leticia, and Roz. That was to no one’s surprise as the two of them had gotten closer in college in their occult studies classes. Ambrose’s party involved a rag-tag group of guys from Oxford including the dark and elusive Nicholas Scratch.

Sabrina had never met said friend before, though she’d heard the tales spun of him. He sounded like an enigma, all folklore and mystery, and she wasn’t certain the man who had been claimed to be the King of Campus even existed at all. Dorcas and Agatha however, never ceased to shut up about him, always claiming he was the king of the bedroom as well. Both begged and prodded Prudence to be the one to walk down the aisle with him, and Prudence had had enough when she and Ambrose finally announced the pairings. 

Sabrina was convinced Prudence had done it to piss Sabrina off, to intentionally get her sisters to turn on her. But Ambrose had a completely different reason for pairing her with this Nicholas Scratch, the exact opposite of anyone she had ever been with, and anyone she would ever be with too. 

“Cousin, he’s loads of fun and you could use some fun.” He’d told her at the co-ed bridal shower. 

“I have plenty of fun, Ambrose.” Sabrina said as she crossed her arms and scrunched her nose at the way her cousin scoffed in return. 

“Not enough. I’m not saying you should marry the guy, because well you shouldn’t, but he’s the good kind of ruffle in your feathers.” 

“Are you seriously encouraging me to have sex with one of your groomsmen.” 

“Stranger things have happened.” Ambrose shrugged and laughed again at Sabrina’s glaring. Really, she needed to let loose.

“Isn’t he supposed to be here? Some groomsman.”

“I think he’s in Santorini.” Ambrose said as he took a sip of his champagne and became momentarily distracted by his fiancee who was calling him over with her finger. “Or was it Spain? Who the Hell knows. He’ll show up on the wedding day, tolerably sober and all will be well. Now if you’ll excuse me I am being summoned.”

Sabrina rolled her eyes again, though she couldn’t fight the smile creeping to her lips at her cousin’s happiness. Never in a million years did she think that her cousin would get married before her, to Prudence no less. But as her cousin said, stranger things have happened. The strangest? Discovering Nicholas Scratch wasn’t so bad.

He certainly made a terrible first impression. He’d shown up late to the rehearsal, made fun of her headband, and asked her if she was the flower girl instead of a bridesmaid. He was the kind of handsome that she swore should be displayed in the pages of a magazine and for a moment she thought James Dean himself had been resurrected. She was also aware that he was the kind of charming and conceited that knew exactly how attractive he was and exactly what to do to make it work in his favor.

And he was fiercely determined not to fall under his spell. 

However his clever and incessant flirting wore her down inch by inch, though she’d never let it show. He determidly ignored Dorcas and Agatha, and begged Sabrina not to leave his side all night, and the two would joke about the different guests in the room, inserting their own commentary and guessing what conversations were being had. She noted he stopped stuck to one drink, and when he’d passed on the wine at dinner he returned her eyebrow raise with an explanation that he’s trying to be more responsible. 

It seemed the elusive and bad boy Nicholas Scratch was not so bad at all, and Sabrina thought she may have made a new friend. A hot friend. She’d think only to herself. He was the type to flirt with anyone and she didn’t see herself as special, just his bridesmaid of the week. 

He found her later leaning against the balcony outside. Nick had been taken with her immediately. He’d heard from Ambrose about his cousin for years, had even seen pictures. But no image could ever capture the enrapturing beauty of Sabrina Spellman. She was like a sunset, completely existing in a world of its own, beauty meant to exist in its own reality. Her moonbeam curls were a hue he’d never seen before and he couldn’t help but think about kissing her red lips the first time he’d seen them. The first time they’d been turned down because of a dumb thing he’d said about her headband. 

Things seemed to be turning around for him though in the twenty-four hours they’ve known each other. He didn’t let her fall while walking down the aisle, she’d turned completely to him at their table and gave him her attention when he talked about his travels, and she’d even let him hold her close on the dance floor. Even his hand drifted dangerously low in her low-backed dress, to the area of skin not exposed to the elements. 

She looked cold but content as she leaned against the balcony. It was Fall, but Sabrina Spellman seemed the type to enjoy any season. Her rosy cheeks and warm smile stealing away any chill in the air. 

“Hey, Spellman.” He said as he leaned next to her. 

“Hey, Scratch.” She responded. 

So that was a thing. She’d never had good nicknames with anyone before. Not Harvey. Not fucking Caliban who was twirling his new girlfriend from hell on the dance floor. It was the two of them, who had somehow gotten an invite, that had her sequestering herself outside for a moment. She had thought she wanted to be alone, but when Nick showed up she realized that was wrong. 

A chill washed over her with another breeze and Nick noticed immediately. 

“Here, take my jacket.” He said, shrugging off the rented thing that Nick was glad to get rid of. She took it but looked at him teasingly.

“Thank you, I didn’t shiver on purpose by the way.” 

“I know.” Nick smirked back at her. “You wouldn't have had to to get me to do that.” He tilted his head to the side. “Why are you out here anyways?”

“I needed some air.” She shrugged. “And I was sick of seeing the ex-boyfriends.”

“What about the current boyfriend?” Nick asked suggestively. He knew the answer but he wanted to see how much she would flirt with him. She’d been tiptoeing into those waters all night. 

“That spot’s still vacant.” Sabrina said with a small smile.

Nick winked at her and held up his bourbon glass for her to clink with her wine one. 

“Cheers to finding the next candidate.” 

“Cheers.” She answered back, suddenly aware of how close they were standing, how warm Nick’s jacket was, and how it smelled of something that was so new but familiar at the same time she immediately felt at home. 

Another chill ran through the air and not even Nick’s jacket or his fiery gaze could keep her from shivering. In fact, it was his eyes burrowing into her, begging to know more, that made her shiver in the first place.

“Why don’t we go inside?” He suggested.

“Why don’t you take me upstairs.” She blurted out without thinking. She was feeling bold, and she hadn’t been drinking that much, but something about Nick was intoxicating. She wanted to drink deeply of it, so she kept her gaze steady and sure on him and raised her eyebrows so he knew she was serious. 

His eyes didn’t break their focus on her as he leaned down and brushed that beautiful hair out of her eyes and kissed those red lips that were so damn inviting. She melted into it and pulled him closer, anxious all of a sudden to taste more of him. When they broke apart she repeated her request and he didn’t deny her. 

Two years later at another wedding in the Fall, with Prudence as a bridesmaid and Ambrose as a groomsmen, the newlyweds stole some time away to spend on the balcony and recreated their first kiss over and over. Ambrose had told Sabrina not to marry Nicholas Scratch, but she was deliriously happy. And well?

Stranger things have happened.


	32. I Love You But You Need To Shut Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comes from a Post Part 4 world but things ended differently. VERY differently. Anyways, enjoy!

The Sanctum was a mess. When Zelda Spellman had asked Nick to take point on reorganizing the books in the library, he had jumped at the chance. The High Priestess had wanted the ancient texts catalogued and arranged in a way that made sense now that the Coven was the Order or Hecate rather than the Church of Night. Nick had thought it sounded incredible, spending his days among the old books that had been his first friends when he arrived at the Academy. The scent of old books and ripples of deep-rooted magic were familiar and made him buzz with excitement.

But despite the warlock’s love for reading and learning, he completely forgot just how vast the library was and how the piles and stacks of books seemed to never end. By the end of the week and having spent nearly all day and all night in the dark space, Nick was starting to regret agreeing to the task. He had hardly seen the light of day in the last week and he hadn’t much crossed paths with _his_ light of day, Sabrina Spellman. His beautiful girlfriend. 

Nick hadn’t spent close to a night out of her bed since she’d given herself to him for the first time and nearly merged with Sabrina Morningstar. He’d become a near permanent resident in the Mortuary once the Void had been closed. Nick had never held her so tightly as when she was bleeding and barely breathing, close to death, but alive all the same. He’d muttered every clotting and transfusion spell he could think of until her skin had rid itself of its ashy color and become warm again. He hadn’t left her side since. 

That was until he’d agreed to the Book Mission From Hell. The hours he spent working ran late so most times he found himself crashing in his old room at the Academy or a Sanctum couch when he was too tired to walk or teleport.

He was in an exhausted frenzy, separating books about ancient gods by year, when he heard footsteps approaching. He hadn’t had much human contact, conjuring food when needed, determined to get this job done so he could return to spending all of his time with Sabrina. 

“Hey there.” Her soft voice pulled him from his focus. Sabrina was dressed down today, in jeans and a simple top, but to him she was a vision. Alive. She was like a mirage, an oasis in the desert of the pile of books he’d been trapped in. 

“Hey there.” He answered her and kept his eyes on her movements as she kicked off the door and moved to hop on the table he was sitting at. 

He didn’t know what to say, so he just started blurting out everything he was thinking. No one had really come to see him, so he had no one to bounce ideas off of. Did he put Lucifer in the history section? Which rituals were the focus now? Did they really need six copies of the false god’s book?

“Sabrina there’s just so much to go through.” Nick muttered on and on. Sabrina watched him with a quirked brow as the boy she loved rattled on about books she had never read. His face was contorted and she could feel his heart beating and lungs working in overdrive. He was in his work mode, and while she found it incredibly attractive that he was throwing himself headfirst into something and it reminded her of the days when he went diving in the ocean for a manifesto, she missed her boyfriend. She missed the comfort of his arms at night and the way he drew a sigh from her with a simple brush of his nose against hers. “And there’s books here, Spellman, that even I haven’t read. I think I’m gonna be in here all month. And don’t get me wrong, I have a stack going of books I’m going to take and study but there’s just so much we still don’t know and so much to learn and-”

“Nick.” Sabrina tried but the boy kept rambling. She used his full name then, knowing she only used it when she was serious or he was in trouble. “Nicholas.” 

That pulled him from his rambling as he looked at her with tired and bloodshot eyes. 

“I love you, but you need to shut up.” The corner of her mouth was turned up as she said it. She’d kissed his smirk enough times that one had found a home on her lips as well, and she wore it proudly. He was dumbfounded and stared at her so she hopped off the table and sat in his lap instead. When she rolled her fingers through his curls, Nick felt the tension in his muscles disappear immediately. He had no idea one person could be a never ending sense of calmness for him, but she was it, and she anchored him back to reality a million times over. “You need a break, and I need my boyfriend back.” 

“Sabrina, there’s so much to be done.” He tried to tell her, but she brushed her lips against his temple and he felt himself losing resolve already. 

“Yes, and it’ll still be there tomorrow.” Her fingertips danced across his face and she took a moment to count his freckles. When he’d leaned over her before going into the void, she was certain she’d seen the last of them. Now that they’d all survived, she counted them every day. “What good are you if your mind is in a million places. Imagine the books you’ll put in the wrong place.”

“I’d never do that.” Nick deadpanned with his typical charm and confidence. The Nick she loved was creeping back and she hoped he’d creep back to the mortuary with her. If only for a night.

“Even so, I miss you.” She shifted his face and held both of his cheeks and leaned in to kiss him. It was soft and delicate, but still filled him to the brim with love.

“I guess calling it early just this once couldn’t hurt.” She had swayed him and her bright smile lit up the dark corners of the Sanctum. “Let’s go home.” 

She kissed him again and he could taste the smile against his lips. He knew she liked when he called the Mortuary home, so he’d say it over and over. The Mortuary was lovely, filled with warmth and homemade biscuits and laughter. But it wasn’t the building that was home. It was the witch that was kissing him and holding him tight. 

The witch he had almost lost.

She was home.

And that home was forever.


	33. “You are the fucking worst.” “Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You are the fucking worst.” “Love you too.”

Nicholas Scratch was a lot of things. Master at the demonic arts, the best conjurer and binder the Church of Night turned Order of Hecate had ever seen. He was charming and confident, with a blazing smirk and a smooth tongue. And as Sabrina had learned in recent years? An excellent partner in the bedroom.

But something Nicholas Scratch was not? Good at being sick. Granted witches don’t get sick often, so when they do they get hit hard. But there was something about a snotty nose and a couple of body aches that turned him into an absolute baby. She didn’t think the stereotype of men being bad at being sick extended to warlocks, but boy was she wrong. 

Nick had been out of work for a few days and Sabrina had split picking up his teaching duties with Melvin. That still left her time to stop a few places before heading home to the cottage she and Nick had moved into after graduation. Despite the complaining Nick had been spewing, she loved him and had a soft spot in her heart for sick Nick. He always wanted her close by, but somehow when he was sick he became more affectionate than ever. 

“Babe? I’m home!” Sabrina called as she walked in their home in search of her boyfriend with her supplies in hopes of helping him through the end of his sickness. 

As she hung in the doorway of their room, she was met with a Nick somehow sprawled out on their bed and curled in a ball at the same time. She could practically feel the fever coming off of him, even though he was tightly wrapped in a blanket.

“Hey, you.” Sabrina said and moved to gently sit on the bed, setting her bag down on the ground. Nick lifted his eyes to meet hers. His nose was red and his eyes looked tired, hair a mess and unbrushed. 

“Thank Hecate you’re here. I’m dying.” Nick’s voice was both hoarse and nasally and Sabrina snorted in response, which earned her a pout in return. 

“I think you’re gonna be okay, Nicholas.” She reached down and ran her hand through his curls. He closed his eyes and purred in a way that would rival the way Salem reacted to new cans of tuna and Sabrina thought it was adorable. 

Nick coughed a few times before opening his eyes again and looked at her smugly. Well, as smug as he could with a runny nose and bags under his eyes. 

“You know, Spellman, I was reading an article on the internet-” 

“Oh geez…” Sabrina trailed off. Initially she had been excited to share with Nick what a cell phone was and all the information he could ever want. It had turned out to be an annoyance, as Nick had spent about two hours picking a ringtone and then another five downloading books.

“I’m all plugged up..” Nick wagged his eyebrows as he sat up close to her and Sabrina had no idea where he was going with this. “And they say sex is a natural antihistamine…” 

Sabrina nearly laughed out loud at that. Even in his sick state, Nick was incredibly sexy and on a normal day she wouldn’t be able to keep her hands off of him. But when he was sick and contagious, they would not be having sex.

“No.” Sabrina answered with a firm nod and Nick sighed and fell back on the bed, throwing his arms over his face dramatically. “You can have Benadryl.” 

“You’re the fucking worst.”

“Love you too, babe.” Sabrina laughed and rolled her eyes, as Nick let a small smile pop out from under his arm, that told her he was kidding. “How about some homemade potion instead, hmm? Hilda’s recipe and much better than Benadryl.”

Nick moved his arm to look at her, but continued to lie down. He faked another pout and let out a breath.

“It’s not better than sex.” 

“Not much is.” Sabrina quipped as she reached down into her bag and pulled out a fresh batch of potion she’d picked up from the Mortuary. A brown paper bag of Cee’s famous chicken noodle soup was next to it for later when he was hungry. “Now drink up.” She handed it to him as he sat up again. He stared at it for a moment, hesitant to take it. “Just take it, Nick. The sooner you’re better the sooner we can have that sex you want so much.”

He perked up at that.

“You promise?” He was practically giddy with excitement and when Sabrina nodded he eagerly drank down the dark purple liquid. He sputtered a bit at it’s awful taste. “That was gross.” 

“Hilda hasn’t perfected one that tastes good yet.” Sabrina explained as she guided Nick to lay back down. His eyes were already drooping, the potion working quickly to lull him to sleep so his body could focus on getting better. “There, Nick.” She brushed his cheek and hair again. “Rest.”

“Join me?” He asked though it came out slurred. His lazy smile lit up his face and that mixed with his sleepy eyes made it impossible to deny him. “Sing to me?” 

“That I can do.” She quickly shrugged off her shoes and clothes, slipping into one of his t-shirts so she could be comfortable. She kissed his forehead once as she settled in the bed next to him and the last thing Nick saw before he closed his eyes and slept was his beautiful girlfriend curled at his side, singing him lullabies to make everything better. 


	34. “Wait...is that a pregnancy test?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from the world of my Multi-Chapter Cruel Summer!

Sabrina was pacing back and forth on their home’s terrace when she heard Nick come in a few floors below. The house on the Grecian coast had technically belonged to Nick’s parents, then fell to him when they died, but it had felt like home to Sabrina immediately when he’d brought her her decades earlier. Then even more so when they moved in after getting married. 

The terrace overlooking the sea was her favorite spot, so Nick knew exactly where to find his wife after dropping off the fresh fish he’d picked up at the market. He loved living in Greece as well, but knew their days there were numbered. People would start to notice their lack of aging soon and glamours were not something either of them wanted to add to their morning beauty routines. They had less than a decade left and felt the echoes of Greendale calling them back home. It had been nearly a century since they’d lived there, and could slink back into the small town charm without batting an eye.

“Babe, I’m home!” Nick called as he made his way up to the terrace. He spotted Sabrina’s pacing immediately, noticing something was off with her. Her usual brightness was replaced with a grey uneasiness that made him nervous. “Everything okay?” 

“I talked to my Aunt Zee today.” Sabrina answered as she clapped her hands back and forth in front of and behind her as she walked corner to corner. 

“Okay…”. Nicks slipped his hands in his pockets and walked towards her. “Is she okay? Is Mambo okay?” 

“No, they're fine.” Sabrina said quickly and shoved her curls behind her ears and bit her lip. It was still something she did when nervous and Nick’s head spun in every direction trying to figure out what was wrong. “I needed her help with something.”

“And did she help?” Nick leaned against the railing of their terrace. Sabrina stopped her pacing and avoided his eyes. “Spellman what’s going on?” 

He watched as her eyes darted back and forth from the sea and the end table which usually housed a book and a mug of tea. Instead he saw a small red bowl with fresh herbs, some stones and what appears to be drops of blood.

“Wait...is that a pregnancy test?” Nick asked when he realized what all the items together had meant. Zelda must have instructed her on how to perform the ritual to confirm a witch pregnancy. They way Sabrina’s eyes widened and her deep swallow informed his suspicions. “Spellman-“

“It’s positive, Nick.” Sabrina finally looked at him then. Her gaze was wild and a mess of worry, confusion, and a dash of hope. She looked over at him trying to gauge his reaction to the news. They had talked about this, what it would mean to have a child someday. In their youth and freshly back together their former Dark Lord had all but claimed a non-existent child of theirs. Lilith had once threatened its existence. And even now, decades later the looming dread of what could happen didn’t dissipate. Especially now, when that child was no longer hypothetical but a tiny little life, half her and half Nick, growing inside of her. That fear though, didn’t completely outweigh the grips of joy that held onto her at the results. A family with Nick was what she had always wanted and the thought of it happening, albeit earlier than maybe they’d planned, filled her with a sense of happiness and hope that maybe Nick felt the same.

“So this means that you-,”. Nick held out a hand and took measured steps towards her. “That we-”

“We’re having a baby, Nick.” She finally smiled a little, but Nick saw the nerves ripple through her. He sensed she needed reassurance, that this too was everything he wanted and he didn’t hesitate any longer to close the distance between them and wrap her up in his arms.

She melted into him, pressing her nose into his neck and seeking the comfort she’d always found with him. His arms held her tightly to him as she grasped to his curls, taking a deep breath and smiling against her hair. 

“This is incredible, Sabrina.” She pulled away from him then and he wiped at the tears that fell down her cheeks. 

“You’re happy?” She asked him between quiet sobs, as he cocked his head to the side and eyed her like she was crazy.

“Of course I’m happy.” He kissed the tip of her nose in response. “This baby is you and me, Spellman. How could I not be?”

“Aren’t you worried?”

“I’m terrified.” Nick let out with a soft chuckle. “But not for the reasons you think. Lilith promised she wasn’t a danger to us or our future family. Our baby will be fine.” He kissed her lips gently then. “Perfect even.”

“Our baby.” Sabrina wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned against the railing and pulled him against her. “I like the sound of that.” 

“Me too.” Nick said, wonderful clear in his tone before kissing her lips once and bending down. He lifted Sabrina’s flowy top and kissed her bare belly. “Hi, baby.” Sabrina’s eyes fluttered closed and she thanked whoever that she was so lucky. “Daddy loves you.” 

Sabrina intertwined her hands in Nick’s hair again before using it as leverage to pull him up to meet her lips. 

“I love you.” She whispered against them, and shuddered when he bit down on her lower lip.

“I love you too, Spellman.” He scrunched his nose and brushed hers. “Thanks for making me a dad.”

“My pleasure.” Sabrina winked before pulling him back down again. Zelda had wanted her to report back ASAP with results, but Sabrina figured her aunt could wait. She and Nick needed to celebrate. 


	35. “Is it weird that was a total turn on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Cruel Summer Scene

Nick watched as his wife paced back and forth throughout the aisles of cars, examining each with a perfect eye and inspecting them for any ounce of unsafety. He thought the whole thing was a bit ridiculous, they could spell on any safety feature she wanted. And really, getting a car back when they were students at Baxter High was one thing, but now a century later he didn’t really see the point. Plus cars looked different and he wasn’t even sure he knew how to operate one anymore. Sabrina felt otherwise.

“If we’re raising Diana here we can’t drop her off at school on a broomstick.” Sabrina had told him after they left her in the capable hands of the Camp Unseen Staff. Nick had nodded and went along with her plans to head straight to a dealership to pick out a new car.

When she made it around the sleek, black SUV for what seemed like the hundredth time, Nick finally spoke up.

“It seems like that’s the one, babe. You keep coming back to it.”

Sabrina whipped her head around at him and glared. Nick chuckled and shook his head, knowing her fowl mood had more to do with leaving their daughter at camp and less about his teasing.

“We need a safe car, Nicholas.” Sabrina stated as she crossed her arms and raised a single brow, indicating to her husband she wouldn’t be trifled with.

“Ouch I haven’t been Nicholas in a while now.” Nick bit back his smirk. Despite the annoyance wafting off of her like her perfume, he still thought she was as beautiful as ever. “Okay, okay.” He placed his hands on her shoulders and breathed deeply with her a few times to help her calm and then gestured with his head to the car beside them. “Tell me about this one.”

Sabrina was off then, explaining why this car was better than the others. Nick agreed and nodded along again to her words even though none of it really made sense.

All of their work in making Sabrina relax was for nought however, when a particularly sleazy looking salesman approached them and only made eye contact with Nick.

Nick tried to give the guy some verbal and nonverbal cues to help him along in his understanding that he was not the one to be talking to. Instead the decision maker was his wife stewing beside him, arms crossed, foot tapping, and scrunched up face. Nick was sure she was thinking of some curse she could place on him that wouldn’t result in death, just some severe discomfort. Clearly a hundred years hasn’t changed this guy’s mind that a woman can pick out the car.

“What do you think, babe. You’d know better than me.” Nick turned to Sabrina and tried one last time to get the salesman to see the error of his ways when discussing this paint protection versus that, but it failed miserably.

“I’m sure what it _looks_ like is very important to you, miss.” He looked at Sabrina condescendingly and Nick silently cursed the salesman for his choices. “But it’s more about the quality of the-”

“Okay you listen here, bucko. You have spent the last thirty minutes talking to my husband who, no offense babe,”. Sabrina turned to him for a moment but Nick just shrugged. “Doesn’t know shit about cars. We came today because _I_ needed a new car and _I_ did the research. So consider my disappointment when I show up and the dumbass of a salesman ignores me the whole time and thinks the only thing I care about is the color. Trust me when I tell you I don’t care if it’s red or black or pink, as long as it keeps me and my family safe.”

“Miss.” The salesman tried to interject as he slumped his shoulders, looking like he was shrinking feet instead of inches.

“You may think this guy makes all the decisions.” She gestures her thumbs towards Nick who’s kept his lips glued together, staying out of it and trying not to laugh this whole time. He’d been on the other end of these verbal hexes before and it was fun to see it happen to someone else. “But he sleeps with _me_ , so who do you really think is in charge.”

Nick smirked then, knowing she was exactly right. They were a team, partners for life, but would do anything for the other at the same time. He’d been at her mercy many times before and he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

“I-I-uh.” The salesman sputtered and Sabrina taunted him with another eyebrow raise. “I’ll go get another salesperson.”

“I think that’s wise.” Nick finally spoke as he wrapped his arm around Sabrina’s waist. She leaned into him, accepting the kiss to the side of her head for the support it was.

“Perhaps I got out of hand.” Sabrina admitted as they waited for their new salesperson.

“I don’t know, Bucko, I thought you handled that well.” Nick teased her and she buried her face in his neck with a groan.

“Ugh, I’m sorry I just got so annoyed. I thought we buried misogyny at the turn of the century.”

“Well I’m sure he’ll never make that mistake again, Spellman.” Nick turned his wife to face him and brushed the hair out of her eyes. “Is it weird that that was a total turn on?”

Sabrina flushed again, this time it was full of desire instead of anger.

“Careful, we just dropped a kid off at camp. I’m not ready for another.”

“Why else would we buy this huge SUV then, Spellman?” Nick asked her with his classic smirk on his face. The very one she fell in love with.

“I suppose we could have some fun filling all those seats.” Sabrina brought him down for a kiss, it was tender and passionate but not too much so, considering they were still at the dealership. “Let’s get this car and get home.”

“Whatever you say, Spellman. You’re in charge.”


	36. “I wouldn’t wanna fight you. You’re pretty feisty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roomate AU

Sabrina had been mad before. Her anger had led her into making some less than rational decisions that usually had her cousin helping her pick up the pieces. She couldn’t retreat to him with this though, because the only thing worse than living with her best friend and her ex boyfriend, who is now her best friend’s boyfriend, would be living with her cousin and Prudence. Prudence wasn’t terrible, they were just two sort of friends who could absolutely not live together. And the last thing Sabrina wanted was her single self to have to share a home with a couple. 

So her frustration and anxiety sent her on a trip trailblazing through campus until she could find her favorite spot, an old rooftop garden that wasn’t used anymore but somehow still bustling with life. She liked to go and sit there when she was upset, the smell of dirt and misty leaves reminding her of the Greendale Woods. She hoped it would give her some inspiration as to how in Hell she was going to find a place to live halfway through the semester. But her emotions were not without empathy. She was happy for Roz and Harvey, that they were taking the next step and living together. She just wished they could have waited until the end of the lease for Harvey to move in. 

Sabrina bounded through the door, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before practically throwing herself down and lying on the couch that was up there. Completely unaware of the dark figure already occupying the area with a book and a smirk. 

“You okay there?” He asked her and Sabrina nearly yelped in surprise, grasping her heart with her hand. She thought she was completely alone up here but she was wrong, turning her head slightly to see an upside-down Nicholas Scratch staring at her.

“Nicholas.” Sabrina mumbled as she righted herself and sat on the couch, rather than continue to lie in the lounging position she’d taken up previously. “I didn’t know anyone was up here.” 

“I didn’t know I’d have company.” Nick retorted but then winked. “But I’m not complaining.” Sabrina rolled her eyes in response but a billow of heat still arose within her. His smirk was deadly, she knew that well. She’d need to tread lightly for the next few moments. “So what’s got your panties in a twist?” 

Sabrina wasn’t all that shocked at Nick’s question. He’d always had an interest in her, but she always believed that interest when no deeper than blatant flirting and trying to make her go crazy. As the pseudo-sister of his best friend, Sabrina had been essentially declared off limits when she showed up at their University last year. But that hadn’t stopped Nick from being drawn to her. He couldn’t touch, but he could certainly look, and he could certainly make her blush. Which he did, nearly all the time with his flirting or his teasing or the few times at Dorian’s when they’d danced and Nick had been only inches from kissing her. 

Sabrina took a deep breath before pressing her lips together and trying to find her cool. Nicholas Scratch was the last person she thought she’d vent to, but she knew herself and was aware she was on the verge of eruption if she didn’t. And beggars can’t be choosers.

“I’m about this close to absolutely killing my roommate.” Sabrina held her pointer finger and thumb close together for emphasis. 

“What did Roz do?” Nick asked as he shut his book. Sabrina had stolen all of his attention. She did that all the time, and not just for him, her bright white hair like a flame and everyone turned to moths the second she walked in a room. 

“Harvey’s moving in. So obviously, I’m moving out.” Sabrina explained. 

“Damn, Kinkle.” Nick shook his head. He never understood the appeal. How someone as beautiful and incredible as Sabrina had dated him for so long, and now Roz. 

“And I won’t move in with Ambrose and Prudence-”

“Can’t blame ya on that one, Spellman.” Nick agreed. He couldn’t see that working out well for anyone. 

“So now I’m basically homeless and I can only hope and pray that I find someone on Craigslist who won’t murder me.” Sabrina said exasperated and let her face drop to her hands. Nick considered her for a moment and his offer was falling off his lips before he could even think about it. 

“Move in with me.” He said quickly but surely. 

“What? Nick, I don’t even know you.” Sabrina blurted and looked at him like he was crazy. She and Nick tolerated each other for Ambrose’s benefit. They were either flirting or fighting. There was no in between. 

“You know me.” Nick deadpanned and stared her down. 

“Okay but like what kind of milk do you buy? Are you messy? Organized? Organized messy? Do you prefer windows or AC?” 

“Jesus, Spellman, this isn’t a job interview.” He shook his head and his own frustration made her smile just a little. She had fun working him up too. “I have an extra room and you need a place to live. You could just move in with me.” 

“Don’t you think we’ll kill each other?” Sabrina asked him, though she was shocking herself for even considering it. 

“I think that might make Ambrose sad.” Sabrina laughed outright at his sarcasm and he cracked a smile too. 

“We’ll probably fight all the time.” 

“I wouldn’t wanna fight you. You’re pretty feisty.” Nick told her as the corners of his lips turned up. Sabrina rolled her eyes and bit down on her lip trying to hide a smile of her own. 

She pondered his suggestion and thought about what it would all mean. There was no denying that it would be convenient to just move in with Nick. She knew him well enough to know she’d be safe and from what she knew his apartment wasn’t far from hers. But at the same time there had been too many instances when she had almost kissed him or his lips brushed her neck on the dance floor when Ambrose wasn’t looking. She worried that if left alone and to their own devices, they’d follow through with one of their _almosts_. 

But the way he was staring at her, hopeful and inviting, made her want to throw caution to the wind and move in with Nicholas Scratch. Their obvious attraction be damned. They were playing with fire but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She needed a place to live and the handsome bookworm, Nicholas Scratch, was offering her a place to rest her head. 

“This is a terrible idea.” Sabrina said to him, as she finally let herself smile. His eyes traveled to her lips and a pit in his stomach formed, as if suddenly realizing he’d have to restrain himself even more around her. He’d have to see her red lips every day and know he couldn’t kiss them. But the smile on her face and the relief evident at having a place to go made it all worth it.

“Maybe.” Nick shrugged but held out his hand. “Let’s do this, roomie.” 

Sabrina grabbed it to shake but nearly dropped it at the sparks that shot through her body. His eyes widened, if only for a moment, but it told her he felt it too. He cleared his throat and for the first time since she’d met him he looked nervous, unsettled even. She felt the same way, like her body would be off kilter until she touched him again. After looking at each other for a little too long, they both settled into a semi-comforatble silence. Nick turned back to his book and Sabrina pulled out her laptop to work on a paper. They both stole a glance at the other here and there, and both came to the same conclusion.

They wouldn’t be just roommates for long.


	37. Stop Stealing My Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roomate AU Part 2

Telling Roz she was moving in with Nick had been fun. And by fun, Sabrina meant that it was absolutely the last thing she wanted to do. In fact, Sabrina nearly killed her former roommate, just like she had threatened when she announced to Nick her predicament.

_“You’re moving in with Nick.” Roz had asked her with wide eyes, already seeing the mess her friend was getting into. “Nick Scratch?”_

_“Yes.” Was all Sabrina had said. She knew what was coming next, but that didn’t stop the gasp that left her lungs and the immediate blush on her cheeks._

_“The two of you alone in an apartment swimming in your sexual tension. That’s a good idea.” Roz had teased her._

_“I’m not gonna have sex with him.” Sabrina defended._

_“Sure.” Roz shrugged as she flipped her magazine, eyeing her friend as she packed._

Sabrina had all but promised her best friend she wouldn’t fall into Nick’s bed. And she had always kept her promises. Until now. 

Sabrina hadn’t spent that much time with Nick before she moved in. But now that he was a near constant it was getting more difficult to ignore the flutters in her stomach she felt around him or the way he made her blood boil one way or another.

Living with your cousin’s best friend is hard. Living with your cousin’s best friend who just happens to be Nicholas Scratch, attractive and charming and mercilessly flirting, is harder. Sabrina figured it was easier to move in with him when her housing options changed than it would be to find someone completely new, but after a week with him she thought she might have been better off with a random. 

It was a weird balance the two of them had, the air riddled with tension most of the time. She’d yelled at him for putting an empty orange juice carton back and he’d complained about there being no real milk. She didn’t like how he’d wait until the end of the day to do dishes when she’d rather him just do them right away. They fought, often. And when they weren’t fighting he was saying something suggestive or she was biting her lip at him in a way that made his heart speed up. 

But some days were good. She’d share her dinner with him because she made a little too much and he’d join her on the couch for whatever late night horror movie happened to be on. The little digs became more frequent though, the conscious choices to drive each other crazy. They both felt the attraction, noticed the other’s wide pupils when talking to each other or dancing at Dorian’s. They’d definitely both shuddered when Nick pressed his lips to her neck or nibbled her ear when they moved. It was near impossible to come home to the same place after that, to separate bedrooms to deal with their separate thoughts that screamed in want for the same thing.

Nick was torn. There was a clear line from Ambrose he wasn’t supposed to cross. Yet Sabrina’s smile was wicked and her eyes were inviting and the little sigh that fell from her lips when he bit her neck sounded more like a plea to come to the other side. But he could brush that off as just dancing. Her gazes that linger too long could be explained by harmless flirting.

Sabrina was a wreck. She knew what her cousin had said and she knew what she had said to Roz, but she couldn’t get him out of her head now that he was everywhere. He was still an ass sometimes but she would often catch him looking at her with soft eyes, like she was precious to him. When his eyes weren’t tender they were hungry, often mirroring her own. And when she pressed her back up against them as they danced she could feel his desire for her. She could feel it in the growl as he kissed her neck to the hardness of his jeans. She wanted it too, but neither would ever admit it nor would they follow through. 

So instead, they made each other miserable. 

One particularly close night of dancing when Nick had slipped his hand under her shirt and touched her lower back, they came home and...nothing happened. Sabrina was through and fed up and decided she wasn’t going to make it easy for Nicholas Scratch.

She started taking her virtual yoga classes in the living room instead of her bedroom. She put on her best leggings and sports bras and made sure Nick was home when she did it. He left his room for a moment and stopped in his tracks, mesmerized by Sabrina Spellman doing the downward dog, yoga doing wonders for her body. 

Nick retaliated by walking around almost constantly without a shirt. He worked hard at the gym, and had a body to prove it. He’d seen Sabrina staring a few times when she’d caught him without a shirt. So he’d make them scarce. Whether he was cooking, or watching TV, or doing his own homework, Sabrina noticed. It made her blood boil again, frustration of multiple kinds.

Sabrina took it a step further, coming to the conclusion that if Nick weren’t going to wear his shirts, she should. So when he was in class one day, she snuck in his room and stole a couple. They smelled like him and were incredibly soft and for a moment almost put them back. Perhaps wearing his clothes was too intimate, but then she remembered how he’d winked at her as he massaged her feet the previous night and she was annoyed again. 

When Nick came home later he was struck by what was waiting for him in the kitchen. Sabrina Spellman had her hair in baby buns, dancing to some pop song as she cooked, wearing one of his dark grey shirts. And nothing else. He’d thought about this moment more times than he’d care to admit, Sabrina wearing his clothes and smelling like him. Nick imagined she’d slip it on after he worshipped her body, her wanting to be closer to him by wearing his shirt, despite what they’d just done. 

“Hey, Nick.” Sabrina said in between singing lines of the song when she noticed he was there. His stunned expression was obvious, and his gaze trailing down her bare leg made her shiver. Though she covered it up well with a smile. “I’m making Alfredo, do you want some?” 

Nick could feel his heart ringing in his ears. She looked so damn beautiful in his clothes and all he knew is he had to get out of there. So he mumbled a _no thank you_ and sequestered himself in his room for the night. Sabrina smirked to herself, knowing her devious plan had worked. 

She waited for Nick to stage his revenge but he didn’t, so she just kept wearing his shirts around the apartment. They were actually comfortable and found that their softness and scent felt like a warm hug, and she didn’t want to give that up. 

Sabrina was sitting on the counter with a glass of wine, waiting for her popcorn to finish up in the microwave, when Nick came in the door from his night class. She smiled at him when he made it to the kitchen, a real smile because she was genuinely happy to see him, but he frowned. She was wearing his old high school football t-shirt, the one with his name on the back and worn collar. It hung off her shoulder and rode up her leg, exposing even more than normal as she sat, and he stared at her. 

“For the love of God, Sabrina.” His voice was deep and husky and he sounded almost pained as he spoke. He wouldn’t meet her eyes, as if pushing these words out were near impossible. “Stop stealing my clothes.” 

Sabrina cocked her head to the side and smirked at him. She’d picked that up from him with the increasing amount of time they spent together and he was grateful he was looking away, likely unable to handle it if he’d seen it. 

“I figured you didn’t need them, with all the days you’ve been going shirtless.” Sabrina said to him. He looked at her then, and Sabrina saw want in his eyes. The pause he made before he responded to her, just staring at her, made her lose some of her nerve. It wasn’t so easy to be the one in charge when Nick was staring at her like that. 

“That doesn’t mean you can just wear them,” He gestured to her and swallowed hard. _“Like that.”_ It wasn’t that he didn’t want her in his clothes. He did. It was the fact he wanted to see her in his t-shirts every day, _so badly_ , that made him feel like he needed to get her to stop. 

“Like what?” She asked him as she hopped down from the counter. She leaned back against the stone and found her power again, enjoying the way Nick squirmed as the hem of the shirt rose at the crossing of her arms.

“You know like what.” Nick warned. This was as close as they had come to having an actual conversation about how they felt. He’d called her hot and she’d told him he was sexy, but they were joke-flirting then. Right now they were completely serious, and that was dangerous. 

“Tell me.” She nearly demanded and he took another deep breath before walking over to her. He moved quickly and leaned closely, things taking a turn but neither of them caring. 

The image of him, smelling like leather and pine, infiltrated her every sense. All she could see and feel was him, as her heart pounded against the walls of her chest with such force, it was surprising her his shirt didn’t burst. Her hands gripped the stone counter behind her as it pressed into her lower back. She didn’t feel it though, all she noticed was him. 

He was over her, leaning against the counter and trapping her between him and it, arms on either side. The intensity in his gaze is what kept rooted her there and not slinking away. His face both nervous and in awe, as if he was towing the line. He was deciding in that very moment if he should do more than the brushing of her nose with his, should he capture her lips, or should he just breathe her in and admire from up close. 

“Nick.” She breathed out and he could practically taste the wine on her tongue. The power behind her eyes matched his like she was begging and daring him at the same time to break the stalemate. He brushed the fly away hairs out of her face and she leaned into his touch, her heart pleading with her voice to tell him to touch her more. He seemed to get the picture though, because he moved his hand again to cup her cheek. With a final look and a nod from Sabrina, he leaned it. He’d just brushed her lips, barely even kissed her, when the microwave dinged and he pulled away with a curse.

The small contact had been enough though, and they were both panting and breathing and craving more. Sabrina’s body was on fire and he was completely intoxicated by her flushed face. But they were in that place again, huffing and staring at each other, wondering what’s gonna happen next. 

Then like a bullet out of a gun, Nick was in front of her again. 

“Fuck it.” He whispered and he felt her smile in response as he crashed his lips to hers with such force and fury it was a miracle they didn’t fall down. Her hands buried themselves in his hair and he groaned against her lips as she tugged harder. His hands were exploring everywhere, drifting underneath his own t-shirt and settling on her hips as he lifted her up onto the counter. 

They stayed there for a few moments with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, the kiss deepening every second until it was unclear whose breath was whose and it seemed they would never break apart. The need to breathe outweighed their desire eventually, but it didn’t last long. Sabrina had barely gotten out the word _bedroom_ before Nick was kissing her again and carrying her to his bed. 

They were a mess of desperation and pent-up want and need, neither thinking about the consequences of what they were doing. Nick was breaking a promise to his best friend. Sabrina, one to hers. But all that mattered was getting the release from the build up that had existed ever since they’d met each other. 

It was more than just the thrill of the other being off-limits. What was happening now wasn’t just because it was forbidden, or because they’d been teasing each other for weeks. They had both always known it to be true that they had a connection. But it became more abundantly clear as he reached places in her no one had and as she called out his name with such a tenderness and looked at him with affection, that they were so much more to each other. 

Later with her head on his chest and his kissing her hair over and over, they basked in their afterglow. Neither of them regretted it. And both couldn’t wait to explore what this more might be.


	38. “I’m pregnant and the baby…it’s yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’m pregnant and the baby…it’s yours."
> 
> This is Part Two from the fire drill/blanket prompt!

Sabrina was one of those people who absolutely loved finals week, especially the one at the end of Fall Semester. She had an excuse to cozy up in her favorite pajamas and eat all the junk food in the world, all whilst keeping herself awake with an endless cycle of holiday lattes.

She loved having a weeks full of free time without class to sit in her favorite corner of the library and study, or even better, on Nick’s couch in front of his fireplace.

She was nearing the end of her final fall semester of college and he was just finishing his first of grad school, when not even the joy of Nick ordering her favorite pizza and chocolate lava cake could make her less nervous.

They’d been through a lot together since meeting in their class and subsequently learning they lived in the same dorm. It hadn’t taken long after the fire alarm fiasco and Nick pulling her into his arms under his blanket for them to realize they didn’t want that to end. She tentatively asked what they were to each other a few days later when it was too cold for anyone to have class. They were snuggled in his bed, repeating their experiment of body heat being transferred best naked, when he kissed her tenderly and told her the only thing he’d accept was to be her boyfriend. They’d been nearly inseparable since.

There was only one time when Nick was applying to grad schools and her insecurities got the better of her when it looked like it might be over. She had put words in his mouth about not being committed and he had not fully considered her feelings in his reaction. They broke up for a total of three days before they ran into each other, meeting halfway between her dorm and his on-campus apartment, both intending to go and find the other. It’d been smooth sailing ever since, and both of them knew that their love was the forever kind. The kind you share blankets and body heat and hopes and dreams with.

But as Sabrina stared at herself in his bathroom mirror and then down at the three sticks on the counter, because one wasn’t enough, and saw they read pregnant in big bold letters, she prayed that this was something they could get through too. That he would share in the joy that was coming up amidst all the fear. With a deep breath she picked up one of the sticks and out the door in search of her boyfriend of three years, and hoped he’d be okay with being her baby daddy too.

At the shuffling of feet, Nick absentmindedly moved the blanket that was on his lap up so she could join him again on the couch. He was immersed in his book about 17th century literature when he realized his girlfriend didn’t plop on the couch next to him and curl into his side like he’d expected her to. He closed his book, careful to save his page, and caught her eyes. His brow furrowed immediately when he noticed her concerned expression. She had seemed fine when she got up to go to the bathroom, and he wondered if she had gotten her period, remembering she’d grabbed her bag and took it with her. He was already thinking about where he had last left the heating pad for her and mentally added chocolate to his grocery list.

“What’s going on, Spellman?” He leaned forward on his knees as she held her hands behind her back and didn’t meet his eyes. “Are you okay?”

“You love me right?” She asked him while biting her lip. Tears threatened to fall, waiting for the signal if they should be ones of joy or heartbreak.

“More than anything.” Nick responded with a confused look of his own and made quick use of disposing the blanket. He was up and on his feet quickly, brushing the hair from her face and touching her lips. “You know that. Why would you ask me something like that?”

Sabrina squeezed her eyes tight right before opening them and finally looking at him. His dark eyes were awash with warmth and they looked like melted chocolate. She wanted to sink into them and never leave, like she used to sink into his extra long twin dorm bed whenever Prudence was especially mean.

“I’m pregnant and the baby…it’s yours.” Sabrina blurted and she tore her gaze away from Nick’s, putting off seeing his reaction a little bit longer.

“Well I hope it’s mine, otherwise this is a bigger conversation.” Nick told her and the playfulness in his tone made her eyes dart to his face. His smile, while usually crooked, was full blown and even, taking up his entire face. She swore she had never seen him smile with so much joy.

“That’s what you go with?” Sabrina asked him and placed her hands on his shoulders. “I tell you I’m pregnant and that’s what you say, Scratch?”

Nick laughed out loud and kissed her scrunched nose, making it impossible for her not to giggle along with him.

“You were all _it’s your baby, Nick._ Like I think we have sex enough for me to know it’s mine. You don’t even have time to sleep with anyone else.” He was still smiling in a teasing way but his hands had made it to her waist and were drawing soothing circles against the skin exposed by her cropped sweater.

“And I love you.” Sabrina pointed out to him, indicating that was the real reason she climbed him like a tree more days than not. It was a wonder they hadn’t ended up pregnant already. Nick smiled sweetly again and kissed her lips this time. “Joking aside, I just wanted you to know. I literally just found out and I wanted to tell you right away.”

It was then Nick realized she had a positive test in her hand and he took it from her, smiling down at the confirmation of what he had wanted for a long time.

“Damn.” Nicks said, still amazed.

“And I really hope you’re happy and excited, because I am.” Sabrina began to ramble and took a deep breath. “And I know we’re young and we’re not even married and we didn’t think this would happen for a long time, or at all, because, hello Sabrina, we’re not even married.”

“Babe.” Nick tried to inject but she didn’t hear him.

“And I love you and I know you love me, but I don’t expect anything from you. You can have an out if you want and-”

She was cut off by Nick’s lips on hers. He couldn’t let the rambling continue, and kissing her always shut her up. Plus, he couldn’t think of a better way to tell her she had it all wrong. When he pulled away to take a breath he left her with one more lingering kiss before speaking.

“Sabrina, I’m in. I’m all in.” Her tears finally fell. Tears of joy at their little family that was forming in that very moment. “I want all of this with you.”

“You do?” Sabrina asked even though she knew the answer. She always had, any doubt she had about him was always short lived.

“Yes.” He kissed her again, short and sweet but full of emotion. “We’ll figure it out. But you’re not the smart and hot freshman I thought you were back then if you don’t think I have every intention of spending forever with you now.”

Sabrina pressed her forehead firmly to his, knowing she had a lot of phone calls to make. And that she’d probably get pressure to marry him now that she had his baby growing inside her. But all she wanted in that moment was to sink onto his couch and into his arms. Knowing her as well as he did, he kissed her forehead and pulled her to sit down. He immediately wrapped his arm around her and placed his hand on her belly, drawing little hearts over it, already loving the tiny little soul that was him and her. And thanking whatever god was out there that set off the fire alarm that night years ago, nudging the two of them even closer together until they were where they are now.

Family


	39. Telling the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested as another part in the fire drill series!

Sabrina held tightly onto Nick’s hand as it sat in her lap in the car ride the whole way to Greendale for Christmas. Nick had been celebrating the holidays with the Spellman Family for years now, lacking a family of his own, but this time it was different. This time they had news, news that would change the course of their whole lives. But in the very best way. 

Sabrina had done well on all her finals that semester, passing her classes with flying colors, despite being overwhelmed with impending motherhood in nine months. Nick had managed to stay focused too, acing his graduate level classes and managing to input the grades of the ones he taught on time. The night they’d found out, Sabrina and Nick abandoned studying for the evening. Despite having already having pizza, they ordered their favorite Italian food and celebrated with extra garlic bread and sex all over his apartment. Their love was palpable, so much so it had already created a whole new person, and the baby they’d meet in nine months would be a physical manifestation of the connection they’d had since day one. 

Nick and Sabrina had been discussing the idea of her moving in with him prior to the baby news, planning for it but never setting an official date. After she had told him, it was a no brainer as to when his place would become _theirs_. She didn’t leave that night and never slept a night back at her place. They moved quickly to find someone to sublease from her and before they both knew it her dresser had been moved into the bedroom and her shoes were taking up more than half his closet. They didn’t see that ever changing and never wanted it to. Her heeled boots in every color were a welcomed sight because it meant she was there next to him every night, and every morning.

“What’s going on in that head of yours, Spellman.” Nick asked Sabrina as he snuck a quick peek at her. She was still holding on to his hand but her gaze had drifted out the window. Her beanie that she’d worn instead of her headband was slightly off kilter and even though he’d only caught a glance of her profile he could still tell she was deep in thought. Her furrowed brow and slight frown told him her mind was racing down a negative path. His voice, soft and sweet, pulled her from her thoughts and she turned to look at him. She pressed her lips together and furrowed her brow further as she tried to figure out how to word what was going on in her brain.

“We have to tell my family I’m pregnant, Nick.” She said in an obvious way. How could he not be thinking about it too? 

“I know that, Sabrina.” He let out a desperate chuckle. “It’s not exactly something I planned on hiding.” They’d talked about this, and would tell the family as soon as possible. Ambrose usually greeted them at the Holidays with a spiked hot chocolate or Bailey’s and would pick up on something immediately when she didn’t accept. 

“And my friends too.” Sabrina added. Nick nodded along, understanding what was happening. Sabrina was an external processor and needed to talk through what they were going to do, even though they’d done exactly that a million times before heading to Greendale for Christmas this year. 

“Whenever you want, Spellman.” Nick encouraged her. He liked her friends, but in his mind sharing with them was a decision that belonged to Sabrina. Theo was a cool guy and Roz was sweet to him. He was always a little hesitant around Harvey, the guy was her first love and she’d mentioned the sting of their breakup when Nick had first met her, but they got along well enough. Nick chanced a small smile as he thought of their New Year’s plans. “Though I assume they’ll also suspect something when you don’t partake in the Champagne Fountain.” 

“Yeah, we should tell them when we meet up at Cee’s the day after Christmas.” Sabrina grumbled. Nick sensed her nervousness and squeezed her hand before bringing it to her lips to kiss the back of it. She smiled slightly back and caught his gaze when he glanced at her again. “Are you nervous, Nick?”

“To tell your family?” He asked as she nodded. “Yes, Spellman, I’m nervous.” Sabrina blew out a breath she’d been holding, clearly put more at ease to know he’d felt similarly to her. She thought she was maybe alone in the feeling. They knew her Aunts and cousin would be happy for them, but they’d likely be shocked. 

“Why are you nervous?” She asked him. 

“Well, I did knock you up.” Nick started as he scratched his brow and Sabrina let out a much needed laugh. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, which reddened at the brush of her lips. She lingered for a moment, but then remembered he was driving and pulled away. “I do think they’ll be excited. But I also think there’s a slight chance your Aunt Zelda will string me out by my ankles and Hilda will bake me into a meat pie.” 

Sabrina laughed again and this time Nick joined her, enjoying the light moment for what it was. He caught a glimpse of their future, the two of them giggling heading over to the Auntie’s house, except in his vision there was a babbling baby in a carseat in the back. The thought calmed his nerves a bit. 

“My Aunties love you, Nick. You know that.” She reached over the middle console and brushed his hair once. “I think you’ve had them in your corner since day one. And Ambrose is one of your closest friends now.” 

“Shit I forgot about, Ambrose. He’ll kill me for sure.” Nick leaned his head back on the seat for a moment, but Sabrina caught his smirk and knew he was kidding. 

“Most importantly, they know you love me.” Sabrina shrugged.

“I do, Sabrina.” Nick said seriously and grabbed her hand to kiss it again, miffed he was driving so he couldn’t kiss her lips. “So much.” 

“I know.” Sabrina said with a soft smile. 

“Why are you nervous?” Nick asked her then, forcing his concentration back on the road. 

“I guess I’m worried what they’ll expect from me. I know they won’t be mad, but I want them to believe I can do it. Be a mom.” 

“You’re gonna be the best mom, Sabrina.” Nick couldn’t help but cut in. He had no doubt she was going to be amazing. As one of the most caring and gentle people he knew, and at the same time the strongest, there was no way she wouldn’t be a great mother. Sabrina too wanted nothing more than to reach over and kiss him soundly, so she settled for rubbing her thumb on the palm of his hand. 

“I guess I’m worried Hilda will start planning a wedding.” Sabrina said this as she looked down, worried what his reaction would be. 

“We forge our own path, Sabrina.” Nick answered her. She nodded, though not quite shaking the fear of disappointing her Aunties. She wanted to make them proud, and feared marriage would be a point of contention. 

Nick and Sabrina weren’t married and he hadn’t proposed yet, knowing that a post-pregnancy proposal was not the reason Sabrina would want him to do it. Waking up the morning after the positive test, naked and each other’s arms, they’d had the marriage conversation and came to the same conclusion. Despite the fact that he’d wanted to marry her since she walked out in the cold in her slinky pajamas and into his blanket-clad arms all those years ago and she learned early on she didn’t want him to let go, they wanted to focus on being parents first. They were confident that they didn’t need a piece of paper to show the world how committed they were to each other. They’d marry someday but it didn’t have to be today. Nick wasn’t going anywhere and neither was Sabrina. They were in it for the long-haul and a baby didn’t change that nor did it force either into staying. Staying was always something that would be. 

“I know.” Sabrina nodded and took a big breath. “You do know that I want to marry you right?” Sabrina asked him and bit her bottom lip, hoping he knew how much she loved him. Nick thanked the heavens in that moment that they’d gotten off the highway and he’d spotted a small store he could pull into. Her face stirred in confusion as he pulled over and parked. “Nick, what are you-” 

“I love you, Sabrina.” He turned his body completely towards her. “And it is because I love you so much that I can feel how much you love me. The way your heart beats? Mine beats the same.” Sabrina’s eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall. Damn those pregnancy hormones. And damn her boyfriend’s way with words. “I have absolutely zero doubts that you will be my wife. I also have zero doubts that we have to do that now in order for that to happen.” He grabbed her head, grazing her hair with his fingers and wiping tears with his thumb. “I love you. It’s as simple as that.” 

She leaned in and kissed him soundly, feeling tears of his own fall and grazing her cheek. She pulled him closer and wrapped her hand in his hair, using her lips against his to confirm that she wanted the same things. That she loved him so fucking much it was insane. And the way he responded only solidified the smooth words he had spoken before she’d kissed him. She was still nervous to tell her family but the nerves were fanned down slightly by the man, the partner, she’d have for life. 

“I love you, Nick.” She whispered against his lips when she finally broke away. “We should probably get going though.” 

“Ugh you’re right.” He groaned over-dramatically and pecked her lips one more time before putting the car back in drive and getting back on the road. They weren’t far now. 

“I’m always right.” Sabrina teased, enjoying the way both of their moods had lifted. He raised one brow and smirked, pulling one of his favorite memories to the forefront of his mind. 

“Oh yeah? Remember when you thought I was naked under a blanket so you wouldn’t let me share with you? Those PJ’s you wore were not winter appropriate.” 

“You got me in your arms eventually.” She smirked back. “And you seemed to like those pajamas when you took them off later.”

“Which is precisely why I liked them.” He quipped and she snorted, grabbing onto his hand again. He kissed her hand for a third time before speaking. “We got this, Spellman.”

“Yeah, we got this.” She squeezed his hand back and took a deep breath, ready to tell her family. 

##  -

Sabrina managed to avoid the alcoholic drinks Ambrose had offered essentially the second they’d walked in the door. She blamed it on feeling nauseous, craving Hilda’s homemade tea blend instead. It wasn’t a complete lie, having had morning sickness more often than not most days. 

Hilda had greeted them in the doorway, with hugs and kisses on cheeks for both Nick and Sabrina, and Ambrose helped them bring their things up to Sabrina’s old room. The Aunties had never attempted to make Nick stay in a different room even when he’d come home with her the first time, and soon when they shared their news they never would. 

“So why did you gather us in the parlor for pre-dinner drinks, Sabrina?” Zelda asked as she puffed her cigarette. She was sipping a martini as Sabrina grabbed for a teacup, holding it delicately in her hands and playing with the rim. Zelda’s eyes kept darting to her hand, looking for an engagement ring. She and Hilda suspected that maybe Nicholas had proposed, but he hadn’t asked their permission. And he was the type of gentleman that would, so she figured that wasn’t what this was about. 

“Yes, cousin. Do tell.” Ambrose teased her as he drank tea too, but held his pinky up in mockery. He’d done the same thing as kids when she’d forced him to have a tea party with her. 

“Well.” Sabrina started as she looked sideways at Nick and bit her lip. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder in support and raised his eyebrows, silently asking if she wanted him to take it from there. Sabrina shook her head and took a deep breath, turning to look at Hilda. She figured that Aunt would be the best to make eye contact while breaking the news. “Nick and I…”

“Are you breaking up?” Ambrose asked. “Because forcing your ex to come to Christmas dinner is quite rude.” 

“Shut up, Ambrose. We are not breaking up.” Nick continued to hold her tight, and rubbed circles on her shoulder, biting back a laugh at Ambrose’s teasing but trying to stay on Sabrina’s side. “Nick and I are expecting.” 

“Expecting what, love?” Hilda asked innocently but Ambrose’s eyes had already gone wide. Sabrina kept her eyes off of him, knowing he had understood.

“A baby, Auntie. I’m pregnant.” Sabrina finished strong, nodding and smiling before grabbing Nick’s free hand in show of their unity.

“Pregnant.” Zelda said once, just to make sure she’d heard correctly. Hilda’s mouth dropped open and she pressed her hand to it. Her face was a mix of shock and disbelief. “You’re with child?”

“Yes, she is.” Nick finally spoke and his eyes darted between the family of his most favorite person, trying to gauge their reactions.

“How did this happen?” Hilda wanted to know. Her voice had increased a few octaves but Sabrina recognized the hint of happy tears in the corners of her eyes. 

“Well, Auntie, when a man and a woman love each other very much-” Ambrose began, his tone all teasing and face smiling, absolutely not taking the conversation seriously. 

“Hush, Ambrose.” Zelda cut him off firmly. Her mouth was in a thin line and her expression was unreadable. 

“Well, what do you think?” Sabrina asked slightly unsure. She glanced at Hilda who was dabbing her eyes and who couldn’t help it anymore. She got up from her seat and launched herself at the couple, surrounding both of them in her arms. 

“I think it’s lovely, doves.” She said and Sabrina buried her face in her Aunt’s neck. “Just wonderful.”

“Thanks, Auntie.” Sabrina wiped at a few tears of her own. Ambrose shook his head and came over to the pair too and laughed. 

“Good luck with a little Sabrina, mate. You’ll need it.” Sabrina smacked her cousin in the chest before he kissed her head and shook Nick’s hand. 

“Aunt Zee?” Sabrina asked the elder Aunt now. She tapped out her cigarette and placed her hands in her lap. 

“We’ll prepare a room here to turn it into a nursery.” She began and Sabrina’s face twisted in confusion. Why would they make a nursery at the mortuary? She turned to Nick who looked just as perplexed. HIs grip moved to her waist, and he pulled her closer to him. “And you’ll marry of course. Nicholas you can move in as well. We can redecorate her bedroom, it’s quite stuck in a teen time-warp right now.” 

“Aunt Zee, what are you talking about?” Sabrina treaded carefully, squeezing Nick’s hand before getting up and moving to sit on the couch by her Aunt. She was worried about the marriage conversation and had narrowly missed it. But apparently fate had other plans. 

“Uh-oh, let’s go.” Hilda pulled Ambrose out of the room, but indicated for Nick to stay when he tried to get up too. 

“I’m talking about next steps with this baby. Marriage and moving here.” 

“Auntie, we’re not doing either of those things.” She stole a glance at Nick who nodded in agreement. “At least not right now.”

“Well fine if you won’t get married then _you_ have to move home. You can finish your classes online and when the baby is born, you’ll have support when you need to work.” Zelda would hardly look Sabrina in the eyes, like she couldn’t really believe what she was saying either but her brain was working too fast to control it. 

“I have support. I have Nick.” But when Zelda scoffed, Sabrina's eyes narrowed and she grew frustrated. 

“Aunt Zee, I’m not moving away from Nick. Not when it’s _his_ baby I’m carrying. Plus I don’t want to. Right now, our life is in Boston.” Sabrina’s voice was firm too, but her emotions were starting to get the better of her. All she wanted was her Aunt to be happy for her, and it seemed what she was nervous about was coming true. “I’ve already moved in with Nick and he and I have talked about marriage. We will get married eventually but right now we are going to focus on our baby.” 

“What are you going to do with a baby in Boston?” 

“I was a baby in Boston.” Sabrina pointed out, stubbornness on full display. 

“Exactly. And we hardly saw you that first year of life.” Zelda was emotional now too and Sabrina was starting to see that this might not actually be about her pregnancy. “My brother disappeared to that city and then I lost him.”

“Aunt Zee.” Sabrina said softly and then grabbed her hand. She was grateful when her Aunt squeezed tightly. “You’re not going to lose me. And it isn’t forever.” Sabrina eyed Nick again who offered her a smile of support. “We’ve talked about moving to Greendale when we’re both done with school, throwing a wedding in the gardens here. We want what you want, just in our own time.” Zelda turned to Sabrina then and both women had tears in their eyes. Zelda reached for her niece’s cheek and caressed it. “I just want you to be proud of me.”

“Oh, Sabrina.” Zelda started and then leaned in to kiss her forehead, just like she had nearly every day since they got her. “I am so proud of you.”

“You were the best mom, Aunt Zee. I just want to be good like you. If I’m half the mother you were-” Sabrina trailed off, unable to put into words how much her Aunt meant to her. Nick smiled on, happy that the conversation was turning for the better. 

“You will be fantastic. You already are.” Zelda wiped her nieces cheeks and pulled her in for a hug. “I’m sorry I was being forceful, I just want what’s best for you.”

“I know that, Aunt Zee. I love you.” 

“And I see that you do have what’s best for you.” Zelda said, turning to Nick and giving him a respectful smile. “I couldn’t have hoped for a better partner for my niece.”

“She’s safe with me.” Nick said simply with a nod, holding back his own tears. 

The two women made to get up, laughing and wiping each other’s tears again and hugging, Zelda finally offering up her congratulations. Sabrina pulled Nick into a tight hug too, before tugging at him towards the kitchen. 

“I’ll be right there, babe. I just wanna chat with your Aunt for a second.” Sabrina raised her eyebrows but Zelda shrugged in agreement. Sabrina excused herself with a quick peck to Nick’s lips before heading out to freshen up and wipe underneath her eyes. 

“What is it you’d like to say, Mr. Scratch?” Zelda asked, getting right to the point.

“I just wanted to thank you, for raising Sabrina the way you did.” Zelda’s eyebrows raised this time. She’d always liked Nicholas, respected him, and was excited to consider him officially family. “I can’t imagine how hard it is for you to feel like your little girl is growing up.”

“I imagine you’ll figure it out soon, with a child of your own along the way.” Zelda pointed out and Nick chuckled. 

“I know us getting pregnant before marriage or even graduating college is not what any of us planned. But excuse my language, fuck plans.” Zelda laughed and it boosted Nick’s confidence. “Sabrina is the love of my life. I never even considered leaving her side once she finally allowed me a permanent place at it. She certainly doesn’t need anyone’s protection, but nevertheless she has mine.” Zelda smiled at Nicholas’ words. She knew now there was no one else she’d feel as happy having her niece be with. The man clearly understood her, loved her like no one else. “I guess what I’m saying is thank you for the mother you were to her. I look forward to us being family someday.” 

“Oh, Nicholas.” Zelda placed a hand on his arm. “You’re already family. You were long before this baby was conceived, we both know that.” Zelda surprised them both, pulling him in for a hug and holding him tighter than even Hilda had. “Thank you. For loving her.”

“Always.” He answered simply and the both nodded, wiping away more tears and pulling themselves together before heading for the kitchen. 

“Can we celebrate now?” Ambrose asked in an annoyed tone. He was holding a few bottles of champagne and looked like an excited puppy. “Hilda said I had to wait to pop these. And it’s not like Sabrina can drink it anyways.” 

Sabrina elbowed him in the side, nearly making him drop them. She walked over to Nick then, a satisfied smile on her face when she noticed that both Nick and Zelda looked happy. Their conversation had obviously gone well. She leaned back into him, wrapping his arms around her front as he kissed her hair and cheeks. 

“Yes, we certainly need to celebrate.” Zelda confirmed and handed out glasses as Ambrose poured, Hilda grabbing apple juice from the fridge for Sabrina. “To family. New and old” She held her glass high, winking at Nick and Sabrina. 

“To family.” They all repeated in unison. Happiness fluttered in Sabrina’s chest as she leaned tighter against the man behind her who was holding her tight. 

She’d never been more grateful for a fire alarm than she was in that moment. 


End file.
